Pick me up Lemons
by 2dragonkat
Summary: A collection of lemon oneshots written per the requests of my wonderful muses. All UKE Vegeta, with a variety of Semes including: Goku, Brolli, Piccolo, Turles, Mirai Trunks, King Vegeta, Bardock and more. It's going to be a long ride.
1. Author's Notes

**UPDATE June 3, 2011:** Two for the price of one. Both of these were gifts to my lovely Julesie. The first, an AU highschool fic intorducing a new seme: Gohan! Yay! The second, a little bachelor party, orgy thingy. Julesie helped me come up with the AU for this one. It's really cool so expect to see more of it when I can't figure out a decent plot for a fetish I want to do. Oh that's another thing. Most of the lemons that come after today have some kind of fetish as its basis. I took a fetish that sounds interesting and built a story around it. Simple enough. Now every lemon I do that for with have the fetishes listed specifically. So now go enjoy readers. ByeBye.

* * *

**Pick me up Lemons for Julesie and Red Kasei**

**Author:** Dragonkat

**Ratings:** All chapters Mature (some more than others)

**Summary:** A collection of PWPs for Julesie, Red Kasei, and SaiyanBride my wonderful, perfect muses. For without them my DBZ fics (along with many of my other fics) would be lost. So this is for you my dears. All uke Vegeta, with a variety of semes. Hold on to your hats folk, it's gonna be a long ride.

**Author's Notes:** This began one day a while ago when Julesie told me she had had a terrible day. Which of course made me feel bad and what do I turn to when I'm sad. Well I turn to smut of course. But then Julesie said there was nothing new and good posted for her to read. So what did I do, I wrote her a lemon from scratch.

This is going to be an on going project, probably never completed because between the four of us we can come up with a lot of great ideas. There's no rhyme or reason to when these'll be posted, it all depends on what I can get done. Not every chapter will be for everyone. Like I mentioned in the summary it's all uke Vegeta. I'll title each chapter with which seme it is so you guys can pick and choose what you want to sample.

I have now re-orgainzed this to clump any series with each other and so each chapter has a title and the name of the seme involved. Also I'm starting to use this series as a way to tame plot bunnies I have for DBZ fics. Most will stay oneshots but some could be turned into more in the future.

**Warnings:** All uke Vegeta (that's what I and my muses prefer. You don't like it, then hit the BACK button now. Lots of smut, crossdressing, BDSM, mpreg...ah hell, suffice to say I'll probably have a little bit of everything as time goes on.

Also these are all unbetaed, sorry about any mistakes, but because these are so quick and simple I'm not going to take the time to make them perfect.

**Disclaimer:** ...alright, alright! I admit it! I do not own DBZ or its characters. I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise...but not after violating Vegeta as many ways as I can XD

**Semes used so far:** Goku, Brolli, Piccolo, Turles, Mirai Trunks, King Vegeta, Bardock, Radditz, Gohan, and Yamcha (and kinda Tien and Krillin)

So now go have fun lemon seeking reader. Scroll through the chapters and find the lemon to your liking, I have practically everything imaginable and more will be added.

I leave you with a box of tissues and a bowl of popcorn.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Previous Updates

UPDATE 5/21/2010: All the chapters except for "Courtly Gestures" have been revised, updated and redone. The KV/V lemon though will take a bit more heavy editing which I will do eventually.

Expect some new lemons to come out soon. One with Radditz, another a threesome and possibly a Vegeta/Vegeta one (wrap your head around that one o_O). In the future I'm hoping to tackle Gohan, a couple more sequels to other lemons, and a few more lemony oneshots to tame rabid plot bunnies in my mind.

UPDATE 9/17/2010: My first Threesome! A threesome was bound to happen in my lemons. My issue was having a setting and plot I liked and then writing the sex. Writing two people is hard enough…three, and well I start to lose track of folk. In hind sight I would have changed the pov from the semes to the uke…cause I'm not really happy with how this turned out. I fear the sex scene isn't that long and the plot is bigger than the sex, but I at least got through it. I probably won't do another threesome, at least not for a long while…but I am tempted to do an orgy kind of thing. Lots of semes and only one uke…what am I getting myself into XD

UPDATE 2/09/2011: One of four presents I wrote for my muses is now up. This one was a gift for Red Kasei. It is a sequel and final installment to the Bardock plot line. Expect the next three lemons in the coming month including a third Brolli western, a Gohan AU highschool lemon, and a semi-orgy bachelor party thingy. Lots to look forward to. Enjoy.

UPDATE March 7, 2011: The third (and possibly final) segment of the Brolli - Wild Wild West series. This was a New Years gift for SaiyanBride (my lovely, ultra awesome beta and muse). Took me a while to get it up but better late than never right? Anywho I hope y'all enjoy it. Next time I'll probably post the two lemons I gave to Julesie as gifts for her B-day and New Years. Until then, happy lemon reading to you all.


	2. Just a Quickie : Goku

Title: Just a Quickie

Seme = Goku

WC: 2,121

Summary: The first lemon I wrote for this collection. Based somewhere in the DBZ universe. We got smut, mpreg and minor female character bashing. What more do you need?

* * *

They both gasped as they landed on the small bed, having transported there from their training grounds. Clothes scattered in every direction, littering the floor and furniture with orange, blue and white.

Goku moaned as Vegeta nibbled his neck, leaving a predominant mark on his pale skin. His own hands sought flesh and he was rewarded with the firm round globes of Vegeta's perfect ass. He gasped as he was pushed onto his back, hands slapped away. He looked up to the prince kneeling on his hands and knees above Goku's own sweat glistened body. His eyes trailed over the bronze skin encasing powerful muscles, his gaze diving into every dip, skimming over every scar. A single line of drool slipped from his panting mouth as his eyes fixed on Vegeta's heavy cock.

His companion clearing his throat brought Goku from his lust infused daze, and he turned heated eyes on Vegeta. "Are you just going to stare Kakarotto, or are you going to do something. Because I could leave…ugh-"

Goku quickly tackled Vegeta when the Saiyan prince said he would leave, sending them flying so they were half hanging off the bed. Vegeta had his shoulders on the floor and his hips propped on the edge of the bed. Goku smirked at having caused his friend to look surprised, as the man didn't nearly show enough emotion on his face for Goku's liking. He planned to change that.

Goku scooted back on the bed, keeping his hands on Vegeta's hips to keep his companion pinned in the delectable position he was in. He fastened his lips to Vegeta's right hip bone, suckling the flesh while his thumbs stroked the sensitive crease where the prince's hips met his legs. He switched sides after Vegeta gave a particularly delicious moan, grinning against the prince's flesh as the man twisted in his hold, in too awkward of a position to do much. Vegeta's head twisted from side to side, hair splaying over the wooden floor, dark smoldering eyes glazed with passion.

Goku nuzzled his nose into the thick dark curls surrounding Vegeta's cock, rumbling deep in his chest at the perfect musky smell of the prince, feeling more turned on than before when they were trading vicious blows in their spar. His lips came into contact with Vegeta's hot erection and he kissed and licked every inch of the twitching appendage. He grinned as Vegeta dissolved into nonsensical words, moans and gasps the predominant feature of his vocabulary, body arching and writhing like a nymph, spiking Goku's lust to near unbearable heights.

Goku wrapped one hand around the base of Vegeta's cock; his other hand tight on Vegeta's hip, holding the impassioned man down. His mouth hovered over the mushroomed tip, letting his warm breath flow over it in a ghostly caress.

"Damn it Kakarotto…please…" Vegeta managed to gasp out, his own hands scrapping over the floor in a desperate attempt to ground himself in the flood of pleasure.

Goku wasted no time and descended on Vegeta, mouth wrapping around his hefty cock, suckling it as his tongue laved attention on the sensitive flesh. His head moved up and down, swallowing more and more of Vegeta's weeping erection with every decent. Then when he was halfway there, Goku stopped and started over, repeating the process again and again until Vegeta was actually crying out in desperation for release.

So Goku gave it to him.

One hard suck and a harsh rub to his balls and Vegeta was coming down Goku's skilled throat in gushes. His body shuddered with sensation, muscles twitching as the aftershock skimmed through his body. Vegeta lay debauched, spread out like a sacrificial lamb in Goku's bedroom. And Goku had never seen anything sexier than the prince lying dazed after his skillful touches.

Now it was Goku's turn.

He pulled Vegeta up onto the bed properly, the prince giving no response except to murmur in appreciation of no longer having to be in that uncomfortable, vulnerable position. Goku scrambled over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, libido forcing him to hurry. He nearly tore the bottom drawer completely out of the nightstand in his haste, snatching his tube of lubricant he kept there for their increasingly more common moments of passion. The two of them retreating to the room to make love in the middle of the day while Chichi was out of the house.

A wicked grin spread over Goku's face and he quickly uncapped the bottle, pouring and unseemly amount into his palm and rubbing it over his eager, twitching erection. Of course Goku was moving too fast and wasn't thinking properly so he wasn't remembering everything he was supposed to do in preparation for having a romp between the sheets with Vegeta. And the Prince was only just coming back to Earth from his trip around the moon, so he could not remind Goku of a very important detail he was forgetting.

Goku pounced on Vegeta just as the Prince was slowly sitting up, teeth grabbing onto his neck as he sat them both up, Vegeta settled in his lap. He got a weak glare for his actions but all he did was kiss Vegeta fiercely, tongue slipping in as Vegeta gasped, nearly inhaling his prince. One of his arms wrapped around Vegeta's back as a brace and the other grabbed his erection, holding it steady as Vegeta got the hint, sinking down and bringing them together.

Goku's eyes fastened on Vegeta's exquisite face as the prince threw his head back as he was breached by Goku's mighty erection. He growled in appreciation as Vegeta's hands gripped his shoulders tight and he wriggled his hips as he sank down. Goku leaned in and kissed Vegeta when his companion was fully seated, his now free hand coming around to gently stroke the prince's reawakened cock. Their tongues twined and they sat together, perfectly still as Vegeta's body adjusted to the intrusion.

Goku groaned as Vegeta rocked his trim hips back and forth slowly, turning sultry eyes on the large Saiyan, pulling away from the kiss to exotically move his body over Goku's, giving the man a show by pinching his own nipple and stroking his own erection. Goku's pupils dilated and he laid back, leaning on the headboard of the bed, settling in for the best show in the universe. His hands settled on Vegeta's hips, not guiding, just holding on as Vegeta started lifting and lowering himself over Goku's cock, throwing his head back and moaning his Saiyan name like a mantra.

Sweat gathered, moans grew in volume, bed springs squeaked and hands gripped tight as their pace grew quicker. Vegeta was completely uninhibited, pumping his hips up and down in a frenzy, hand gripping his dripping erection tight and crying out with every delicious stroke of his prostate. Goku just sat back and watched, his own orgasm bubbling and brewing in his belly as he watched his companion become lost in pleasure.

They were so close.

Goku reached around, deciding to end it here and now, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he busted an artery from sensory overload. His hand came in contact with the small knot of skin at the base of Vegeta's spine, where he stroked and rubbed the spot mercilessly, having discovered the pleasurable spot two weeks ago.

And that was it for Vegeta.

The prince came again with a yell, one hand pinching one dusky red nipple and the other holding his erection as he came all over Goku's stomach. Goku shot out his arms and caught the collapsing man, pulling Vegeta tight to his chest as his hips pistoned up fiercely as he neared his end, teeth sinking in to the soft flesh of Vegeta's neck. He shouted in ecstasy as he came, filling Vegeta with his warm seed.

He fell to his side, Vegeta cradled in his arms. They both gave little whimpers as his cock slipped free of Vegeta abused little hole, but Goku just curled closer to the prince in the aftermath of their lovemaking, gently licking the wound he had made on Vegeta's neck.

For several minutes all was calm in their little sanctuary. Goku felt their hearts slow to a normal pace and the warmth of Vegeta's seed fade away as it dried between them. Suddenly Vegeta sat up, causing and awful squish noise to sound as their sticky flesh was ripped from one another. Goku looked up in curiosity, absently scratching his crotch as he yawned.

"BAKA," Vegeta yelled, wrapping a hand around Goku's neck. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Goku stared wide eyed at his fuming companion, one hand scratching his head in confusion. "Umm…fucked you senseless," he said helplessly.

Vegeta turned bright red at the comment, growling and releasing his neck, scooting across the bed to sit on the edge of it. Goku sat up, rubbing his neck, even though it didn't hurt, Vegeta hadn't put much behind his attack. "What did I do," he asked, hesitantly drawing closer to the prince and laying a hand on his tense shoulder.

"You didn't use a condom," Vegeta murmured, looking intently at the wood floor.

"So? It's not like you can get pregnant," he said, following Vegeta's line of sight, wondering what was so fascinating about the floor.

Vegeta was absolutely silent, and slowly little warning bells went off in Goku's brain and he slowly put two and two together. "But…but…you're a guy."

"I'm a Saiyan."

"Yeah but–"

"There's no but Kakarotto. I could very well be…pregnant…with your child."

Goku stared at Vegeta in wonder, scratching his head in confusion. Well he never had any reason to doubt Vegeta before; his companion was always truthful with him, even if it occasionally hurt. "Okay," he said, putting an arm around Vegeta's shoulders and pulling the smaller man close.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Could be kinda cool actually. A full blooded Saiyan. Our kid would probably be pretty powerful."

"You're okay with this Kakarotto? What about your woman?"

And just as Vegeta said it did Chichi barge through the door, coming face to face with the two of them sitting naked on the bed with their clothes strewn around the room. Vegeta glared at her for the intrusion, eye actually twitching when he saw his woman walk up behind the harpy. Goku just sat and smiled, in too good of a mood to let anything ruin it.

"Hi Chichi," he said brightly, causing everyone to look at him funny. Did he have something stuck in his teeth?

"Is that all you can say to me, is 'Hi,' you unfaithful, unreliable man. Oh you just disgust me. I had suspected something was going on behind my back, but I didn't expect this."

"Well it's not like you and me are doing it Chichi. Beside I like sex with Vegeta better, it's much…sexier."

Goku cocked his head to the side as Chichi actually turned an interesting shade of purple and Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes. "Well it's true," he mumbled.

"Are you saying I can't satisfy you," Chichi screeched.

"Yeah."

And then she did the most curious thing to Goku, Chichi passed out. Dropped down to the floor unconscious. Hmm, he wondered what that was all about. He then looked up at Bulma who looked none too pleased, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was silent though and the silence stretched on, without counting the incoherent mumblings of Goku's passed out wife.

Goku didn't like silences, especially ones like these, they felt so uncomfortable. "Hey Bulma guess what," he said cheerfully, deciding he'd fill the silence with some good news.

"What," she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Vegeta and I are going to have a baby."

THUD!

Goku scratched his head in confusion at the sight of Bulma joining Chichi in unconsciousness on the floor. Was it something he said? Goku looked at Vegeta who was staring at the women with a rather smug look on his face.

Vegeta looked so sexy when he was smug.

He yanked Vegeta back into the middle of the bed, landing on top of the smaller man with a grin. He rubbed his new erection down on Vegeta's stomach, wiggling his eyebrows as Vegeta's eyes widened.

"No way Kakarotto. Not with the women in the room."

"Aww come on. Just a quickie. We'll be done long before they wake up. Besides, I want to make sure I got you pregnant."

Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta, silencing any more protests, grounding their hips together to spark their passion once again.

He had to admit. Today was a pretty good day.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you liked it.


	3. Wild Wild West : Brolli

Title: Wild Wild West

Seme = Brolli

WC: 3,545

Summary: Inspiration for this came from watching Shanghi Noon. I have no clue why but it did. Hope you like westerns. Also of note is that there is an original female character in here, but she's a side character so of no threat. I usually don't like putting original characters in, but I wasn't going to but any of the other women in DBZ in her position, none of them were strong enough to me or fit her profile. But I've come to like her a lot and I hope you do to.

* * *

Brolli sat high and regal on his black stallion, trotting through a small town on the outskirts of the frontier that had become a center of operation for him. After every hold-up, raid, and any other crime he committed he would come here, to Washburry, because it was furthest from the law of the west. And for an outlaw like him, that was very important for whenever he took a break from crime.

He smirked as all the folks in the town scurried away from him, disappearing behind any form of protection they could find, like barrels or horses. His face stared up at him with a sneer from every wall of every building, the words WANTED beneath his picture, with a reward steadily going up every day.

Brolli was quite proud of the name he had made for himself.

He wore tight black pants with dark brown chaps on top. His knee high brown boots with oriental dragons carved into the sides adorned his feet. He wore a black leather duster jacket that reached to the middle of his calves. Underneath he had a white button down costume shirt and a bright gold buckle was on his belt, something he stole from the first Sherriff he killed. Dual pistols adorned his hips, handles made out of genuine pearl with his name engraved on the side. They were his most prized possessions. A solid red bandana was wrapped around his neck and a brown cowboy hat sat on his head, covering the shoulder length golden hair he had pulled back in a leather strap.

He road to the outskirts of the little town, to a large building where any man was welcome, outlaw or not. The modest brothel of Washburry.

He slid off his horse when he got to the front of the building, whistling for a stable boy to come take care of Inferno, his stallion. He refused to leave his only trusted companion just sitting on the side of the road while Brolli went to go entertain himself. So he paid an extra gold piece to have his horse properly looked after for the next couple of nights he spent in the brothel.

Brolli walked up the porch, the spurs on his boots clanking with each heavy step he took. He pushed aside the swinging doors in the front, strutting in like he owned the place, which he practically did with all the time and money he spent here. An older woman, with her red hair up in a bun, swaying green dress with black lace hugging her hourglass figure tightly, and a look of authority on her face bathed in makeup , walked briskly up to Brolli when he entered.

"Hello there Sugar, good to see you again," she said brightly, a heavy western drawl in her voice. She lead him over to a table in one of the corners of the lively room, waving for one of her girls to bring whiskey, and lots of it. "The girls were getting a mite lonely without you darlin'."

Brolli just smirked, gazing around the establishment. Several tables were set up in the main room here, men scattered amongst the tables with girls fluttering around to entertain. A man played on the piano on the far side of the room, a girl on the stage next to the man was singing to the jig he played. A bar sat next to the stage, two men behind it serving drinks to everyone.

It was a comfortable, relaxed atmosphere. Just what Brolli needed after holding up a bank one week prior. "This place never changes Red," he said to the woman across from him. She was probably the only person in the world he could call a friend. They had helped each other a lot in the past, him with helping her set up the establishment, and her giving him a place to escape to from the law. There was a bond of trust between them that was so hard to forge in the west.

She just giggled, sipping on her own glass of whiskey while Brolli drained his. "So what are you in the mood for darlin'," she asked sweetly.

He was about to reply, saying he wanted his usual, which consisted of a rotation of the prettiest girls and a room for a couple of days, but he paused when someone caught his eye.

She stood with a tray at her hip, cleaning up the dishes left by a man who had just vacated the table to go upstairs with a giggling girl. She piled the dishes onto the tray, wiping down the table with a cloth she carried. She was like a doe, sweet, innocent, but breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm in the mood for that," he growled, eyes darkening in lust as his cock hardened in his breeches, following the girl as she glided away from the table to put the dirty dishes in a kitchen behind the bar.

"Not for sale I'm afraid," Red said, face impassive as Brolli glared at her.

"You've never denied me before Red, I wouldn't suggest doing so now," he said, sneer like the one on his WANTED poster covering his handsome face.

Red just sighed, looking at the girl before turning back to her most valued client. "Don't think you really want that one Brolli."

"Of course I do wench. She's the sweetest thing on two legs I 'er see."

"'She'…is a 'he,' Brolli," Red said bluntly, leaning back in her chair and turning serious eyes on the outlaw.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Brolli turned to look again, watching as she…no he, came back onto the main floor, gliding over to another table to clean it up after another soon to be satisfied customer left. He was built so petite for a man, though Brolli could tell his shoulders were a bit wider than a woman's and he had no defined hips, though his waist was trim. His black hair was pulled in a ponytail, thick bangs hanging over a pair of large onyx eyes. The dead give away was the adam's apple at his throat, even though he tried to cover it with a strip of lace tied around his neck.

"Why the hell is he wearing a dress. Same kind 'o dress your girls wear," he asked, eyes never leaving the sight of the man.

His satin dress came down to his ankles, a deep red color covered in black lace. A large slit went up one side, all the way to his hip, showing off a sweet thigh wrapped in a stocking held up by the ties of a garter belt. The corset on the top of the dress was pulled tight, giving the illusion of breasts even though he had none, shoulders exposed with the sleeves of the dress dangling down his arms. The beauty also wore black fingerless gloves on his hands and black high heeled boots on his feet.

He was exquisite to look at.

"You been lookin' at him long enough Brolli I'm sure you can figure why he's in that getup. Poor thing's so petite he couldn't fit in any of my outfits for my men, so I put him in a dress. I don't have the time or the money to make him a whole new getup," Red said in response to his question.

"How'd he get here," Brolli asked softly, absently sipping his whiskey, eyes never leaving the beauty.

"Don't rightly know myself. Found him one night after closing, sitting on my porch soaking wet. Poor thing was out in the middle of a storm. I brought him in and warmed him up. He didn't say much, just that he had to get away from where he been. So I offered him work here, to clean up after my patrons. He's been doing a fine job."

Brolli was silent for a while after her explanation. It was a bit of a shock to find out the gorgeous creature before him was a man, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting what he wanted.

"I still want him," he said, finally turning away from the boy to look at Red.

"I told you Brolli he ain't for sale," she said in frustration.

"Why the hell not," he growled.

Red sighed, crossing her arms and glancing at the boy before looking at him. "I'm worried about the boy is why. He's probably a virgin, unless he been raped like I suspect. He's as skittish as a colt and twice as shy. I don't see him satisfying anyone, least of all you," she said tightly, signaling for another bottle of whiskey, as the one they had been drinking ran out.

Brolli cocked his head at her answer, looking again at the boy. He watched as he cleaned another table, weaving through the crowd to the kitchen. Before he got there a man, drunk off his ass with a girl in his lap, reached out and pinched the boy's bottom. Brolli watched with a growl in his throat as the boy dropped the tray he was carrying, sending the glassware shattering to the floor.

Red was out of her seat before Brolli could be, rushing over to help the boy. Brolli leaned back in his chair, watching as she tore at the drunk man who shouted back. A few moments later he smirked as the man went flying through the door and into the night, curtsey of Red's bartenders who also acted as bodyguards. Red fussed over the boy, helping him clean up the mess he made before sending him to the kitchen.

Red returned to him then. She sat down with a huff, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in frustration. She glanced at Brolli periodically before looking away.

"I want him Red," he said softly. "Somethin' about him gets me and I don't know why. Give him to me. I'll take care of him."

She said nothing, watching him warily and tapping her fingers on her arm in contemplation.

"I'll have him exclusive like Red," he said, glaring as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious. He'll be all mine. He doesn't go with anyone else and neither will I. And if someone gives you trouble just drop my name. That should protect the boy easily."

She sighed, before she waved and caught the boy's attention, signaling for him to come over. "I'm trusting you Brolli. You're the only man I do. He's yours. But I don't want you with no one else but him understand. He's a fragile creature," she said softly as the boy approached.

"Doubt I'll want anyone but him after tonight," Brolli said, though not unkindly. Just a simple statement of fact.

Red smiled slightly at him before reaching out and pulling the nervous boy over to them. She stood up and pulled the boy close, leaning down to whisper into his ear. At first the boy tensed and he looked at Brolli with fear filled black eyes. But as Red continued to whisper to him and stroke his arms in comfort the boy relaxed and soon looked at Brolli with curious eyes.

Red pulled away, gently nudging the boy towards Brolli. "Brolli, this is my boy Vegeta. Vegeta this is Brolli. He may be an outlaw but he's not to be feared sweetheart," she said, before turning away and going to tend to more of her patrons.

They stared at one another before Brolli raised a hand, holding it out to Vegeta. The boy hesitated before letting his smaller hand be clasped in the larger hand. Brolli pulled him in then, catching the boy as he stumbled, putting the beet red beauty into his lap. Vegeta looked up at him with wide eyes, a hint of fear but there was more trust in those hypnotizing eyes so Brolli didn't worry. He just leaned back in his chair, one arm wrapping tight around the boy while he sipped on his whiskey.

He decided they would sit for a while, so the boy would get used to him, before they retired to Brolli's usual room, reserved only for his use. Vegeta relaxed slowly in his hold, glancing at Brolli shyly from time to time before leaning in and resting his head on his broad shoulder, snuggling into his hold.

Brolli could sure get used to this.

The night wore on, people coming and going through the brothel, but Brolli stayed in his corner with his beauty, glaring at any man who even glanced at Vegeta with lustful eyes. He encouraged the boy to have a few sips of his whiskey periodically, smiling as the alcohol loosened the boy up, giving him more confidence. He soon had the boy purring on his lap as he stroked his back and nibbled his delicate neck, leaving marks of possession for all to see.

Vegeta was a bundle of desire by midnight and Brolli growled as the boy began peppering his neck with kisses, arms coming to wrap around the outlaw's shoulders. He could take it no more so Brolli slammed down his glass of whiskey, nearly breaking the glass as he weaved one big hand into Vegeta's hair, pulling the boy into a deep passionate kiss.

Vegeta gasped at the action, but only pressed closer in response. Brolli's tongue sank into the boy's waiting mouth, growling at the mixed taste of whiskey and the sweetness of the beauty, it was a heady combination. He pulled Vegeta's close, giving a deep moan as his solid erection came in contact with the boy's ass, rutting hard as they kissed.

Brolli pulled away after a moment, scooping the blushing, whimpering boy into his arms and striding to the stairs, climbing them and going to his room, kicking the door open and slamming it behind him as he tossed his partner on the plush bed. He took off his jacket, tossing it onto a chair in the corner. Vegeta watched him, eyes curious and innocently lustful as Brolli stripped. He removed his boots and chaps, leaving his pants on. His belt was next, along with his pistols, which were placed safely on the bedside table for easy use. His shirt and hat were tossed carelessly to one side of the room, leaving him barefoot and bare-chested, pants undone and bandana still around his neck.

Vegeta squirmed on the bed, wide eyes fixed on Brolli as the man stalked to the bed, climbing on and hovering over his prize. Vegeta whimpered quietly, hand lifting but pausing before he made contact with Brolli's tan skin, blushing as he looked shyly up at the big man.

Brolli leaned down, gently kissing the boy's swollen cherry lips. "Touch me," he said, voice a sexy purr and Vegeta shivered beneath him at the sound.

Vegeta obeyed, gloved hand toughing his burning skin, bare fingertips trembling as they traced his defined muscles softly. Brolli sighed in appreciation at the treatment, bending down to mark the boy's neck even more, leaning forward and forcing Vegeta flat on his back on the bed, Brolli's large body covering the boy's lithe one. His hips made contact with Vegeta's and both of their breaths caught at the tingling feeling of their erections stroking together through their clothing.

Brolli pulled back after a few moments of them humping one another. He needed to move on to the main event or he would explode in his pants, which would not be as satisfying as exploding inside the beauty beneath him. He roughly grabbed the boy's legs, tearing off the boots on his dainty feet. Vegeta squeaked in surprise as Brolli's hands shot under his skirt, gripping his knickers and stockings together and yanking them down to expose his nether regions.

Brolli licked his lips at the sight of his soon to be lover. The boy was spread out, hair falling from it's neat style to something more in disarray, skirt bunched up around his waist exposing his hard erection, and flush spreading across his gorgeous face. Brolli smirked and flipped the boy over, Vegeta crying out in surprise at the sudden movement.

Brolli ripped at the ties of the corset on Vegeta's upper body, pulling it down partway before he was distracted by the pale, perfect ass wiggling in front of him. He grabbed each perfect globe of Vegeta's bottom, rubbing the soft skin with his calloused hands, cock twitching at the sight of Vegeta moaning beneath him. He looked around wildly, needing something to quickly prepare Vegeta, because he couldn't wait much longer.

He leapt at the bedside table, rummaging in the drawers for something of use, smirking in triumph as his hand came into contact with a jar of oil used to light the lamps in the room. Brolli pulled it out, scrambling to open the top and dip his fingers inside. Once coated he brought them to Vegeta's entrance, one hand rubbing the boy's back in comfort as he quickly, but thoroughly prepared him.

Vegeta moaned in pain and pleasure beneath him, hips either shifting away or towards Brolli's ministrations, unable to make up his mind whether he not he liked the attention. Brolli was thorough in his attention, his own hips shifting so he could rub his cock on the back of Vegeta's thigh to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

"Oh Brolli. Please do it…please," Vegeta whimpered, turning to look over his shoulder at the outlaw with lustful eyes.

He needed no more encouragement. He sat back, grabbing Vegeta's hips and bringing the boy onto his lap, back to his chest and legs spread wide. Vegeta's hands reached back to wrap around his neck, seeking Brolli's lips with his own. Brolli growled and captured the boy's lips eagerly, slowly lowering the beauty onto his impressive erection, one hand stroking Vegeta's smaller erection beneath his skirt to try and distract him from the pain to come.

Vegeta whimpered as he was lowered, body stretching uncomfortably as he was filled. "It hurts," he moaned, a tiny tear leaking from his eye to trail down his cheek.

Brolli licked at the salty tear, kissing the boy's neck afterwards and continuing to stroke his waning erection. "It will pass sweetheart. I promise," Brolli whispered, sighing when he was seated firmly in his little lover.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Brolli then, and his dark eyes, while filled with pain, were still trusting and warm. He leaned in and kissed Brolli's chin before leaning his head on his shoulder, showing that he trusted Brolli.

The outlaw felt his heart swell with emotion like he had never felt before, and he clutched the boy close, hips rocking back and forth, no way to explain what he felt with words. He continued to rock his hips, waiting for the clenching muscles around his cock to relax a bit before he let himself go. Vegeta groaned in his arms, hand threading into Brolli's hair and clenching tight as his back arched.

Brolli took that as a sign that he was ready so he lifted Vegeta up with one hand, bringing him up and down on his erection, thrusting up himself. Vegeta shouted then, hips moving with Brolli's thrusts, the lace of his satin dress stroking their skin enticingly as they moved together on the creaking bed, sweat beading on their skin as the pace was set.

Brolli bit at Vegeta's shoulder, trying to steel himself as he felt his balls draw tight as his orgasm approached, thrusting harder and causing Vegeta to scream in his arms. Vegeta's body went taunt in his arms suddenly, the boy moaning loud as a warmth spread over Brolli's stroking hand. The boy's muscles spasmed around the outlaw's erection, stroking the sensitive skin deliciously. And Brolli came with a shout, holding the exhausted boy close as he released inside Vegeta.

His arms loosened and Vegeta collapsed in a heap on the bed, thoroughly debauched. Brolli watched as his semen slowly leaked out of the boy, coating his creamy thighs in his essence. He felt so incredibly possessive at the sight that he had to lean in to bite at Vegeta's ass in response to the swell of pride in his chest. Vegeta groaned softly, looking over his shoulder with tired eyes.

"Brolli," he whispered.

The outlaw said nothing, just leaning down and kissing the boy, turning him over so he was facing Brolli properly. He laid down next to the boy, smiling as Vegeta curled close to him like a cat, sleepy eyes looking up at him in affection. They should really get up and get cleaned, but he was just feeling so content and happy that he couldn't move his satisfied body.

Vegeta fell asleep in his arms and Brolli followed him into slumber. Neither noticing the smiling woman checking up on them in the doorway. She was glad those two had found each other, because they deserved happiness and intimacy more than anyone else.

She closed the door quietly, slipping away to draw them a bath in the bathroom across the hall. Then she went downstairs to close up her brothel, smiling as he locked the door and dimmed the lights.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you liked it.


	4. Wild Wild West 2 : Brolli

Title: Wild Wild West 2

Seme = Brolli

WC: 4,201

Summary: Back by popular demand…the old west, DBZ style. This is a sequel to the first lemon of the same title, basically some time in the future. There will most likely be a third installment…because Brolli + Cowboy Hat = Delicious. Enjoy.

* * *

Vegeta giggled, warding off the grabs Inferno made for the apple he held in his hands. He danced around the clearing he was in with Brolli, laughing and skirting around the horse, kicking up water from the lake beside their picnic spot. The stallion's head continued to nudge him, lips grabbing at his skin, nose butting his shoulders. Finally Vegeta relented, giving the last apple from their picnic to the horse.

He wrapped his small arms around Inferno's nose, pressing his bare chest to the horse's face. Vegeta stood on his toes and pressing his face between the stallion's ears, nuzzling his soft hair. Vegeta squealed as Inferno lifted his head, bringing him off the ground and then swinging him around. He cried out as the horse butted him away and Vegeta stumbled back, arms flailing before he landed in the lake, water tossed up and soaking him. He sputtered, glaring at the stallion as Inferno trotted smugly away, finding a nice patch of grass to munch on. Vegeta looked up when he heard chuckling, blushing when his eyes came in contact with Brolli's, the outlaw lounging naked on their picnic blanket not to far from the shore of the lake.

Vegeta sat in the shallow water, swishing the water around with his hands, embarrassment making him quiet.

Things just didn't seem to be going right for him lately.

Brolli had come to the brothel the day before, riding in like he always did, regal and beautiful. Vegeta had been busy cleaning in the kitchen so he had not known, nor had Red because she was attending to a guest. The one who did see him in and lead Brolli up to his room was Pepper, Red's number one.

Pepper was beautiful, undeniably gorgeous. She was also cocky and shrewd, but knew how to make a man happy. And she had been with Brolli more than anyone before Vegeta arrived to the brothel. He had no problems with the other girls except her. They all liked him except her, but he couldn't say anything…because Pepper brought in the most money for Red, she was too valuable…and Vegeta wasn't. He could easily be kicked to the curb because of Pepper's influence in the brothel.

So he took her snide remarks, her jibes and boastings…because he couldn't lose his spot at the brothel. No one knew about how Pepper treated him, and they never could.

Vegeta glanced up at Brolli, who was now laying down, upper back propped on a tree trunk, his cowboy hat covering his eyes, naked body stretched and taunt under the afternoon light…he was beautiful. Vegeta bit his lip though and looked away.

Pepper kept telling him, after his first time with Brolli, how she was his favorite. How she had been with Brolli for years, long before Vegeta came around. "There's no way he'd want you over me," she had said one night two weeks before Brolli showed up this time. "He'll be done with you in a few months. Happens every time. He'll find something cute and use it till he's done. But I'm the one he comes back to every other time. You just wait and see freeloader."

It had hurt…it had hurt so badly. And Vegeta had agonized alone in his mind for weeks about what she said. He couldn't bear it if Brolli let him go. He had only known the outlaw for a couple of months but he was already madly in love. Vegeta never imagined he'd find someone that he would love like this, so passionately and unconditionally. It didn't matter that Brolli was a wanted outlaw. He was kind, and sexy, and gentle, and funny. He was everything Vegeta needed in his life…and that was the scary part.

Vegeta depended on Brolli so much now…that he worried what would happen to him if Brolli ever lost interest in him…which he was bound to from Pepper's words. It's not like the outlaw had made any declarations of love or had vowed to always be by his side. And Vegeta wouldn't ask him to because he feared he might potentially push the man he loved away.

So he stayed silent, drinking up every bit of affection he could get every time Brolli stopped by the brothel. But it still did not keep his fears from surfacing…even now after he had ridden with Brolli to this beautiful clearing with a large lake and waterfall.

The night before Vegeta had come back to their room, not knowing that Brolli was there, to find Pepper tending to him…and Brolli wasn't making any move to send her away. Her hands got friendly, masterfully undressing the big man in a way Vegeta never could. He was no where near as confident and skilled as she was. And maybe that's why Brolli continued to go back to her; because she was the kind of woman Brolli needed…not him.

Thankfully Pepper had stopped before getting too far, shooing Brolli off to wash up. Vegeta had hid in the hallway so the outlaw didn't see him but Pepper did, and she chuckled as she walked by him to the stairs, flipping her hair, confident and smug.

Vegeta looked up, from his spot in the water, hugging his knees to his chest, staring at the man he loved slumbering away.

The night before Vegeta had gone in to where Brolli bathed like nothing was wrong, deciding to savor every moment he could have with the man…so he would have sweet memories for when the outlaw grew tired of him. He had to. Vegeta was shy and skittish, he never did anything to pleasure Brolli in bed…he couldn't even hold his liquor. Brolli deserved so much better than him.

Someone like Pepper or Red. They were real women who could satisfy Brolli.

But Vegeta pushed these thoughts away long enough for him to enjoy his time with Brolli. They had come here early that morning, after a sensual roll in the hay. They had a large picnic together and then they had swum in the lake naked, playing and splashing, and Vegeta never had felt happier in his life. And then Brolli had retreated to the shore, saying he wanted to nap and Vegeta had played with Inferno instead…which had resulted in him here…in the water…thinking about his predicament.

Vegeta gasped quietly when he felt a tear leak down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away, trying to stop his lips from trembling by biting them. He turned and slowly scooted back in the water, trying to get deeper and away from Brolli, needing to distract himself.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

He whipped around, kicking up water as his wrist was grabbed just as he was sinking further into the water. Vegeta found Brolli holding him gently, looking at him with worried eyes, his other hand reaching out to touch his cheek, wiping away a tear Vegeta didn't even know was there. He trembled, both of them frozen as they knelt in the water. Vegeta whimpered as Brolli moved closer, gently wrapping him in the outlaw's strong arms. He shivered, wiping at his eyes as more tears fell.

"Tell me what's wrong," Brolli said softly, bending down to press the sweetest kiss to his lips. At that wonderful touch Vegeta felt the dam holding his tears back break and he sobbed, throwing himself into Brolli's arms, their wet nude bodies sliding together in a way that Vegeta would have blushed at if he wasn't so distraught.

"I love you," he gasped out, hands holding on the Brolli's strong chest, hoping beyond anything he would not be rejected for this.

What Vegeta got was something he didn't even hope to wish for.

"I love you too, Kitten…what's wrong?"

Vegeta's head whipped up, staring at Brolli with wide black eyes. "You do," he whispered, voice shaking…he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Brolli replied…like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Brolli," he cried, burying his head into the man's chest, clutching at his shoulders, gulping in his breath to try and not burst out crying…or laughing…he didn't know what he wanted to do.

Vegeta was so happy, ecstatic, he was mad at himself and Pepper, he was sad he had doubted this man, and he was just so relieved. "Don't ever leave me," he demanded, nails biting into his shoulder, wrapping his legs around Brolli's waist tightly, hoping to hold on to this man and never let him go.

He felt Brolli moving but he kept his eyes squeezed shut, just holding on. They sat down on the picnic blanket, Vegeta cradled in Brolli's lap, secure and safe in his arms. Hands pet at his back and his hair, threading through the tresses so soothingly Vegeta felt his sobbing subside into hiccups and then finally he calmed, dozing lightly on Brolli's shoulder, slightly embarrassed by his break down…but this man said he loved Vegeta, and that meant more than anything.

Vegeta whimpered quietly as a strong hand gripped his chin and brought his head up so he was looking into Brolli's soft and worried eyes, still stroking his back with his other large calloused hand. "What brought this on, Kitten? Why the tears," his lover asked, leaning in again to swipe away his last tear with his tongue, pressing a kiss to the spot after.

Vegeta wrung his hands together, eyes looking away as he bit his lip, blinking his eyes rapidly to stop any more unwanted tears as he tried to explain what had just happened. "I thought…you're going to leave me," he whispered, watery black eyes looking shyly up at Brolli, hands lifting to lightly press against the man's chest, feeling his soothing heartbeat and breaths.

Brolli shoved him back a bit and Vegeta cringed, fearing the worst. But all that happened was rough lips captured his own in a fierce kiss. He whimpered helplessly, going boneless in the outlaw's embrace as he claimed him with his lips. His tongue roamed Vegeta's mouth, swiping every crevice, tasting every corner. His own tongue was gently sucked by his lover, causing his back to arch at the sensation. Calloused hands rubbed at his skin, pinching his nipples, squeezing his ass or soothing his trembling muscles. Brolli then pulled back from the kiss, a single line of saliva connecting them until it snapped.

Vegeta was blown away by Brolli's eyes, they were so intense, so honest…so loving. He reached a shaking hand up, softly touching the outlaw's stubble lined cheek as the man spoke. "I will never leave you Kitten, not of my own free will…you're too precious for me to give up," Brolli whispered, almost looking bewildered like he didn't understand how Vegeta didn't know that.

"But…" he gasped, shaking his head, hands falling to his lap. "I'm so useless…I never do anything for you…you deserve so much better than me…I–"

Another kiss silenced him, and it was rougher and more passionate than the last. Vegeta was bent over Brolli's arm secure around his waist, moaning softly as he was consumed by this outlaw. But Brolli ripped his lips away far before his liking, cupping his face strongly in one hand, eyes burning in their emotions. "You are not useless Kitten, you're not. You do more for me than you can understand…just having you say you love me has healed wounds I didn't even know I had…I don't deserve you Kitten, and yet you're here in my arms," Brolli whispered, leaning in and kissing his nose. "Who filled your sweet head with these lies?"

Vegeta bit his lip, knowing he could not lie to this man…but not knowing if he should tell the truth. This moment was so overwhelming to him. All his fears and insecurities were just dashed away by this man in a matter of heartbeats…maybe he could tell Brolli, and the man wouldn't get mad.

"You…" Vegeta paused and licked his lips, looking at Brolli shyly when the man focused on the action with lustful eyes. "You like Pepper a lot…don't you?"

"Why in the world would you think that…I hate the girl," Brolli replied, eyebrow raised.

Vegeta's eyes widened, cocking his head in contemplation at the reply. "But she said you always go to her…" he trailed off, not wanting to add 'when you get tired of someone.'

Brolli snorted, blowing at a piece of hair that had fallen in his eyes and Vegeta subconsciously tucked the strand of hair behind the man's ear. He got a smile for his actions and another kiss on the nose. "I tolerate her. She's got some notion in that thick head of hers that I'm in love with her because she was the first I slept with in that place. I only go to her when there's no one else available," Brolli explained, finger softly tracing Vegeta's features. "I never had no one who really got to me…who…I guess completed me…that is until you came along Kitten."

"Brolli…"

"No one will ever replace you kitten. You take care of me like none of those women can. I don't have to keep up a tough exterior with you…I'm safe with you."

"Safe…but Brolli I'm not strong at all, I can't even shoot a…"

"Kitten, I mean my heart is safe with you."

Vegeta blushed to the tips of his ears at that statement, grinning shyly from beneath his thick bangs. Brolli smiled back at him, reaching over and grabbing his hat, plopping it down on Vegeta's head. He laughed as it slipped down to cover his eyes, much too big for him…but it felt so right. Vegeta giggled as Brolli shoved his face under the brim of the hat to capture another kiss from him, this one gentle and soft, just the barest brush of their lips together, warm breaths mingling, hearts beating as one.

He wrapped his arms around Brolli's shoulders, sighing as he was laid back, his lover's large hard body covering his own like a sensual blanket, rubbing against him. They were both hard, his smaller erection cradled between their rocking hip's with Brolli's, the organ stimulated by their bare skin and sweat. They lay together, just kissing and rubbing. Time seemed to slow as did their passion, and Vegeta never wanted the moment to end.

Brolli slowly pulled back and the hat on his head flopped down, covering Vegeta's face down to his nose, lips exposed and seeming to search for the outlaw's. "Brolli," he moaned, lifting a hand to the hat so he could see where his lover had gone.

A weight settled on top of the hat, forcing it back down to cover his eyes. "Leave it there Kitten, I just want you to feel right now," he heard whispered above him, a gentle touch on his cheek. Vegeta shivered at the words and the light touch, a part of him still desiring to contribute to their lovemaking in some way but…Brolli said he liked him just as he was, so Vegeta would stay where he was. He relaxed into the blanket, even though he couldn't feel Brolli, knowing he could trust the man and that anything he had in store would not hurt…in fact it would probably feel very good.

Giggles bubbled up from his throat when a very light touch skimmed across his belly. His light laugher was joined by Brolli's deeper chuckles and the teasing touch moved over his body, finding ticklish spots only his lover knew. He dissolved into laughter for a spell, thrashing on the picnic blanket giggling into the hat on his face. And then the touches went from teasing to sensual in a heartbeat, lightly pinching at his nipples and he went from giggling to moaning in the same amount of time.

It was a blur of passion after that.

Brolli's hands explored his body first, large palms stimulating his nipples, rubbing over his sensitive sides, skimming the inside of his thighs, stroking the backs of his knees. The outlaw's mouth followed next, sucking claiming bruises from his neck, nibbling his collar bone, bathing his nipples in sweet affection, thrusting into his belly button, biting the insides of his thighs, and loving each little toe on his delicate foot.

His body was aflame, arching and thrusting to his lover's will, moans spilling from his mouth that he would have been embarrassed about if he wasn't feeling so much mind numbing pleasure. Vegeta's creamy thighs were spread, and he panted in anticipation, still not able to see Brolli, wondering what the outlaw would do next.

They stayed frozen for a while, Vegeta spread out and Brolli kneeling between his thighs, seeming to contemplate what to do next. Vegeta blinked in surprise underneath the hat when he felt Brolli lay down next to him, hands still on his small body for comfort. "Roll over Kitten…on top of me," Brolli said, voice gruff and deep in his passion and Vegeta shivered despite himself.

Vegeta did as he was told, slowly rolling his body until he was on all fours above his lover. And then he realized something. Brolli's hat had slipped back just enough so he could see and he saw, not his lover's face, but his heavy erection, bright red and dripping for him. He shivered as large palms cupped the cheeks of his bottom, squeezing the plump flesh gently, warm breath ghosting over his twitching entrance. But Vegeta smiled, realizing Brolli was giving him a chance to pleasure him, something he hadn't done in the months they had been together.

Small hands reached out, gently grasping the large erection in his hands, stroking up and down slowly. He watched in fascination as a pearly drop of precome slowly oozed out of the slit on the top of Brolli's cock, slowly creeping down to land on his thumb. Vegeta brought that hand to his face, timidly lapping at the tiny drop on his skin, eyes fluttering at the tangy saltiness of it…but it didn't taste bad, just different. He moaned quietly as the erection in his hand throbbed, feeling his lover's heartbeat through the hard heated skin. He leaned down, tongue slipping out to lick at the head of Brolli's cock, eyes closing at the warmth of his skin. Another drop was lapped up by his curious tongue, and Vegeta smacked his lips together before his tongue began exploring, trailing up and down the sides of his lover's cock, nuzzling his rough pubic hair and rubbing his cheek against his erection.

He heard Brolli quietly moaning and Vegeta felt his pride swell at the knowledge that he was pulling those sounds from the outlaw's throat, he was making the man feel good. Vegeta felt bolder, bringing his mouth back to the head of Brolli's cock, pausing for only a moment before opening his mouth, wrapping his lips and tongue around the head of his lover's erection.

He had seen other girls at the brothel doing this for their customers, when men didn't have a lot of coin to spare for a full night. Vegeta and Brolli had never done this to one another since they met, and Vegeta felt it was time he gave it a try. His eyes slid shut, focusing on his mouth. He was slow and curious, head bobbing up and down slowly, sucking once in a while. Brolli moaned louder, gasping here and there and Vegeta's confidence grew, slowly lowering his head to take more of his lover's impressive erection into his mouth. His tongue swirled and pressed against the outlaw's erection, head bobbing up and down as he sucked hard, getting used to the motions. Vegeta couldn't take all of Brolli into his mouth, since he didn't yet know how some of the girls managed to suck a man's entire erection into their mouths so he just wrapped his hands around the parts he couldn't suck, rubbing and squeezing the soft skin.

Vegeta shouted against the erection in his mouth as a hand grabbed his own smaller cock and a tongue licked up the cleft of his ass, swirling around his entrance. His scream reverberated on the erection in his mouth, causing the man below him to groan loudly, the sound sending vibrations against Vegeta's sensitive skin and his hips jerked at the sensation. He tried to stay focused on his task of pleasuring Brolli, even as that tongue and mouth lapped and slurped and nibbled at the wrinkled orifice of his entrance.

A finger joined the fray a heartbeat later, soon followed by another, and another, pressing in easily to his relaxed body, spreading around his lover's saliva, preparing him for the next bout. Vegeta's hips rocked hard, pumping into the large hand cradling his young cock and the fingers and tongue that slowly fucking him. He sucked harder in retaliation, groaning and whimpering against Brolli's cock, stroking and squeezing every bit of the outlaw's erection.

The next moment was a flurry of movement. Vegeta gasped as suddenly his lover's fingers and mouth pulled away from him, followed by hands grasping his hips in a bruising grip and yanking him away from Brolli's cock. He whimpered, reaching out weakly for the man's cock, wanting more, but he was spun around. Vegeta trembled at the burning fire in Brolli's eyes, the man's hat sitting precariously on his head, angled to the side by the sudden movement.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around Brolli's shoulders holding on as he was manhandled, legs forced to wrap tight around the outlaw's waist, ass spread wide by a fierce grip of large hands. Vegeta cried out, back arching and head thrown back as he was swiftly penetrated in one sharp thrust of Brolli's hips. His hands gripped his lover's shoulders tight, body shaking hard at the pain and unexpectedness of the entry. But he relaxed; forcing his body to do so as he knew what was to come was going to feel so good.

Lips suddenly found his and his eyes closed in rapture as he was kissed, the kiss much more soft and loving than the brutal entry. Vegeta's hands found their way into Brolli's thick blonde hair, holding on gently as he rocked his hips, kissing the man he loved back. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but oh so passionate. He whimpered when Brolli pulled away to look at him. The outlaw's eyes were so intense, so loving and admiring, and Vegeta felt himself flush deeply at the look, shyly batting his eyes.

Hips below his own softly thrust up, their eyes still locked as they moaned together. Their pace had suddenly slowed down from the earlier rush, and they rocked together slowly under the afternoon sun, eyes locked and intense as they loved each other. The hat on his head shielded them both from the intense afternoon sun, just as the branches of the trees did. Their noses rubbed lightly together as they made love and Vegeta felt a smile spread over his face as they moved as one.

His thighs quivered as he slowly thrust his hips up and down, shivering as Brolli's large cock moved within him, stretching him hard and rubbing his prostate slowly. His lover's hips jerked up, meeting his own in a gentle slap. Vegeta bit his lip, finally breaking their eye contact as his eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back, the pleasure of Brolli's cock rubbing inside him and claiming him to much for Vegeta to take. Lips fastened onto his exposed neck and he groaned as Brolli gently sucked at his pulse point, nibbling the fluttering skin.

Heat pooled low in his gut, his balls drawing up tight as he bounced on Brolli's lap faster, panting and holding on to the man's hair to brace himself against the pleasure wracking his body. Brolli groaned against his shoulder and Vegeta's eyes rolled into his head, his lovers hot come splashing inside of him, the outlaw's large cock twitching and throbbing within him.

Vegeta tossed his head, the hat flying from his hair as he found his climax. His body shuddered and collapsed in Brolli's strong hold, panting into the man's chest as his own cock twitched against their bellies, painting their skin in his passion.

They held each other tight, both of them slumped in exhaustion as they came down form their orgasmic high. Vegeta shivered as a soft afternoon breeze fluttered over his back and suddenly they were up and moving. He gasped when they were suddenly in the water, the warm liquid wrapping around them.

Brolli just smiled at him though, lowering them both into the water, moving into the middle of the lake close to the waterfall. He was still wrapped tight around his lover, arms and legs snuggly holding the outlaw. They kissed suddenly, for no other reason but to feel connected. Vegeta sighed, not able to keep the smile off of his face.

At one point today he had thought things were not going well for him.

Now though Vegeta knew he was the luckiest person alive, to be loved by this man holding him so tenderly that afternoon.

"I love you, Brolli."

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	5. Of Leather & Paddles : Goku

Title: Of Leahter and Paddles

Seme = Goku

WC: 3,695

AN: total PWP, no plot, no story, just sex. Oh and it's S&M. Got inspired to write my first S&M story thinking back to a time Julesie and I were talking about spanking and when it's appropriate in stories. I'm not sure if it's any good since it's my first time but I tried. So here we go (I know you can figure out who's the S and who's the M.) *evil smirk*

* * *

Goku stood with his arms crossed, staring out of the window into the stormy night swirling around the house he was in. It was a small capsule home, three rooms. One large one that served as a living room and kitchen, another was a large bedroom and the other was a large bathroom, with a big bathtub in the middle. Goku was in the living room, watching the outside world, tail swishing behind him in agitation as he waited.

The front door opened as a flash of lightning burned the sky, followed by the clack of thunder. Goku turned with a smirk, eyes staring at the person who came into the room. They had a hood and cloak on, to ward off the storm, so Goku could not properly see them, but he knew what lay beneath.

"You're late," he growled, glaring at the other. "You will be punished for that. Now go get ready."

The other trembled beneath their cloak, nodding and disappearing into the bedroom, giving no argument to Goku's words. Goku went to the little fireplace that already had a fire in it, adding a few more logs and stoking the fire. He stood up, staring into the flames, one hand on the mantle and the other fingering the fabric of his pants.

He wore a complex leather ensemble. He had straps crisscrossing over his defined chest, beneath a leather duster, with fingerless gloves on his hands. He wore leather chaps on his legs with black boots, a tight g-string the only thing covering his groin, though it was barely doing its job. As he got hard at the thoughts of what was to come that night the black leather could barely contain his large cock or throbbing balls. But it wouldn't matter soon, he'd be removing the obstructing clothing all in due time.

He turned as the bedroom door opened, smirking at the sight that greeted him.

Vegeta stood in the doorway, adorned in leather like Goku, but of a different design and purpose. The Saiyan was blushing and staring at the ground as he was scrutinized by Goku.

He wore a g-string like Goku, along with a garter belt attached to fishnet stockings. He wore tall high heeled boots. On his torso he had long sleeves that attached to one another around his neck, with a collar on top, but it left his chest and back completely bare. His long tail had several straps attached to it.

He was the perfect slave.

"Now into you're punishment position Vegeta. You were late, and you know what that deserves," Goku said, coming to stand in front of Vegeta and stoke his chest softly while he stared down at the shorter man with heated eyes.

"Yes," Vegeta replied, dark eyes meeting Goku's before turning away in submission, though there was a small satisfied smile on his face, like he had turned up late on purpose.

Goku roughly grabbed Vegeta's chin, dragging the man up onto his tiptoes and snarling into his face. "Yes what, pet," he growled.

"Yes master," Vegeta said, trembling in Goku's hold, eyes glazing over at the dominant tone in the taller Saiyan's voice.

"Good boy," Goku pushed Vegeta away. He went and sat on the sole chair in the room, his legs spread as he gestured to his lap. Vegeta stood for a moment before quickly coming to Goku's side. He shivered and leaned down, placing his hands on the opposite side of the chair and laying himself across Goku's thighs. His head hung down as he raised his hips, bottom exposed except for the black g-string nestled between the globes of his ass.

Goku purred in appreciation at the submissive gesture, hand coming to gently run over the soft flawless skin of Vegeta's ass. His eyes darkened as Vegeta wriggled in his lap in anticipation, but he ignored his eagerness, taking his time before he started the 'punishment.'

He pet the trembling man in his lap, knowing Vegeta could feel Goku's hard cock poking into the soft skin of his stomach. After he punished Vegeta he would have the prince service him, before they moved on to more…stimulating events.

Without any warning Goku brought his hand down, grinning at the satisfying thwack and the sudden reddening of Vegeta's left cheek. The prince in his lap yipped at the slap, wiggling a bit and moaning as the sting settled into his skin. Goku brought his other hand down and grabbed the back of Vegeta's neck, holding the smaller man tightly. "I wouldn't move if I were you Vegeta, or I could drag this on until my hands get sore," he said softly, smirking as Vegeta went absolutely still on his legs. He had only done that once before, spanking Vegeta until his hands were sore, followed by several rounds of rough sex. Suffice to say Vegeta was not able to sit properly for a very long time.

He brought his other hand down again, this time on the right side, roughly rubbing the skin after the slap and feeling Vegeta quietly moan, the vibrations rumbling in his chest and transferring to Goku's cock. He loved this part.

Goku continued to slap Vegeta's ass harshly, hand nearly invisible as he brought it down for consecutive slaps over and over. Vegeta went from whimpering, to moaning, to crying out at the slaps. Goku heard the man's voice go hoarse with tears and that was his cue to stop. He gently rubbed his hands over the burning skin; leaning down to place little kisses on the hot flesh. Vegeta continued to quietly cry in his lap, body bent in exhaustion over Goku's thighs. Goku pulled Vegeta up, turning him over so he was now curled up on Goku's lap, making sure his hips were tilted so there was no unnecessary pressure on his abused bottom.

Vegeta nuzzled his neck and Goku stroked his back in response, feeling their bond grow that much tighter after the abuse. Vegeta looked up at him with shinning black eyes and he could not help kissing away his tears. He got a small smile for his attentions and he gently nibbled Vegeta's jaw line for a moment before pulling back. "Better now," he asked quietly.

Vegeta nodded, smile still on his face. Goku nodded. "Good. Now service me," he said, voice dropping low at the words.

Vegeta nodded, eyes still shinning, but lust took the place of pleasurable pain.

The prince slid sensually off his lap, hands stroking at the parts of his chest that were exposed through the leather bands. Vegeta's lips fastened on to one of his nipples for a moment, gently sucking the pebbled flesh before releasing it with a pop, licking his lips and shimmying lower. Goku rumbled in appreciation at the attention, eyes fastened on his slave who now knelt on the ground.

Vegeta reached out, soft hands grabbing his cock and pushing aside the small fabric of the g-string that was failing to hide anything. The prince leaned in and nuzzled his penis, smelling him, feeling him and finally tasting him with soft, delectable licks of his tongue. Goku relaxed into the chair he sat in, sighing in satisfaction as he was serviced. He lifted one hand and ran it through Vegeta's soft spiky hair, rubbing the man's scalp as he kissed Goku's cock, almost as if he was kissing a precious toy or doll, with innocent affection. He gripped his slave's hair tighter as Vegeta's actions turned less innocent and much more skilled.

Vegeta's mouth fitted over the crown of his erection, suckling the sensitive skin, tongue swirling around the tip, gently rubbing into the small slit in the center. Vegeta and Goku groaned together as sweet pre-come oozed out of Goku's penis, quickly snatched up by Vegeta's greedy tongue. The prince doubled his efforts at that small drop, obviously desiring more. "You're such a cock whore," Goku said, voice breathy as Vegeta's head bobbed in his lap.

Goku growled as Vegeta sucked hard, slurping at his erection eagerly, one hand stroking whatever couldn't fit into his mouth. Which wasn't much even though Goku was very well endowed, as his slave was very apt at servicing Goku by now. The other sensually stroked his rock hard balls, juggling them in his warm hand and stimulating the sensitive skin. He had been giving Vegeta lots of opportunities to perfect his cock sucking skills. Goku leaned his head back, groaning as his orgasm came close. His hips started thrusting and he gripped Vegeta's head tighter, fucking the prince's mouth roughly. Vegeta just let it happen, as he was supposed to, continuing to suck and opening his throat wide to accept Goku into him, desiring all that Goku planned to give him.

Goku shouted as he came, hips stilling and pulled Vegeta down onto his lap until the man's nose was buried in his pubes. He relaxed his grip when the harsh, pleasurable spasms stopped wracking his body and he watched as Vegeta pulled away with a gasp, coughing into his hand. Some of Goku's come dribbled from Vegeta's mouth down his chin, some drops landing on his small hand.

Their eyes locked and around his panting Goku managed to raise an eyebrow at Vegeta. The prince blushed before delicately licking every drop of come that had escaped his willing mouth, like a little feline finishing off every drop of cream. Goku watched in fascination, never growing tired of the sensuality of the other Saiyan. Vegeta looked at him shyly when he was finished, doe eyes locked with his predatory ones. A wicked smile came over Goku's face and Vegeta's shivered where he sat on the floor.

"Shall we continue my pet," he said slowly, reaching out and stroking the side of Vegeta's soft face.

The prince trembled beneath his fingers. "Yes Master," he replied quietly.

Vegeta turned, but did not stand. Once their sessions started he was not allowed to walk on his feet. He was a pet, and as such he was supposed to act like one for the duration of their time together. The prince crawled across the floor, tail waving high above his back as he went into the sparsely furnished bedroom. Goku entered behind him, closing the door and locking it, for no other reason but the feeling it evoked.

There was only a large bed in the middle of the room, the only piece of furniture in the space besides a small table and a doggy-bed. But the walls were covered in a variety of hooks holding all sorts of…useful items. Goku walked around the room, looking at his toys, running his fingers over each one, deciding what he wanted to use that stormy night.

He turned, holding out the first toy for his pet to see. Lightning struck again and Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight of the string of beads in Goku's hands. They didn't play with them that often but when they did it was because Goku was in a playful mood. He tossed the beads at Vegeta, eyes glinting as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do it," was all he said.

Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes, blushing to the roots of his hair. He nodded at Goku's words, because disobeying would not go over well with the man in charge. Vegeta looked around a moment, seeming to search for something.

"Use your mouth pet," Goku said with a smirk, leaning back and crossing his legs, eyes fixed on his slave.

Vegeta nodded again. He placed the beads on the floor so he could take off his g-string, exposing his nether regions to his master's lustful gaze. Vegeta then picked up the beads and crawled to the doggy-bed on one side of the large bed, the side his master sat at. He lay back, bending his knees and spreading his legs. He brought the beads to his mouth, seven in total, all the size of a golf ball, and gently licked each of them in turn, thoroughly coating them with his saliva before bringing them to his entrance.

Vegeta keened as he pushed one by one inside of him, wiggling his hips as he was filled by the cool, glass balls. As the seventh one entered him he moaned quietly, dropping the string that attached them all. He lay back on the bed, stroking the inside of his thighs as two of the beads rubbed over his prostate.

Goku got off the bed when his pet was ready, grabbing a thick leather band and wrapping it tight around the base of Vegeta's cock. His slave mewed quietly at that, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Not yet my sweet pet, there is much more to come before you can feel satisfaction," he purred.

He yanked his small slave into his arms, dumping him on the bed face down. Vegeta squeaked, and wiggled his hips. Goku grabbed some restraints before he climbed onto the bed, straddling Vegeta's back. He roughly grabbed the prince's arms, cuffing his wrists together before attaching them to the hook on the headboard. Then he wrapped two different straps around Vegeta's ankles, tying the long cloth to the foot of the bed, spreading Vegeta's leg's wide. Then he leaned up, grabbing the ball gag he had, gently slipping it into Vegeta's mouth, rumbling in response to the action as Vegeta moaned

Goku climbed off, trailing his hands softly down his pet's back to soothe him before leaving and going to get another toy to play with. He grabbed two different items, balancing them in his hands, trying to decide what he would use tonight, and what he would use later. He put away the whip he had, deciding to use the long feather he had in his other hand to stimulate his pet while he pulled out the beads in his ass.

He crawled onto the bed, smiling at the sight of Vegeta spread out in such a delectable way. Goku lifted the feather he held, smirking as he brought it down onto the back of Vegeta's left thigh. He heard his pet gasp around the gag in his mouth, trembling beneath him. Sometimes the lightest of touches can feel just as strong as the roughest.

Goku twirled the feather over the soft skin of Vegeta's body, trailing over his legs then skimming over his back, trailing it over every inch of perfect skin. He reached out, grabbing the string connected to the beads inside of Vegeta, gently tugging it, though not pulling hard enough to release one of the beads, just moving them enough so Vegeta could feel them.

Vegeta's hips rose as much as they could at the feel, groaning around his gag. His tail swished back and forth in the air, releasing his aroused musky scent for only Goku to smell. Goku trailed the feather over Vegeta's still red ass as he finally tugged on the string, one bead popping from Vegeta's body. His pet arched his back at the feel, hips wriggling at the tickle of the feather and the stretch of the bead leaving his body. Goku brought the feather further down, letting it flutter over Vegeta's wet clenching hole. His prince trembled and groaned loudly, tail twitching at the soft touched on his sensitive entrance.

Goku let the feather trail over the hole before he tugged on the string, the next bead slipping out deliciously. Vegeta's hips humped the bed at the feeling as he mumbled around his gag and shook his head from side to side in pleasure. Then Goku trailed the feather down further, twirling it over the soft skin between his pet's balls and entrance, licking his lips as the smell of arousal grew stronger and his slave wiggled exotically on the bed sheets.

He pulled out another bead as the feather tip stroked Vegeta's sac and the prince screamed behind his gag. He pulled harder as he sensually trailed the feather up his crack, pulling out two beads at once that had his pet's back arching exquisitely, loud moan filling the air. Goku smiled, pulling the feather away and tossing it aside. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the warm skin of Vegeta's ass, licking softly and pulling out another bead.

His pet was thrashing on the bed now, obviously at his peak but the cock ring hindered him from finding satisfaction. Goku grinned wickedly, trailing his lips lower, sliding his tongue down Vegeta's crack. He came to his hole and he wetly licked his pet, tongue twirling around the sensitive puckered skin, nibbling around the edges gently. He heard a sob escape Vegeta, as his hips pushed back towards his mouth, silently begging for more. He dipped his tongue in for a moment, before pulling away, yanking the final bead from Vegeta's body.

His pet screamed around his gag, mumbling nonsense that Goku couldn't hear. He gently kissed Vegeta's ass, deciding the time for play was over for now. They both needed their release. He tossed the beads to the floor and untied Vegeta's legs from the bed, though he kept the long strands of silk wrapped around his slave's ankles. He flipped Vegeta over, gently removing his ball gag so he could properly kiss his pet. His tongue traced over Vegeta's puckered lips, growling as he slipped inside his mouth. Goku wetly traced every crevice he could get to, sighing at the sweet taste of his pet. He pulled back, looking down with dark eyes at his panting pet, feeling pride swell in his chest at how debauched the man looked, lying beneath him with his hands still tied to the headboard.

"You've been a good boy," he whispered, leaning down to nibble his ear. "You deserve a reward my pet."

Vegeta's eyes lit up like stars, looking up in adoration at Goku, body wriggling beneath his master's. Goku growled softly at his pet's look, pulling away with a whine from Vegeta. He removed his own g-string, sighing as his renewed erection was released from its confines. He also removed his jacket, flexing his arms in manly pride as Vegeta watched with lustful eyes. He then grabbed the ties around Vegeta's ankles, bringing the long silk strands together and tying the two ends to one another. Then he took that and slipped it behind Vegeta's head.

His pet was now spread out for a perfect fucking. His ankles were raised high in the air due to the long rope wrapping behind his neck, holding them up. His arms were stretched above his head, leaving his body taunt and exposed for Goku to take.

Goku wasted no time in preparation, liking it rough. He knelt in front of Vegeta's raised rump, holding his large cock and pressing forward. He watched with bated breath as he sank in to Vegeta's body, nearly being sucked up by his eager pet who was rhythmically clenching the muscles of his passage to urge Goku further in. He went in slowly, sighing as his pubic hair made contact with Vegeta's ass, rocking his hips a bit as he settled into his pet's willing body.

Vegeta's head was thrown back, eyes closed in pain and pleasure. Goku gave him no time to recover before pulling his hips back, until he slipped from Vegeta's body, powerfully thrusting forward into his entrance. Vegeta's howled at the feel and Goku continued to do it, slowly pulling all the way out before thrusting back in, changing the intervals of the pause before he snapped his hips, smiling as he drove Vegeta crazy with pleasure.

But after a while he stopped that technique and just went to roughly fucking his pet. His hips pistoned back and forth strongly, their skin slapping together with each thrust. Goku leaned over his slave, rocking hard and aiming for his prostate. He growled as Vegeta's internal muscles clenched around his hard erection, deliciously stroking his cock, folding him in a hot, wet embrace. Goku thrust harder and faster, shouting as he went into Super Saiyan, hair going blonde as his erection grew larger.

Vegeta howled beneath him, looking up at him with wide black eyes, tears leaking out of the corners at the pleasure wracking his body. Goku's thrusts were more powerful now, and he groaned at the tightness of his pet, feeling his orgasm pool in his belly. He was close.

He reached down, roughly snapping off the cock ring around his pet, locking eyes with Vegeta. He leaned down and licked his lips, their breaths mingling. "Come for me," he growled.

And Vegeta did, back arching impossibly, hands clenching his bonds and thighs trembling as warm semen splashed from his untouched cock. "Master," he screamed, spasms overcoming him at the mind blowing orgasm.

Goku howled at the tight muscles stroking his cock clenched tight as his pet came and he rocked his hips hard, groaning as he felt himself come, filling his slave with his essence. He panted, holding himself up on trembling arms. Goku looked down at Vegeta, smiling as his pet was panting as well; eyes closed and flushed a bright red.

He pulled away slowly, sighing as his softening cock slipped free of his slave's debauched body hearing Vegeta whimper at the action. He watched as his semen slowly dripped from his pet's abused hole and he growled softly at the sight. Goku then reached up to Vegeta, untying his wrists then his ankles, letting the prince's body flop onto the bed in exhaustion.

Vegeta reached out for him then, whimpering quietly. Goku just smiled and laid down beside his pet, purring as the prince curled up to him then, nuzzling his chest and relaxing into his embrace. He stroked Vegeta's soft body, soothing his pet after their intense sex. Goku kissed his pet's head, breathing in his sweet satisfied scent as he felt contentment flow through his tired body.

"Good boy," he whispered breathily, bringing Vegeta's face up for a soft sweet kiss.

'I'll let my little pet rest a bit before round two,' he thought with a wicked smirk.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.

Note: The items I used I actually picked from an online S&M store. I had a page of items, closed my eyes and pointed and there were the beads, the feather, and the restraints. Was kind of fun not having a completely set plan for the lemon.


	6. Of Leather & Paddles 2 : Goku

Title: Of Leather and Paddles 2

Seme = Goku

WC: 3,053

AN: This one is a sequel to the first BDSM I did. Basically just another night with our favorite Master and Slave. New toys and new surprises. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Goku smiled as he put the finishing touches on the living room, which was really just shoving every piece of furniture to the walls leaving the wooden floor completely exposed. He put down some fur rugs for comfort and warmth, as he wasn't lighting the fire tonight, he needed everything dark for they game they were to play.

He was dressed to impress, complex leather ensemble donned as he waited in the living room, crisscrossing straps on his chest and leather chaps on his legs, his groin, feet and arms were bare because tonight was about sensation, and he didn't want to be wearing too much for what was in store. Goku glanced at the three small items on the mantel above the dark fireplace, smirking in anticipation.

Vegeta had been on time tonight, which had left them both a bit unsatisfied because there was no punishment to implement, but it was Goku's fault. He had called Capsule Corps earlier that day and had growled over the phone that Vegeta had to be on time tonight, he had something very special planned. Goku could just see his pet's eyes glaze over and a blush stain his cheeks, a shiver working its way down that exquisite body from the tone of his voice. He hung up after that, and let the anticipation build throughout the day.

His pet was in the bedroom now, getting dressed and putting on the items Goku wanted him to have on as they played. Goku stood in the middle of the room, tail swishing lazily behind him as he waited.

Tonight was going to be fun.

The door to bedroom opened slowly, the hinges creaking as his pet emerged, eyes lowered demurely, blush plastered on his regal face. Vegeta slowly walked to him, his gait slow and small, hips twitching with each step he took. Goku grinned wolfishly down at his pet when Vegeta was in front of him. The prince lifted a hand, glancing at him for just a heartbeat as he placed a small plastic object in Goku's hands.

A remote.

Goku took it, studying it as he pulled Vegeta to his body, inspecting whether he had done everything per Goku's specifications. His pet wore his garter belt, tonight with sheer black stockings instead of fishnet, his groin as bare as Goku's. Vegeta also wore tight, spandex sleeves that connected to one another around his throat, leaving his muscled torso bare for Goku's explorative fingers. His fingers stopped their journey when he came to Vegeta's nipples, both of them angry red as they were clamped with lightly weighted nipple clamps. He fingered the jewels that served as weights on the end of metal chains attached to the clamps, hearing his pet's breath catch at the feelings.

His fingers moved on; hand shooting down in between Vegeta's legs, his pet gasping as he roughly manhandled the prince. Goku smirked at the shy and embarrassed look on Vegeta's face as his fingers came into contact with the other item he had demanded Vegeta wear.

It was something he had bought recently. Some instinct had told him to go shopping at the toy store he frequented for all of his sinful deeds with Vegeta; the items littering the walls of the bedroom were all purchased at said store. When he arrived there had been a new toy on display and Goku immediately bought it. With the toy came a little free gift for his purchase, those items sitting innocently on the mantel.

The toy was a combo butt plug and cock ring, both attached to one another, and in the part between the two toys was a bullet. A powerful vibrating bullet that caused both the butt plug and the cock ring to vibrate, all with the little flick of the switch in his hand.

"Good boy," he purred, turning on the remote controlled bullet for just a moment then turning it off, teasing. His pet went taunt in his arms before recovering.

They stared at one another, both of their cocks hard and jutting against each other's stomachs as they stood still and silent in the living room. Their breaths mingled, lips just barely brushing together, he watched his pet's eyes close, smiling to himself. No one would understand this relationship of theirs. People would think it was some kind of power trip, that he was using Vegeta, or that the prince was a masochist. They wouldn't understand that this was a relationship and he was the dominant. Their species thrived on these kinds of relations, and their bond was strong. They were very much in love; they just had a way of expressing that love that humans were not used to.

After a moment Vegeta pulled back with a soft mew, kneeling down on the floor, gazing up at him with affectionate eyes before looking away, as was proper. Goku walked around the room, shutting the curtains around the house, in the bedroom and bathroom as well as the living room. It was already dark outside but he needed it to be as dark as possible, so they would both be blind for their game.

But even if he couldn't see he still had his senses and he expertly weaved to the mantel above the fireplace, hands closing in on the objects of their play. He could feel Vegeta kneeling behind him. Vegeta's breath sped up just a tiny bit, to show he was excited and eager. Goku went to him then, kneeling down beside his pet and showing him their toys.

Glow in the dark dice.

But of course they weren't just any kind of dice, they were glow in the dark foreplay dice, three of them. Each represented a different part of foreplay, with six different options for each part. One die was for 'action' the choices being lick, suck, tease, massage, kiss, or a question mark, which meant seme's choice. The second die was for 'body part', the choices being all over, cock, ass, balls, nipples or another question mark. And the third die was for 'location', the choices being living room, bedroom, kitchen, outside, hot tub or a question mark.

Goku smirked as Vegeta inspected them in the dark, each giving off a faint glow, but not enough for them to see one another, adding more sensuality to the moment.

"I'm going to roll these my pet, and you're going to do what they tell you to," he whispered. "We're going to play three rounds and if I come all three times, then you can play…but only one round before I fuck you into oblivion."

"I can play too," his pet whispered, soft voice sounding awed and affectionate.

"If you can make me come three times just by doing what is said on those dice. If you can't do it after three tries then you can't play."

The teasing was unbearable for them both but he stayed strong, smirking when he heard Vegeta nearly bouncing in his spot, eager to play and eager to win. He took the dice back from Vegeta's grasp and rolled them. They both held their breath as the dice tumbled and rolled, each bounding to a stop.

They read…tease, ass, bedroom.

Goku smiled and got up, snatching up the dice as he did so, walking blindly into the bedroom and stretching out face down on the bed, letting his pet do the rest. Vegeta shuffled in moments later and the bed dipped. The sensuality of being blind just heightened his other senses so the faintest touch of Vegeta's finger tip on the back of his thigh had Goku moaning quietly, body on edge, turned on already just from the atmosphere.

Vegeta whimpered in response to his moan and those hands found his ass, stroking, squeezing, pinching, using all the techniques Goku used on him to tease his master now. Goku groaned, Vegeta learned too well. He was on edge, and he knew he would come, there was no doubt. His pet's breath ghosted across his ass and a mouth followed, licking, nibbling, kissing every inch of his ass. A hot tongue came to play and Vegeta dipped into the cleft of his ass, gently licking at his wrinkled hole, bold in the slight power he had over Goku at that moment.

He came embarrassingly quickly, just from having his pet teasing his ass a bit. Goku panted into the bedding, glad Vegeta could not see his fierce blush. He was still the dominant one in the relationship and he needed to stay in control, even when he was so turned on he could come by just an innocent lick on his ass.

Goku didn't say a word, which meant neither would Vegeta, because his pet was not allowed to speak unless Goku spoke first. He grabbed the dice he had dropped in his passion and rolled them again, eager and dreadful of the next roll. Because he was learning his pet had quite the power over him.

They now read…lick, cock, living room.

He almost groaned, knowing he would be coming again, because Vegeta was too much of a cock whore not to make Goku come. Over their time spent together he learned that sucking his master's penis was one of Vegeta's favorite things to do. He loved drinking down every drop of come he had to offer, so he knew Vegeta was going to use every skill to wiggle another orgasm from him.

Goku left the bedroom; dice clenched tight in a fist, his pet scurrying happily behind him. He settled down on one of the fur rugs, leaning back on his arms, legs spread for the next treatment. Vegeta eagerly settled between his thighs, hands on his hips as his mouth found his cock. His head fell back as Vegeta's skillful tongue danced over his cock, bringing it back to life faster than he thought possible. He was dripping in seconds and Vegeta's eagerly lapped every drop of precome, his tongue traced each prominent vein of his cock, trialing up and down, swirling around the tip, dipping into the slit on top, pressing hard and soft on every inch of his cock.

Vegeta wasn't even sucking him or touching him with his hands and Goku felt his balls draw up tight. He loved when Vegeta worshiped his cock too much for him to last, and after minutes on end of the sweet torture he came hard. His pet gasped and right then Goku wanted to be able to see him, because he knew his come was spattered on the other's beautiful face, having missed his perfect mouth.

He fell onto his back, holding up the hand that grasped the dice and glaring at them. Maybe he should have had Vegeta go first. Because at this rate he was going to lose and Vegeta never let him go back on his word, even if he was tuckered out from amazing mind blowing orgasms courtesy of his prince. Goku let the dice fall from his hand, closing his eyes as they bounced on the floor, wondering if he could get through the next round without loosing…which was doubtful.

This time they read…kiss, all over, kitchen.

A groan escaped his lips. He was doomed. His favorite place to have sex was in the kitchen since food was Goku's ultimate fetish. It didn't even matter what Vegeta was going to do to him, if they were in the kitchen he was a goner. Just the smells of the place were enough to get him hard. His pet boldly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, and Goku let him do this just this once. Vegeta had earned the right to push him around a bit, he had won the game. In the dark he found the counter and put his hands on it, leaning away from it and letting Vegeta begin his treatment.

The smell of their earlier dinner lingered on the tiles of the kitchen and he breathed in, cock hardening at the smell, his ultimate turn-on, besides his handsome prince of course. Vegeta's lips fell on the back of his neck, pressing hard. Light kisses trailed over his shoulders. His skin was tingling just after a few seconds of the treatment. His pet couldn't kiss the parts of his back covered in the leather straps he wore and those places felt shockingly naked and a shiver worked its way down his spine. Vegeta kissed around his tail scar, lips hot and soft on the sensitive skin and his cock trembled from the touch.

His pet skipped his ass, for it had already received treatment, instead Vegeta kissed the insides of his thighs as he spread them for the prince, the tender, soft skin unbelievably sensitive to the softness of Vegeta's kiss. His pet then slithered through his legs, lips continuing their treatment, kissing the points where his legs met his hips. Vegeta's cheek rubbed against his throbbing cock but that was the only treatment his twitching appendage got.

Vegeta slithered up his chest, giving the same treatment he had to his back and Goku was once again feeling like the parts of his torso covered in straps were more naked than where the prince's lips touched, the bits of skin yearning for his pet's touch. Vegeta's soft belly, pressed lightly to his cock and Goku lost himself, giving up the game as he surged forward, lips fastening to Vegeta's in a rough kiss. Goku suddenly remembered the remote control forgotten in his pocket and he reached for it, turning it to the highest setting.

They shouted together and Goku stained his pet's flat stomach with his come as Vegeta jumped in his arms at the unexpected vibrations centered on his prostate and his cock. He got his pay back and Goku pulled away, getting his breathing under control and leaving his pet straining against the pleasure of his new toy in the kitchen. In the dark he hid, snatching up the dice. He wasn't going to go back on his word but he wanted to reiterate who was in charge.

A loud whine sounded from the kitchen as Vegeta tired to blindly follow him, unable to focus because of the vibrating toy strapped securely to his groin. He heard as his pet stumbled through the threshold of the kitchen, weakly calling out for him with whimpers. Moans were a constant in his speech, but the vibrator was the loudest sound in the dark. He was behind his pet in a heartbeat, growling and leaning down, teeth fastening on Vegeta's neck hard, biting harshly and drawing blood.

Vegeta screamed in his arms, hips jerking against his own, voice a jumble of moans, whines and shouts. Goku was rough as he tossed Vegeta to the ground, covering his smaller body with his own large build, reaching down and unhooking the cock ring but keeping his hand clamped tight in its place so Vegeta couldn't come until he desired it. Goku got a loud moan in response for his actions and he snapped his teeth over Vegeta's neck in a threat.

"Beg me for it," he growled.

Vegeta gave a sob of pleasure, wiggling against him. "Please Master, oh please, please I need it, please make me come."

"Who owns you?"

"You do Master…only you."

"Never forget it," he snapped, releasing Vegeta's cock and returning to bite at the open wound he had made, giving a harsh slap to his pet's rump.

The reaction was immediate and Vegeta was screaming hoarsely in his arms, body going taunt and then jerking in pleasure induced shudders. They panted on the living room floor, darkness still closed around them. Goku cuddled his pet to his chest, soothing his hands down his trembling body as he turned off the toy, murmurs of apology and love whispered against Vegeta's neck. Those words were reciprocated in turn, his pet turning in his arms to curl into his strong chest. For several moments they just lay still and let the tension of before ebb away, just leaving behind their strong bond and love.

Several minutes later Goku pressed the still glowing dice into Vegeta's hands as he gently removed the toy from his pet's tender ass, wringing a tired moan from his pet. He tossed the toy and its remote aside for use on another night, also unclamping the nipple rings miraculously still attached to his pet's chest. Goku leaned down and licked the tender nubs, whimpers bursting from Vegeta's throat at the treatment. He felt Vegeta's smile against him and he grinned in return. The dice thumped on the ground, coming to a stop a few feet from them.

They read…lick, all over, hot tub.

And right then their personas of master and slave were dropped as the dice came to a rest on the floor. They couldn't keep it up. They had tested the boundaries of master and slave too much that night and Goku was too tired to keep it up. They always had tomorrow.

Goku now swept his mate into his arms, walking to the bathroom where the hot tub was. They stripped when there, their personas falling away with every strip of leather that fell to the ground. He was still the dominant in their relationship, but that didn't mean he treated Vegeta as such all the time. They were in the water in moments and Goku had Vegeta in his lap, leaning down to lick at the claim mark he had reopened, tracing the familiar contours of it, for it had been there for several years now.

"Kakarotto…don't forget your promise."

"Oh course my prince."

And he went to work, licking every inch of his mate's body, worshiping him. For Vegeta was precious to him. And it was why he could do the things he did, because it made them trust one another more. That trust felt so much better than their passionate love could, though that was still wonderful. But trust was special; it was harder to forge than love and easier to break than a heart.

That was why they donned their leather. Because they trusted each other wholeheartedly…and that was why others wouldn't understand unless they knew what this kind of trust felt like.

It felt like heaven.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.

Note: This, like my first S&M story was written on the fly. I assigned numbers to each of the words on each dice then I actually rolled dice to determine what I did. It was exciting and also kind of scary having no plan as I wrote this, but I think it turned out alright for being so spontaneous.


	7. Lost in Translation : Piccolo

Title: Lost in Translation

Seme = Piccolo

WC: 4,000

AN: A slave/master story, with Piccolo as the son of an imperial ruler in space and Vegeta as an offering of peace from the Saiyans. This is personally one of my favorites, I like the plot quite a bit.

* * *

Prince Piccolo sat on his throne beside his father Kami, sighing softly in boredom as a representative of yet another planet pledged allegiance to the rule of the Nameks, the most powerful species to rule the galaxy.

His father had taken power several years before, conquering the other species, the Icejins, who were destroying the people of the galaxy, throwing the balance of the universe into chaos and despair. Now Piccolo wouldn't consider his father a savior, but he wouldn't call him a tyrant either. He had good and bad aspects to his rule.

For example he had given back the planets that had been taken by the Icejins to the species they rightfully belonged to. Something good he had done. But in return for his generosity he asked that those loyal to his rule bestow upon him the most beautiful of their species to add to his harem.

His father was a cad, a bastard, and a pimp. He was an absolute jerk to his harem, treading them all like whores and bitches only for his use.

Piccolo had seen many different beautiful creatures go into his father's harem, only to come out when they no longer held his interest, broken and used. Piccolo hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it, his father was too powerful.

This day there were five different species pledging their loyalty, and Piccolo was forced to be here. He wasn't the next in line for the throne, his older brother Nail was. But Kami still wanted him to understand the workings of their rule, since he will probably assist his brother when their father passes the throne to him.

He watched as two beautiful creatures, one a male and one a female were shoved forward after the representative pledged his loyalty to Kami. The two creatures trembled as they were dragged away by a couple of guards, back into the depths of the castle where the harem was kept.

Piccolo lazily glanced as the next group of people came forward in the long hall, coming to kneel at the base of the stairs leading to their thrones. He perked up when he noticed the one chained up, obviously the creature that'll be offered as the slave. The young man had a long waving black tail, as did the rest of his company, spiky black hair and thick bangs framing a delicate face, beautiful deep black eyes staring intently at the floor.

He was gorgeous.

Piccolo sat up straighter, leaning forward in his seat as he listened to the man who spoke, who introduced himself to Kami as the King of the Saiyans. The bearded man pledged his allegiance in a very thick accent, obviously still learning their language and offered his second son as a sign of good will between them. He saw his father grin menacingly from the corner of his eyes and for the first time in his life Piccolo spoke up.

"Can I have him father," he whispered, leaning over the gap between their thrones to look into his father's face.

Kami and Nail both turned to look at him in shock. For so long he had fervently rejected any whores his father or brother offered him, as his brother was following perfectly in their father's footsteps, as he had a mini harem of his own. So it must be shocking for him to finally take interest in something he had been fighting for years.

But there was something about the creature kneeling so innocently there…something that made Piccolo want to keep him for himself, and protect him from the dark side of his father.

Kami regarded him for a long while and Piccolo tried to keep his face neutral, hoping his father would let him have the boy.

"Very well," Kami said, smiling lightly. "I'm glad you're finally taking an interest."

Piccolo bit his lip to keep himself from shouting out that he still opposed his father's methods; it was just that he just wanted to protect this Saiyan.

"I accept your pledge King Vegeta," Kami said. "You son will be in the care of my second son Piccolo."

The group of Saiyans bowed and he watched as the boy trembled as a guard came and grabbed his arm. The guard turned to look at him questioningly, obviously needing to know where the boy should be taken as he didn't have a harem and Piccolo blinked stupidly. "Uh…take him to my bedroom," he said, clearing his throat when his voice didn't sound authoritative enough.

He watched as the guard nodded and tugged the reluctant Saiyan out of the throne room. Piccolo stayed as long as was proper, waiting for the last of the groups of people pledging their allegiance. He slipped away from his father and brother who were heading to dinner. He grabbed a servant on his way to his room on the other side of the castle, telling the slave to bring two servings of the dinner straight to his room.

Piccolo came to the closed door of his room, pausing before it then he grabbed the handle and turned it, planning to introduce himself first to the Saiyan.

His eyes widened as when he came in Piccolo walked in on something most unexpected.

The boy was tied up, a strip of cloth wrapped around his face gagging him, another one covering his eyes, his arms behind his back, kneeling with his ankles tied to the end of the bed. He was completely naked. But it wasn't this sight that made him angry…it was the guard that he had sent to bring the boy to his room kneeling behind the Saiyan, pants bunched around his knees, cock ready to take the boy.

Piccolo literally saw red as he rushed at them, grabbing the guard around his throat and dragging him away from Vegeta. He glanced at the boy and saw him trembling and decided there was no way he would show this guard mercy.

Piccolo yanked the man's sword out of his belt, dragging him to the other side of the room easily with only his hand around the struggling guard's neck. He hauled the man onto his balcony, not wanting the boy tied up on the bed to see what he was about to do. He shoved the man into the railing, bending him back until he was bent over the side, so the guard was staring at the ground three stories away.

"Please, please…I'm sorry your highness…it won't happen again," the guard whimpered, trembling in Piccolo's hold, gripping his forearm to keep from falling.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Piccolo growled, nails biting at the man's delicate neck and drawing blood.

Piccolo twirled the sword in his hand, holding it up and letting it glint in the light of the setting sun, smirking at his reflection in the metal of the sword. He didn't understand this overwhelming protectiveness and possessiveness that came over him because of the Saiyan bound on his bed, but he was helpless to stop it. "I'll teach you what happens when someone touches what is mine," he murmured, bringing down the sword.

The guard howled into the air, screaming bloody murder as pain consumed him. Piccolo watched as the crimson blood of the guard splattered onto him, staining his formal wear and contrasting the green of his skin in a beautifully terrifying way. Piccolo let the sword drop to the floor of his balcony, pulling his hand away from between the man's legs, holding the guard's balls in his hands.

He closed his hand in a tight fist, crushing the testicles in his hands then dragging the man over the side of the balcony, letting him dangle in the air, watching as blood fell in terrifying raindrops to the ground below. He let the man go, but the guard didn't fall to the ground, he fell to the balcony below Piccolo's, landing with a cry and curling into a fetal position, sobbing and clutching between his legs. Piccolo bent down and grabbed the discarded sword, letting it fall down beside the man…feelings sinful satisfaction flow through him after doing something so cruel.

But it was all to teach that man, and anyone else who took advantage of the gifts from other worlds, that this boy was his…and no one else's.

Piccolo swung around and returned to his room, closing the doors to the balcony. The Saiyan was in the same position as before, trembling hard on the bed, unable to see what had just happened. Piccolo almost went to comfort the boy before he noticed his clothes, stained in blood. He quickly retreated to his bathroom, stripping of his formal wear and donning a dark purple silk robe, washing his hands of any blood.

When he was presentable he returned to his room, quickly going to the bed and untying his ward. The second the boy's hands and feet were untied he scurried away and curled up on the other side of the bed, ripped off the cloth gagging him and blinding him, tossing both to the floor. The Saiyan pulled the covers on the bed close, covering himself and looking at Piccolo with fearful eyes. Piccolo had expected that reaction and he knelt down on the other side of the bed, keeping his face gentle. He placed one of his hands on top of the bed, palm up, offering it to the boy.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you, least of all me."

He almost frowned as the boy trembled more when he started speaking, whimpering and scooting back as far as he could go on the bed, pulling the blankets closer. Piccolo stayed still, trying to keep his stature gentle and non-threatening. "Don't worry, you're safe," he said gently, smiling softly at the boy.

He continued to whisper assurances for several minutes…but when the boy only seemed to react negatively to his words he sighed softly, looking at the Saiyan curiously. And then Piccolo suddenly realized what could be wrong. "You can't understand me…can you," he asked softly, without any reaction except fear from the boy. He frowned, realizing that could be the problem, as many of the slaves in his father's and brother's harems could not speak the universal language his father was enforcing. "Please nod if you can understand me."

No reaction what so ever and Piccolo sighed heavily, looking at the boy. He slowly got onto the bed, shushing the trembling boy as he whimpered. He sat un-menacingly on the end of the bed, lifting a hand and pointing to himself. "Piccolo," he said slowly. He pressed his finger to his chest, emphasizing the movement by repeating his name again.

Piccolo smiled as the boy relaxed quite a bit, eyes loosing their fear and looking at him in curiosity. The grip he had on the blankets loosened and he unraveled himself from his fetal position, now sitting comfortably at the head of the bed. He lifted a slim hand, pointing at the prince. "Piccolo," he whispered, with a strong accent, but his voice was light and airy and it made Piccolo's long pointed ears tingle.

His smile grew and was rewarded with a small grin from his companion. They stared at one another before the boy blushed, bringing his hand to his chest. "Vegeta," he murmured, pointing to himself.

"Vegeta," he replied, lifting a hand to the Saiyan.

The boy giggled quietly, slowly emerging from the cocoon he had created with the blankets, crawling towards Piccolo, keeping one blanket around his waist for modesty. He settled down next to the prince, reaching out hesitantly and grasping his hand between his own small ones, smiling at him.

Piccolo smiled back at the boy, at Vegeta, then turned as the a knock sounded on his door and a servant walked in carrying food for Vegeta, and some water for Piccolo, as he didn't need to eat food to survive. He watched as Vegeta perked, tail waving happily behind him as he jumped from the bed, holding the blankets around his body and shuffling to the table the servant put the food on.

The boy immediately dug into the food, with a gusto Piccolo had never been privy to. He chuckled, coming to sit beside the boy, nodding in thanks to the servant as he grabbed a glass of water, watching the slave leave the way he had come. Piccolo sat quietly, watching as plate after plate of food was devoured, leaving only bones and scraps on the dishes. Vegeta finally sat back in contentment after clearing the table of food, delicately licking his fingers and purring quietly at the feeling of his belly being full.

Piccolo watched as those slim digits disappeared into his mouth, licking his own lips at the sensuality of it. When he had asked for Vegeta from his father he hadn't intended to bed him but…he might just have to reconsider.

He felt his cock swell beneath his robe, sliding against the soft silk fabric stimulatingly, causing Piccolo to shift in his chair uncomfortably as Vegeta's eyes fluttered as he sucked his fingers, little moans leaving his chest and long sensual tail waving behind him as he knelt on the chair by the table. He cleared his throat, coughing behind a fist as Vegeta looked at him curiously, dark eyes wide and beautiful, with no fear whatsoever in their deep depths.

Piccolo actually felt himself blush, looking away uncomfortably. A hand was on his cheek a few moments later, gently urging him to turn. His eyes widened when he realized Vegeta was standing next to him, kneeling down so he could look into the prince's eyes. Vegeta smiled brightly at him, leaning in and kissing his cheek, almost as a sort of thanks before the Saiyan turned, still holding the sheets to his body and climbing onto the bed. He watched as the boy crawled around for a bit, turning this way and that, pounding at the blankets and rearranging them before settling down, curling up in the softest part of the bed.

Piccolo chuckled at the boy's actions, watching as he fell asleep, tail wagging lazily. He finally left his chair, removing his robe and crawling into the large bed beside his ward, lifting a hand and stroking the other's back, feeling his eyes close as sleep overcame him, smiling as he thought about his new companion, body relaxing as he drifted off.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes blinked open tiredly, gazing up at the canopy above his bed. He blinked in confusion, knowing he usually slept on his side but now he was on his back. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes before his hand fell to the bed and he moaned loudly.

He lifted himself up onto his elbows, looking down and seeing someone's head between his legs, licking at his rapidly hardening cock. Piccolo groaned, staring in shock at the dark spiky hair bobbing over his groin, watching the boy's tail wave over his back, completely nude stretched out on the bed.

"Vegeta…what are you…" he groaned again, eyes darkening in lust.

He lifted a hand, threading it into Vegeta's hair as he collapsed back into the pillows on his bed. He watched through lidded eyes as Vegeta's mouth slowly fitted around his impressive erection, sucking the mushroomed head as one of his hands stroked his balls. His toes curled at the feeling, that warm mouth fitting his cock so perfectly, causing spikes of pleasure to work up his spine.

Piccolo stroked his hand over Vegeta's head, fingers tangling in his long, soft black hair, stroking his head as the boy slowly lowered his mouth down. Piccolo groaned quietly, hips shifting ever so slightly as he was engulfed in that warm, wet heat of Vegeta's mouth that formed a delightful, sensual sheath for his cock, delighting his sensitive erection to unbelievable heights.

Vegeta looked absolutely sinful bathing his cock in attention. He gasped as Vegeta pulled away his mouth, both of his hands coming to hold Piccolo's penis gently, like a favorite toy, and he leaned in and kissed the head of his erection, pink tongue dipping out to lap up the pre-come leaking from him, smacking his lips like he had after dinner.

Vegeta's eyes finally lifted and locked with his own…and Piccolo no longer saw the innocent boy from earlier, but now an animal, lustful and desiring him. Vegeta's eyes were dark with passion, pupils dilated with how turned on he was. With his eyes still locked with Piccolo's own, Vegeta began to lave at his cock, smothering the erection with his saliva, moaning softly as he worshiped Piccolo's penis. The prince trembled, gripping the sheets beneath him in one hand in a death grip, and he continued to stroke Vegeta's hair, feeling his balls draw up in pleasure at the feeling and look of the boy.

Before he could find his release Vegeta pulled away from him, and Piccolo reached out with a groan, trying to pull the Saiyan back to his groin. But Vegeta wagged a finger at him, scooting back to kneel near Piccolo's feet. He stretched, knees spread on the bed and back arched, showing off his lithe, delicious body. Piccolo grinned and sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed, settling in for a show from Vegeta…cause from the looks of it the Saiyan planned to have him watch for a bit.

Vegeta smirked, trailing hands over his compact body, pinching at his nipples, body swaying slightly as he gasped at the pleasurable pain, hips rocking like he was riding an invisible lover. Piccolo groaned, brining a hand down to stroke his cock, not to come, but to take the edge off of the lust building in his system.

Vegeta's hands stroked over his torso, skimming over his cock but not touching it. His tail waved behind him sensually before he brought the tip to his mouth, sucking much like he had on Piccolo's cock. Vegeta shuddered, groaning around his mouthful, fingers clenching on his skin as pleasure spiked through his young body. Piccolo groaned right along with him, wishing both that that mouth was back on his cock and that tail was in his own mouth so he could invoke those reactions from the Saiyan.

That sinful tail popped from Vegeta's mouth and Piccolo's eyes were locked on the appendage as it trailed around the Saiyan's body, curving and sliding along his smooth skin. Then Piccolo's eyes widened as the tail trailed between Vegeta's legs, tip resting at his entrance.

They both gasped as that twitching tail wiggled in, twisting around and trembling as it sank into Vegeta's body. The Saiyan arched his back, shoulders nearly on the bed as he moaned, hips jerking enticingly. Piccolo's eyes were narrowed in on where that tail was disappearing into the boy's body, feeling his own hips subconsciously counter point the thrusts of Vegeta's into the air. He watched as the tail moved in and out of that body, feeling his skin heat with lust.

Vegeta was groaning constantly now, mumbling in what sounded like his native tongue, a gruff yet sensual sounding language, and his hands tweaking his nipples as his hips jerked under the onslaught of the pleasure of his own tail stroking his insides.

Piccolo gasped at Vegeta's tail slipped from his backside, watching as his wrinkled red whole clenched at the feeling of emptiness. He observed with dark eyes as Vegeta shifted his body, coming to be on all fours, looking at Piccolo through his bangs with hooded eyes, hips swaying as he came towards him. Piccolo growled as Vegeta approached him, crawling up his body, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Their lips hovered together, breaths bated as Vegeta's hips settled over Piccolo's, cradling the prince's cock in the cleft of his ass. Piccolo stared into the other's eyes…a part of him wondering about his change in attitude…but now he wasn't going to question it…when he was so close to sinking into that sweet ass.

His hands came down, clutching the globes of the boy's ass in his large hands, squeezing and rubbing them forcing the Saiyan's hips to rock against his own. Vegeta groaned and Piccolo had to lean forward and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, tongues tangling and saliva dripping between their mouths, arms clutching one another tight. Piccolo shuddered as Vegeta's tail came to wrap around his forearm, stroking the inside of his elbow sensually.

The shouted together as Vegeta suddenly gripped Piccolo's cock with one hand and shoved himself down in one fell swoop, both of their bodies going taunt at the sensation. Piccolo clutched Vegeta close, pulling away from their kiss to look at him worriedly, stroking Vegeta's back as the boy trembled in his arms, muscles clenching him painfully tight. He leaned in, peppering kisses over his face, licking away the tiny tears that escaped his eyes at the painful entry.

Vegeta started kissing back, rocking back and forth in Piccolo's lap, as his body relaxed and pleasure slowly sank in to replace the pain. Piccolo leaned back onto the headboard, smiling at Vegeta, letting his now lover know that he had the reigns for their lovemaking. Vegeta purred, looking at him with affection, deep blush staining his beautiful face. Vegeta groaned and lifted himself up, wiggling down slowly, repeating the process again and again, rocking his hips as he moved up and down on Piccolo's cock.

He threw his head back, gasping and hands clenching Piccolo's shoulders for support as he shuddered in Piccolo's arms, eyes glazed as he looked at the canopy to the bed, lost in the pleasure he felt. Piccolo was also lost, hands loosely holding Vegeta's waist, hips snapping up occasionally as his orgasm pooled warm and thick in his belly. He groaned at the silky hot muscles of Vegeta's body gripping his cock in a tight embrace, causing his balls to tremble at the sensation.

Vegeta's pace picked up and the boy was soon bouncing in Piccolo's lap, nails biting his shoulders as he fucked himself on Piccolo's erection. Vegeta's own cock bobbed as he thrust his hips, hard and pointing straight up in passion, drips of pre-come trailing down the sides. Piccolo suddenly pulled Vegeta close, hips snapping up to meet Vegeta's, balls slapping the other's perfect bottom, holding them chest to chest, teeth grabbing at Vegeta's neck as he felt himself draw close to the end.

Vegeta went taunt in his arms moments later, hands holding Piccolo tight as he came, warmth splashing between them, muscles trembling around Piccolo's erection…and that sent him over the edge. Piccolo groaned, shuddering as his essence spilled into Vegeta's body, coating his insides and marking the boy as his own.

Only his.

His head banged on the headboard as he collapsed back, coughing as Vegeta followed suit, falling heavy and languid on his chest, trembling, hands holding Piccolo loosely. They sat together, bodies cooling in the aftermath, holding one another as they calmed. Vegeta whimpered and Piccolo groaned as his softened cock slipped free of the boy's debauched body, losing their connection.

After a few minutes Piccolo shifted, holding the boneless body in his arms, shifting them so they could climb under the covers before his little lover got cold. He curled his body around the Saiyan's in contentment, smiling as Vegeta cuddled close.

"You're all mine," he whispered. "And no will ever touch you again…I'll make sure of it."

"Piccolo," Vegeta whispered back, somehow putting a 'thank you' into that softly spoken word.

Piccolo held Vegeta close, stroking his back and feeling his body relax and drift towards sleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him was to get a translation book for Vegeta…so they could understand one another and deepen the bond that was already forming between them.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	8. Teacher's Assistant : Brolli

Title: Teacher's Assistant

Seme = Brolli

WC: 3,609

Summary: This time we're going student/teacher with the oneshot…with a little BDSM thrown in there for kicks. Enjoy.

* * *

"That's it for today class. You have an exam on Friday, if any of you are paying attention, and I expect a better average this time or I'll start assigning pop quizzes."

His class groaned as he said this, but he just rolled his eyes, ignoring the grumbles of his students as they filed out of his lecture hall, turning his back and stacking his lecture notes on the desk he had at the front of the hall. He was stuffing his things into his brief case when someone cleared their throat behind him. A regal smirk graced the professor's face and he straightened up, turning to look at the last student in the lecture hall, the room empty except for the two of them.

"Brolli," he drawled, cocking his head to the side enticingly, lifting his chin as he stared up at his student. "Can I help you with something?"

Brolli stared at him for a moment, lingering eyes trailing down his body and he felt himself spreading his legs a bit in response to the heated stare, licking his lips as those dark eyes finally found his face after being locked on his bulging crotch. "I was hoping you could help me study for the next exam…Sir," his student murmured, taking a couple steps closer, bodies now within touching distance, the heat of their lust causing light flushes to stain their cheeks.

Vegeta leaned up, his breath ghosting over Brolli's lips, eyes lidded as he watched his student's eyes flutter before closing, the young man leaning forward, hands lifting to touch his shoulders. The second those hands touched him Vegeta chuckled and twisted away, strutting to the door of the lecture hall, closing it tight and locking it before he turned to Brolli. His student stood with a pout on his face, walking toward him…wanting the kiss he had been denied. Vegeta just ducked and evaded him, returning to his desk.

He opened the bottom most drawer on the right side of the elaborate desk, smirking at the contents and glancing at his student. "You disappointed me with the last exam Brolli. You didn't do as well as we expected…I'll need to teach you a lesson…so you do not mess up again," he murmured, pulling out some tools for their studying session.

His student's eyes fell on the items laid out on his desk and he chuckled as Brolli fidgeted, licking his lips as he looked at Vegeta nervously. "Sir I…I know I messed up on that test…but there was a reason Sir," his student said quietly, coming to stand on the other side of the desk from him, looking from his tools to him and back.

"Oh," Vegeta inquired, lifting an eyebrow, encouraging his student to tell him the reason why he failed to impress on his last exam.

"Yes I…well, in the middle of that test…you came to help a classmate…who sat across from me. You were bending over to help and well…I got distracted…by looking at you…and I wasn't able to focus…on the exam after that," Brolli stuttered, looking terribly sheepish, which was quite the feat for his stature and size.

"So you're blaming you're mediocrity on me," he said casually, feeling satisfied when Brolli's eyes widened in a bit of fear.

His student waved his hands in front of himself, shaking his head quickly and dropping his satchel. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way Sir…I just meant that…well that I…fuck I'm in trouble huh," Brolli muttered, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yes you are Brolli. Today I'm in charge of our…lesson together. And you better do as I tell you or…well…you won't get as much out of today as I will."

Vegeta turned and grabbed his chair, pulling it away from the desk. He beckoned Brolli over with the simple crook of his finger, luscious smirk on his face as his student obediently came to him, like a puppy to his master. Eager…wanting. Vegeta leaned back on the side of his desk, arching his back, spreading his legs as Brolli came to him. His student leaned over him, licking his lips, dipping his head down.

Brolli froze, staring at him curiously. Vegeta just smirked and they both looked down at the extendable metal pointing stick he used during he lectures to either point out notes on the blackboard or to smack the knuckles of students misbehaving in his class. Vegeta used the stick to push Brolli away from him. He smacked his student's hands when he reached for Vegeta again.

"Strip," he ordered, sitting properly on his desk, crossing his legs and regarding his student with fierce eyes, tapping his pointer on the top of his desk.

Brolli gulped, but then his student smirked in challenge and Vegeta raised an eyebrow, curious to see if his student would be able to push him to giving up his authority position in this session.

His student casually took off his jacket, tossing it aside, large hands sensually brushing over his torso still covered in his shirt. Brolli's hands slowly trailed to his pants, leisurely unbuckling his belt, bit by bit sliding it thought the belt loops. When the thin strip of leather was free he brought it up, smacking it down on the table beside Vegeta, causing the teacher to jump a bit at the loud crack the resounded through the large room.

The belt was dropped after that as Brolli chuckled at him. Vegeta frowned slightly, hating to admit how much that simple show of aggression turned him on…but that was it, it was a show. He was still in charge.

Brolli moved on, eyes locked on him as he removed his shirt slowly, rocking from side to side to show off his defined muscles and creamy honey skin. Vegeta's eyes darkened, but he made no other move but to tap his pointer stick faster on the top of his desk, sitting straight and still as Brolli continued to strip. The shirt was tossed aside to join his discarded jacket.

Large hands fell to Brolli's pants and Vegeta watched with satisfaction as the buttoned up fly was unbuttoned, revealing dark curls nestled around a large, hard cock. Vegeta licked his lips as Brolli's cock peeked out, bobbing in the vee his pants made as he unbuttoned them. The pants fell to his ankles. Brolli bent over removing his shoes and socks, then straightening up to step out of his pants, standing bare before Vegeta, wearing only a smirk.

"Now what…Sir," Brolli purred, taking a couple steps toward Vegeta, trying to get close but his teacher's pointer stick stopped him.

"Sit down," Vegeta replied simply; watching with a devilish smirk as Brolli complied, sitting down naked in his chair.

He lowered himself from his spot on the desk, grabbing one of the items off of the table and slowly circling around the chair his student was in, trailing the tip of his pointer over the smooth skin. When he was behind Brolli he knelt down, grabbing his student's arms and pulling them back. He then grabbed the item, which was a pair of leather handcuffs with a little chain, which he quickly attached to Brolli's wrists, keeping his student's arms pinned back. The he hooked the chain to the chair so there was no way for his student to wiggle his way out of the position.

He walked back around, setting his pointer stick down on the desk, reaching for his tie and loosening it. With his back to his student he sensually stripped, clothes falling to mingle with Brolli's own. He stretched when he was nude, chuckling when he heard his student struggle in his tied up position, loud groan coming from the young man as he bent over a bit, legs slightly spread as he grabbed some other items from the table.

Vegeta turned then, eyes dark as he knelt before his student, reaching out and gently grasping his cock. Brolli sucked in a deep breath, thigh muscles trembling under his light touch. He stroked his student until he had a full, heavy erection in his grasp. When Brolli was quietly moaning he made his move, quickly snapping the elaborate cock ring onto his student, the straps wrapping tight around his cock and balls, trapping him snugly, keeping him from reaching an orgasm.

He stood back, admiring his handy work, leveling his gaze with his incredibly turned on and frustrated student. "We don't want this session ending too soon Brolli," he murmured, grabbing his pointer again, running the tip lightly over Brolli's torso. "First…your punishment for giving me a poor performance last time when you promised more…and then we will…discuss your performance on the next exam."

Brolli cried out, back arching and staring wide eyes down at his chest, where a long ragged red line was now with a tiny drop of blood oozing from the deepest part of the slash. Vegeta purred softly, the tip of his pointer once again tracing his student's soft skin before he lifted his arm. He brought the metal stick down like a whip, smacking it hard on Brolli's chest, dragging it and watching with satisfaction as a deep red welt sprang forth after he pulled away.

Vegeta continued the treatment, twisting his wrist, creating and intricate abstract design on Brolli's chest, his cock hard and full between his own legs as his student moaned and gasped with each strike. A part of him had felt quite proud when Brolli said the only reason he did not do as well was because he was distracted by Vegeta's sexiness. No one could deny how empowering that was…or how much it spiked his lust for his charge.

He finally stopped hitting his student, Vegeta's body trembling a bit as he admired his work. Brolli looked up at him with shining black eyes, mouth agape as he panted. His erection an angry red between his thighs, pointing at Vegeta, almost beckoning him to come and sit down. Vegeta dropped his pointer stick on the desk, turning around and taking a deep breath to compose himself. First he would have Brolli service him…then he'd pleasure himself and have his student watch, and then he would end this if Brolli was a good boy.

Vegeta grabbed Brolli's shoulders quickly and yanked him forward, a loud irritating squeak sounding as the chair was dragged forward. His student was against his desk and Vegeta took a seat, spreading his thighs on either side of Brolli, leaning back on his elbows. "You know what to do," he purred, hips jerking towards the watering mouth of his student.

"Yes Sir," Brolli growled, rocking forward and slurping his teacher's erection into his burningly hot mouth, sucking hard, tongue tickling and stimulating his cock.

Vegeta's head rolled on his shoulders, eyes slipping closed as pleasure tingled through his body, originating at his pulsing erection slipping in and out of his student's mouth. He gasped quietly when Brolli's teeth gently scrapped the head of his cock, followed by the soothing brush of his tongue. Vegeta's thighs quivered as he was pleasured on his desk, nails gripping the side of the wood in a white knuckled grip, hips twitching as Brolli bobbed his head up and down in his lap.

It was over too soon for Vegeta. He was just too turned on to last long with Brolli's hot mouth devouring him. He cried out, one hand threading through his student's thick hair and gripping tight as his hips trembled and his balls clenched, his semen drunk up eagerly by Brolli. He collapsed back when the last drop was slurped from his twitching cock, back sweaty and sliding across the hard wood of his desk. Vegeta sighed softly, stroking Brolli's head. His student sat back with a satisfied smirk, licking his lips and staring at his teacher with dark, lust filled eyes.

He panted for a while, lazy tracing the tingling skin on his chest as his body relaxed. But then…just one glance at his tied up student and he was getting hard again, sated cock twitching in passion once more. Vegeta raised himself up, sitting languidly on the side of the desk. He lifted on foot, pressing it to the middle of Brolli's chest, smiling lazily as he shoved his student away from his desk with a quick push from his foot.

Brolli's head jerked back at the movement as he slid away suddenly, continuing to lick his lips enticingly, spreading his legs and showing off his engorged cock. Vegeta smirked at the show his student was giving, Brolli obviously hoping he would cave and give him some relief…but Vegeta planned to drag this out a little longer before they got to that part.

His hand slowly crept across the wood of his desk, closing over two items he planned to use next…on himself…while he quizzed his student.

Vegeta held up one item in each hand, raising an eyebrow as Brolli's eyes widened, jerking in his chair as he obviously figured out what was to happen. He popped the cap of the bottle of lubricant, tipping the bottle and letting the gooey, clear substance leak onto the item in his other hand. When he had enough he dropped the bottle, using his now empty hand to rub the substance over the soft fleshy dildo he held. The toy was smaller than Brolli, but it would do the job he intended. Turn them on until they were both nearly bursting in pleasure, and then they could have very satisfying sex.

"Now Brolli," he murmured, hand holding the dildo lowering down. He shifted his body, so his feet were planted on the edge of the desk, spread wide, showing off his groin. "I want you to describe to me our discussion today in class about Shelley's Frankenstein. The more you describe…the sooner we get to satisfying you."

Vegeta leaned back, bracing himself on one arm, the other bringing the dildo between his spread legs, sliding wetly down the cleft of his ass, settling over his entrance. Brolli was entranced by the movement, watching with dazed eyes. And then he seemed to realize what Vegeta had said and brought his eyes up to his teacher's face, gulping hard before he spoke in a deep shaking voice. "Frankenstein was published anonymously in 1818, but her name appeared on the third revision in 1831. She was 19 when she wrote it…" Brolli trailed off, eyes leaving Vegeta's face as his teacher tossed his head back and moaned, watching as that dildo slowly slipped into that tight, deliciously sinful body.

Vegeta smirked slowly as his body adjusted to the hard object filling his body delightfully, wiggling it around a bit, shuddering as his prostate was stroked. Brolli was silent now, and he glanced to see the young man's eyes glued to his groin, biting his bottom lip. "What else," he whispered, voice shaking ever so slightly as his wrist slowly pulled the dildo out before slowly letting it sink back into him.

His student gasped quietly as he watched the action, gulping a bit and bringing his dilated eyes back to Vegeta's face. "Um…It uh…can be considered the first science fiction novel…"

"What," Vegeta paused to gasp as the dildo rubbed deliciously on his prostate, causing tingles of pleasure to work their way through his body. "What is…the underlying theme of this…*moan*…novel."

"It's a wanting….warning, I mean warning…warning against the over rutting…reaching, over reaching of modern man and the Industrial…Revolution…" Brolli broke off with a tremble to his voice as Vegeta twirled the dildo around in his ass; hips rocking in a circle as Brolli spoke, bringing the student's attention southward again.

"What was the monster's name? Is it Frankenstein," Vegeta gasped out, hips lifting as he rubbed the toy in and out, eyes fluttering as he watched his student.

"Yes," Brolli murmured, eyes still locked between his legs as he twisted the dildo inside of him. Then his student shook his head, glazed eyes turning to Vegeta's face again. "I mean no…no. The monster was only referred to as creature, demon, monster, and stuff…oh man, yeah do that…stuff like that…Sir."

Vegeta chuckled tossing his head back. Brolli was doing alright, remembering his facts even as Vegeta tried to be as sexy as he could in front of the young man. Maybe a couple more questions…he moaned loudly as his cock twitched at one particularly delightful stroke against his prostate…maybe just one more question…because he needed Brolli now.

"What is the subtitle to the book, and what does it mean to Shelley," he ground out, hoping Brolli would answer correct…at least mostly correct so he could toss away this dildo and get to the real thing.

"The subtitle is…oh wow…um…the modern prostate…Prometheus…I mean Prometheus. And Prometheus brought desire…fire, I mean fire to humans. Some thought he was a God…but Shelley saw him…*gulp*…as the devil. Because fire brought cooking to people…but that also caused fucking…hunting, I mean hunting. Which Shelley didn't think was…good…"

Brolli jumped as Vegeta quickly pulled the dildo out of his ass, tossing it to the floor with a smack. He was in his student's lap in a heartbeat, holding his face and leaning in. "Correct," Vegeta whispered, lips hovering over his students, smiling and pressing them together in a fierce kiss. "Now you should be rewarded for such a good job."

They kissed passionately, lips sliding together, tongues tangling and licking at one another as Vegeta rocked in Brolli's lap, his student's hot red cock nestled in the cleft of his ass.

"Sir," Brolli purred against his lips, nipping at his lips gently, eyes dark and sensual, looking only at him.

Vegeta groaned, reaching down and unsnapping the elaborate cock ring on his student, both of them sighing as Brolli was freed from the confines, cock twitching in Vegeta's gentle grip. He lifted himself up a bit, gripping Brolli's erection tight as he lowered himself down, other hand on the young's man's broad shoulder, holding on tight as he swallowed up his student's well endowed cock. They both moaned aloud, the sound echoing in the large empty room. Vegeta gasped as he sank all the way down, his hips jerking as the soft skin of his ass was stimulated by the rough curls of Brolli's pubic hairs.

Vegeta leaned forward, gasping quietly and wrapping his arms tight around Brolli's strong shoulders, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. The feeling of his student inside of him was overwhelming. The young man was so large, and hot, and was pulsing inside of him…Vegeta could feel his rapidly fluttering heart from his cock rubbing his sensitive walls. His splincher muscle clenched rhythmically along with the beats of Brolli's heart, feeling his student thrust his hips up at the sensual massage of his cock.

He started moving then, bouncing in sharp, quick jerks of his hips, moaning softly at the movement. Brolli shuddered beneath him, hips coming into motion and thrusting up sharply, smacking their groins together wonderfully as Vegeta came down. He held on tight, listening as his student whispered 'Sir' over and over like a mantra every time he buried himself into Vegeta's warmth.

Vegeta was loosing himself quickly in the rhythm, crying out as the rigid head of Brolli's erection rubbed sensually against his prostate, causing his balls to draw up in pleasure. Vegeta started bouncing harder, arching his back and leaning away from his student. He tossed his head back, holding on to Brolli's shoulders with a white knuckled grip while biting his lips as he was fucked by his eager student. His eyes fluttered in pleasure, bouncing up and down…up and down, cock bobbing between his own legs untouched…but he didn't need it. All Vegeta needed was for Brolli to keep fucking him like he was.

He watched his student through lidded eyes, mouth agape with gasps. Brolli leaned forward as much as could still tied to the chair, mouth fastening onto one of his pebbled nipples and sucking hard, moaning loudly as his body went taunt. Vegeta's eyes went wide as warmth spread inside of him, the cock within him twitching before softening. He groaned, his own hips jerking as he came himself. His hands held his student's head to his chest as his own semen spurted between them, coating their sweating bodies with more delicious mess.

They slumped together on the chair, chests heaving, muscles twitching with post-orgasm spasms, and gently kissing whatever skin was in reach of their mouths. And then their lips finally finding one another for a soft, sweet kiss. Vegeta smiled, hands stroking down Brolli's back to the leather cuffs and chain, unhooking it all so his student could hold him back. He was rewarded with a warm embrace, and Vegeta sank into Brolli's chest, sighing with contentment.

"You know…with a few more lessons like this Sir, I think I'll manage to get an A in your class," Brolli murmured, rubbing his cheek against the top of Vegeta's head.

He snorted, chuckling quietly but not moving from his comfortable position, deciding to stay here for a little longer before they cleaned up and went their separate ways. "Keep dreaming Brolli," he said softly.

"Hey…dreaming is what got me you right," his student replied with a light pinch to his side.

Vegeta smiled lazily at the memory of the moment that brought them together, lazily stroking his hands over Brolli's cooling skin. "I suppose so," he whispered, eyes closing as they relaxed together in his chair…at the head of the lecture hall.

What a beautifully sinful relationship they had.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	9. Lovin' You : Turles

Title: Lovin' You

Seme = Turles

WC: 3,169

AN: Got inspired to write this one day when I was on a walk, listening to my I-Pod. I had a vision of a DJ and a club-goer. Vegeta was obviously the club-goer, and then surprisingly Turles popped into my head to be the DJ. I tried to put Radditz in that position but Turles was adamant that he be the one, so I gave him the part. The whole fruit from the Tree of Might played a big part in my decision as well. So here we go. Enjoy…oh and you might want to put some techno music on as you read this. XD

Vegeta is blonde in this (though he ain't a Saiyan). And there is reference to Vegeta's favorite song, which is also the title to this piece of work. "Lovin' You" by Kristie W (Hex Mix)

* * *

Turles bobbed his head as the steady thumpa-thumpa of the night club beat on, tingling in his chest and sinking into his brain like the sweetest of scents. His eyes closed as he rocked along, hands grinding over the turn tables of his station sitting high above the dance floor.

Turles was the God of this domain.

He controlled the swaying pulse of men grinding together on the dance floor. They slowed and sped up in accordance to what his hands did. He was the master of their movements.

Turles loved his job as the main DJ for the most happening gay dance club in the city: Deep Throat. Of which he was also the owner.

He grinned wickedly as he changed records, flowing from one song to the next effortlessly, watching as the club goers adjusted in a heartbeat. He swayed on his high throne, one hand on the headphones sitting crooked on his head as he brought the other to his lips, licking two of his fingers then rubbing them over his turn tables, adding his own mix to the song he was playing.

Turles had built this club from the ground up, muscling in between two other straight clubs. And now, two years later, his club was the place to be…not just for gays, but for everyone. This place was his life and he lived it alone. Even with all of the admirers looking up at him from the dance floor…none of them were worthy to be in his life.

No one had ever caught his interest…well that was until HE came along.

Turles smiled brightly, unconsciously switching the song to one he played very often. Because it was this beauty's favorite. He watched, licking his lips as the boy he was watching grind on the dance floor grinned up at him with the sweetest, most innocent smiles, even though he couldn't see Turles. And then he started dancing.

And Turles lost his breath like he always did on the nights the beauty graced his humble abode with his presence.

His DJ booth was situated above the main part of the club, enclosed in one way glass as the walls, so he could see out of his private room but no one could see in…and he preferred it that way. But there were times when his privacy was invaded by sweaty dancers coming to him to request a song. Every time he would kick them out with a sneer…but he would still play the song they requested. He wasn't a cruel man…at least most of the time.

…and then for the first time Turles lost is cool in the face of perfection.

Two months ago a knock had sounded on his door. He had been in a foul mood because the owners of the clubs next to his own were breathing down his neck, waiting for him to mess up so they could get rid of him. They had sabotaged one of his shipments of liquor, and he almost had had to close the club for the night because of the lack of booze. But he managed to find some at the last minute and his club was still blazing. So when someone had disturbed his peace he had nearly torn the door off its hinges, scowling fiercely at the person on the other side of the door.

…Only to have his anger dissipate in an instant and his thoughts zero in on the beautiful boy, looking shyly up at him, shuffling his feet and clasping his hands in front of his body sweetly. From that simple exchange of eye contact Turles was addicted, and each night he eagerly awaited the arrival of the boy so he could play his song that he had requested that fateful night and watch him dance. Turles had made a bit of a fool of himself at the time by staring slack jawed at the boy before composing himself and kindly agreeing to play the song. And that was the first time the DJ was graced with the other's exquisite smile

Turles never learned his name from the short time they met face to face. The boy had only been in his presence long enough for Turles to learn his favorite song…which now always sat tucked safely in Turles' pocket so he could whip it out whenever the beauty graced his club with his intoxicating presence.

So now Turles stood, playing the song, hopelessly in love with the other's smile and the delicious way the boy moved his body to the thumpa-thumpa of his club. The boy always danced alone, always in perfect view of the DJ room so Turles could watch him like a hawk, imagining himself down there, bumping and grinding against that sexy body.

Tonight though Turles had finally gotten up the nerve to properly meet the dancer. He planned that after his shift he would retire to his VIP room with the boy in tow, offering him some of his special wine. The VIP room was on the other side of the club, a mirror image of the DJ booth, except it was filled with a cushy lounging area equipped with a mini bar instead of stereo systems.

His eyes were trained on the boy, following his movements until his replacement came. He shoved his headphones in the other's hands, not saying anything as he dashed out of the room and quickly descending down the stairs from the booth, heading for the dance floor. He usually never did this, preferring to leave the premises if he had no VIP members to entertain. But tonight was going to be different. He was going to claim the dancing angel.

Many hands reached out to brush his body, all admirers but he ignored them. He only wanted one man's hands on him tonight, and currently that man was dancing so deliciously in the middle of the dance floor that Turles had to join him, before dragging the boy off for a more private dance party.

Turles did not pause in his trek; he just pushed aside the men all hounding around the beauty, hoping to be the first to dance with the boy. If anyone was going to be first, it would be him. He elbowed two of the larger predators out of his way, siding up beside the boy, staring down at his beach blonde hair pulled back in a high pony tail, feeling his cock swell beneath his jeans at the close up look of the other's body. Lithe, trim, smooth…and ripe for the picking.

"May I have this dance," Turles purred into the other's delicate ear, hands gently grasping his bare shoulders.

The boy didn't even look at him, he just wiggled away and shrugged off his hands, hips still pumping to the drum beat pulsing through the crowd like blood. "No thank you," he said loudly over the music.

Turles raised an eyebrow at the response and came close again, not willing to give up. "So you won't dance with anyone," he asked skeptically.

The boy sighed, as if he was asked the question a lot and he gave his answer in annoyance. "There's only one person I'm going to dance with," the beauty replied.

"Who's that," Turles asked, sliding up behind the other, hands hovering over slim hips rocking to the music, hoping this didn't mean he had a boyfriend already.

Turles got another sigh at his question and the boy finally turned to look at him. "The only man I'll dance with is…" the boy's eyes widened when he saw Turles. A blush spread across his cheeks and he stopped dancing, staring up at Turles with surprised, shy, and affectionate eyes.

"…you," the beauty whispered.

A smirk blossomed on Turles face at the answer, feeling his chest swell in pride that this beautiful creature before him only wanted the DJ, and not any of the multitudes of gorgeous men swaying around them. He stepped forward as a new song stared, a slow sensual beat with a haunting voice going with it. His hips fitted with the frozen boy who stared shyly at him, finally moving to wrap his arms around Turles neck. With his hands on the boy's hips he guided them into a slow dance, hips grinding, bodies swaying as their breaths mingled between their nearly touching lips.

They danced for countless minutes, bodies making love with their clothes still on. Turles had finally managed to capture the other's mouth, sucking and nibbling the boy's ruby lips. His hands grabbed at the boy's pert ass, squeezing and rolling the sweet mounds of flesh in his large hands, pulling a moan from his dancing partner. Song after song flowed through them as they grinded together on the dance floor…and when Turles had the boy clawing at him and trying to wrap his legs around the DJ's waist so their erections were in better contact…he knew it was time.

"How about we go somewhere more private, beautiful," he whispered into the other's ear.

"Vegeta," was the whispered reply.

"What," he gasped, as the other had just shoved his sweet hand down into Turles' pants and was rubbing at his hot cock.

"My name…is Vegeta," the boy in his arms whispered, leaning up and nibbling at his ear, shyness long forgotten in the face of passion.

"Vegeta," he purred, grabbing the boy's wrist and yanking his hand out of the DJ's pants…he was too close to coming already from the look in the other's eyes. "I'm Turles."

He turned quickly, dragging Vegeta behind him as he wove through the crowd, finally making it to the stairs that lead up to his VIP room. His bouncers both nodded at him, typical impassive faces showing surprise at the unexpected beauty dragged behind their boss. Turles just glared at them, said they were not to be disturbed, and slammed and locked door behind him.

He sighed, turning to lean casually against the back of a couch, watching as Vegeta wandered around, looking around at the solid glass walls and floor with curiosity. Turles let his soon to be lover wander the room for a moment while he went to the mini bar. He gazed at the wine rack he had next to the small fridge below the bar, hand hovering over a bottle he never thought he'd use, because it was very special to him.

The wine in that particular bottle was made by his father with a type of grape that came from only one tree in the whole world. It was very special and unique…a wine he rarely drank and never shared with anyone. Until now.

Turles grabbed two wine glasses after he popped the cork on the bottle. He poured two glasses and carried them over to where Vegeta stood leaning against a railing in the middle of the wall overlooking the main dance floor, slowly rocking as the music could still be heard. He pressed against Vegeta's backside, holding a glass of wine in front of the boy's face, swirling the ruby liquid.

"Try this, it's something special," he murmured, lips pressing to the back of the boy's throat, suckling the warm soft skin.

"Okay," Vegeta whispered, taking the glass from him and lifting it to his rosy lips and sipping at the liquid.

Turles waited, quickly drinking his own wine and setting the glass aside, hands slowly trailing up and down Vegeta's sides, lips suckling at the back of the other's neck, going from one side to the other, nose buried in Vegeta's beach blonde hair still tied up. Soon he felt the changes, how Vegeta's body became loser, how his hips bumped back against Turles, how his breathing sped up, and how his cock pressed tight against his leather pants, outlined painfully perfect.

Now it was time.

Turles pulled away, hearing a long drawn out whimper come from the beauty. He watched with dark lust filled eyes as Vegeta pushed out his ass, one hand holding the railing and the other still holding the glass, trying to keep contact between them. Turles sat down in a chair, lounging back. A smirk painted his face as Vegeta turned to him with lidded eyes and licking his lips.

"Turles," Vegeta purred, body arching as he tossed his head back, dropping the empty glass, hands running over his clothed body.

"Dance for me," Turles ordered, popping the buttons on his pants and pulling out his cock, not to do anything more than to relive the pressure in his groin.

The reaction was immediate. Vegeta's hips were pumping to the steady beat pulsing though the club, dampened a bit because they were in the VIP room. The boy's hands grabbed at his tight red tank top, nearly shredding it as he tore it from his body, the two of them gasping at the action. Vegeta shimmied over to him, placing a booted heel on the chair Turles sat in, hips thrusting forward as his hands touched his own chest, pinching at his pebbled nipples, moaning as he looked at Turles relaxing in his chair.

The DJ licked his lips, hands gripping the arms of the chairs tight so he didn't grab the boy and skip the foreplay. But he resisted, he wanted to see what Vegeta did.

The boy's hands were between his thighs suddenly, rubbing over the fabric, humping his own hand and staring intently at him. "Turles," Vegeta whispered, biting his lip.

"Keep dancing," he murmured, eyes fastened between the boy's legs.

Vegeta groaned and lowered his leg from the chair's arm. His fly was open in a heartbeat, hands shoving at the constricting leather. But even so Vegeta continued to rock to the beat of the music, still a sensual creature even as he rushed to strip himself. Shoes were kicked clear across the room and his black pants landed somewhere near the door. Turles eyes widened when he saw Vegeta wore a tight, silk, blood red thong. The boy's erect cock peaked out as did his balls. It was so sexy Turles actually did jump from his chair.

Vegeta purred happily when Turles put his hands on him. His fingers eagerly touched his silken skin, drooling a bit himself at how gorgeous the boy was without his clothes. Vegeta wiggled against him, eager hands grabbing his cock and tugging him across the room, back to the window with the rail over looking the dance floor. "Please, please, I need you," Vegeta whimpered, hands letting go of Turles to grab the railing, hoisting himself up, bending his knees and spreading his legs, heels braced on the rail.

Turles growled at the total submission and sensuality of his partner, eyes drinking in the sight of Vegeta completely offering himself to Turles. While the wine may have been a factor…the aphrodisiac in the fruit that made the wine only amplified feelings that were already there, so Turles felt his chest swell with manly pride that Vegeta desired him so.

Neither of them could wait any longer.

Turles dug into his pant's pockets, not bothering to remove his clothes as he pulled out a condom and a small tube of lubricant. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth, spitting away the paper and pulling out the condom. Turles kept his eyes locked on Vegeta as the boy pumped his hips into the air in time with the rhythm of the music, moaning and groaning as we eagerly awaited Turles.

He rolled on the condom quickly, lathering himself up with as much lube as he could, because there was no time for any more preparation…he was going to explode otherwise. When his cock was ready he wrapped his arms around Vegeta tight, ripping that thong off as his hips thrust up. It was a quick entry as he forced himself into Vegeta's tight heat. He knew he hurt the boy a bit, considering the pained gasp and the tears leaking from his eyes. But he couldn't help it. He needed Vegeta so much right now…and it would get better.

Turles barely gave Vegeta time to recover from the abrupt entry. The boy was so warm, so tight, and so deliciously stimulating with every shudder of his slick muscles that Turles could barely contain himself. His hips started a rhythm, beating in time to the bass of the music, grunting as he slid deeper with each slide.

Vegeta was smashed tight against the glass, sliding up and down easily, his sweat transferring to the window to allow easier movement. The boy's arms were in the air, blunt nails scraping against the flat glass, trying to find a hold to ground himself and finding none. All Vegeta could do was bounce along with his thrusts, screaming as their skin slapped together and moaning helplessly as Turles dragged his cock against the beauty's prostate.

Turles growled, hands pressing flat to Vegeta's back, the boys thighs trembling around his waist, gripping tight as they fucked. Turles looked over Vegeta's shoulder, staring down at the pulsing crowd jumping to the beat of the song, swirling together like water. His breath caused fog to cover the window, and soon the crowd was blurred. He groaned, burying his face in Vegeta's shoulder, hips pumping harder, gasping as he felt his orgasm build in his balls, belly warm and tight. "Fuck," he growled, nails digging into Vegeta's back.

Before he found his end Vegeta found his. The boy's body went taunt, scream swimming through the room. Turles felt splashes of warmth between their tightly crushed chests, sighing at the feel. And then Vegeta's body tightened around his cock, rings of muscle rippling around his erection and massaging him in a near painful embrace.

Turles came, head thrown back as he shouted, hips jerking as spasms wracked his body, shuddering as he filled the condom with his come. He panted, falling against Vegeta, their bodies both braced by the tinted window.

"Fuck," he whispered.

After a few moments he reached one shaking hand down, grabbing the base of the condom as he pulled out of Vegeta. They both made little noises of protest at the movement. Vegeta fell out of his hold, legs like jelly as he leaned heavily on the railing. Turles pulled the condom off, tying the end and tossing it in the trash. He stood for a moment, stretching his sore arms over his head before he stepped back, collapsing onto a nearby plush couch.

He weakly looked up at the trembling boy who was barely standing. "Get your pert ass over here," he said softly.

He chuckled and grunted as he was suddenly covered in a sated, gorgeous body. Turles stroked Vegeta's back lazily, fingertips tracing abstract patterns.

"Turles," Vegeta whispered, kissing the DJ's shoulder and holding him loosely.

"Yes," he replied tiredly, sighing as his chest still thumped to the beat of his club.

"Can we dance together again?"

"I plan on it."

"Will you play my song?"

"Always."

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	10. Timeless : Mirai Trunks

Title: Timeless

Seme = Mirai Trunks

WC: 3,556

Summary: Based off of a picture Julesie sent me, twas the inspiration for this little tale. We're going back in time to teenage Vegeta days. Don't you just love time travel? Oh and I'm going to be calling Mirai Trunks, Trunks for this whole thing, since chibi Trunks doesn't make an appearance and it's just too much hassle to keep writing Mirai Trunks over and over.

If you want to see the image that inspired this go to my profile and under the heading "Pick Me Up Lemons" there will be a link to it on photobucket.

* * *

Trunks watched as the dust danced across the decrepit streets, flowing in the wind to then come to a stop against the wall of a building, piling up to make dunes as far as the eye could see in the despairing city. He ran a hand through his long lavender hair, sighing at the dead world before him. A part of him wished he had never returned here after traveling to the past to help the alternate reality his family lived in. But he came back for his mother…she was the only reason he was still here.

But now she wasn't here anymore, having fallen victim to radiation poisoning from an accident in her lab.

So now all Trunks had left was this doomed world…and his time machine.

A part of him contemplated returning to that time where this world was safe. He could be with his father and his mother, both of them happy and alive along with the rest of the Z-fighters. But then he knew he couldn't, because he already existed there, and his presence would probably only cause problems for that timeline. Maybe in stead he should just visit different times and find a place for himself to settle down.

He stood in the middle of the city, his time machine beside him as he contemplated where to go. He realized he wanted to see his father again…maybe even see him when he was younger. If Trunks remembered correctly his mother said his father traveled in space for a good part of his life…and Trunks had always wanted to explore space.

Trunks looked up as he heard a rumble in the distance and he knew it was time for his daily cat and mouse chase with the androids. Well not today, because he was getting out of there. He jumped into the machine, pressing buttons and turning dials, setting it to travel back to his father's teenage days in space. He saw smoke billowing in the distance, black specs in the forefront and he scrambled to leave before they got to him.

There were a few moments of desperation as the machine warmed up and pinpointed the location he needed to go to. His eyes were locked on the androids as they came closer, evil smirks on their face when they spotted him. Trunks pressed the launch button, hands squeezing the arms of his chair as the machine shook. He wasn't sure he was going to make it…but just as they were on top of him he vanished, disappearing into the area between space and time, traveling to his father's younger days.

Trunks landed in a deserted area, where all manner of space ships sat…thank goodness he seemed to have landed in a launch bay, which meant no one would be suspicious if they saw him now. Still he was cautious as he climbed out, glancing around as he pressed a button on the outside of the time machine, turning it into a capsule for easy carrying. He slipped the capsule into his pocket, walking towards the doors leading from the launch bay.

Just as he reached the doors did they slide open and Trunks gasped as he came face to…uh hair, with Vegeta. He stood flanked by two other Saiyans, both large and strong looking. They paused when they saw him, his father scrutinizing him for a moment and looking him over, pressing buttons on the side of what Trunks assumed was his scouter.

"You're Saiyan," Vegeta said bluntly, looking at him in amazement and curiosity, a much more open expression on his regal face than Trunks was used to.

"Um Yes…uh sir. I'm half Saiyan," he said, glancing at the other two warriors, knowing they were no match for him but wondering who they were.

"What is the other species you hail from?"

"Uh…I…don't know. Yeah I don't know…my parents are gone, I've been traveling by myself for some time…and then I heard about you and I came to find you."

It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a complete lie either, he knew that revealing all of the truth could mess of the future more than he could realize. Vegeta stared at him, nodding and accepting the answer. He turned to his companions. "Radditz, Nappa. Why don't you two do this purging mission without me. I want to spend some time with the new arrival. Hopefully Frieza will approve of him staying," his father said, voice stern, giving no room for argument.

His companions exchanged glances before nodding, both of them glaring at Trunks as they shouldered past him, walking to small spherical spaceships. Trunks spun around to look at his father who cleared his throat, once again looking at him, eyes deep and contemplative. And Trunks watched in shock as a light blush spread over the young man's cheeks before Vegeta turned, beckoning Trunks to follow as he left the launching bay. "Let's get you settled in, shall we," Vegeta said, voice calm and light. It seemed at this point in life Vegeta had not yet experienced the hardships that caused him to close off his heart and mind, erecting a wall between him and the rest of the world.

And for some reason Trunks had the strongest desire to protect this man now…to prevent him from losing the softness and innocence he had. The desire was so strong, and different from what he expected to feel for his father. In fact his feelings almost felt like those for a lover…and not a parent.

What an interesting development.

* * *

They both laughed as they stumbled through the threshold of the room they shared, doors hissing shut once they entered. Trunks collapsed at the end of the bed, sliding off to lay sprawled on the floor as he doubled over in hysterics. Vegeta didn't make it much further from the doors, just falling to the ground a clutching his sides, writhing in laughter.

It was two weeks after Trunks had arrived and he never wanted to leave.

Sure he was now a minion of a pretty evil guy, but that didn't outweigh the fact he had found real companions in Nappa and Radditz, and he and Vegeta seemed to bond on an even stronger level. He wouldn't trade that for anything, not now that he and Vegeta were so close.

He spent most of his time with the Prince, training with him and such, defending themselves against other soldiers who spat in the faces of the Saiyans. Trunks didn't hold much back one day after he arrived when someone made fun of his father's virtue. That gave the guard a one way ticket through the haul of the ship and out into space. It probably wasn't the smartest thing, to show that he was very strong compared to the people around him, but thankfully he had not powered up much so their scouters didn't find anything too suspicious…such as the Super Saiyan underneath.

After that guards usually gave them a wide berth and Trunks found that this relieved Vegeta a bit, and he found his father more relaxed and even playful in their spare time.

Today had been a good day. He and Vegeta had trained hard and Trunks was elated to see how much his father was improving under his teachings, since he was the older and the stronger of them now. And then the Ginyu Force had shown up, loud and obnoxious as usual, demanding some sparing partners. Vegeta must have been feeling good because he volunteered himself and Trunks to spar with the Ginyu Force.

Of course the five cocky fighters hadn't thought much of the challenge, going in with taunts and laughs, dancing around the two Saiyans. And today that landed all of the Ginyu Force on gurneys to the infirmary, Trunks and Vegeta stunning everyone with their ferocity and prowess. They were unstoppable.

"Did you see Jace's face, I though he was going to shit his pants," Vegeta said, between what sounded like very unmanly giggles.

"Haha, yeah. And did you see how Ginyu sailed into that wall…I don't think they'll ever get that imprint out," Trunks replied, wiping at his eyes as he glanced at his father, feeling his heart flutter with unusual emotions at the smile plastered on Vegeta's flawless face.

They chuckled and laughed for a long time, panting and gasping for breath as they calmed. Trunks leaned his head on the side of one of their beds, sighing and humming as he stretched his arms over his head, groaning as muscles pulled and joints popped. He saw his father looking at him in curiosity, eyes roaming over his stretched body. They both blushed as their eyes locked and Vegeta looked away, biting his lip.

Trunks had felt his father's attraction for him on many occasions. The occasional lingering touch, the roaming eyes, always by his side, and the night he heard his father call out his name in sleep, voice passionate and body hard. But Trunks had always kept himself from acting, no matter how much his father's deep, open eyes begged him. Vegeta was still his father…and a part of him felt strange finding love in the man who sired him.

Although…

Trunks looked over at Vegeta, whose head was down as he fiddled with his gloves, glancing at him occasionally from beneath his thick bangs. This man wasn't his father…not yet…and then Trunks could be in a completely different timeline where he never existed and this man in front of him wasn't his father. Besides that this Vegeta was so different from the man he knew as his father. This Vegeta was more open, at least in private, and was eager to learn and to succeed. He was passionate and strong…and Trunks could not deny his heart fluttered and groin ached at the sight of the young man before him.

Maybe he could let go, just this once…and finally get what he wanted, instead of always doing the right thing.

"Hey Vegeta," he whispered, crawling to the middle of their room and kneeling. He smiled when the prince looked at him and he beckoned the young man over. "We should stretch, so we won't be sore in the morning."

Vegeta stared at him for a moment and then he nodded in agreement, crawling over to join Trunks. They started out light, mirroring each other's positions as they stretched their arms and torso. Trunks finally let his eyes roam; wishing Vegeta wasn't still wearing his spandex, since it hid the gorgeous bronze skin Trunks could admit to dreaming about touching and smothering with attention. He caught Vegeta's eyes, smirking at the realization shining in those eyes.

Trunks shifted his position, sitting and spreading his legs and holding out his hands to Vegeta. The prince's eyes immediately locked on the very prominent bulge between his legs, outlined by his pants dramatically because of his new position. Small gloved hands slipped into his own as Vegeta placed his feet flat against Trunks' mirroring his position, their legs spread, feet pressed together. Vegeta blushed as his own erection stood out against his tight spandex.

Trunks stared at the vee of Vegeta's legs for a while before leaning back, holding onto Vegeta as he helped stretch the prince. They held still, Vegeta's face hovering over his groin for a few moments before Vegeta leaned back, bringing Trunks' face over the prince's groin. He breathed deep as his back and legs were stretched by the position, insides quivering at the musky scent of Vegeta's groin flowing into him. They rocked back and forth, Vegeta staring to go lower than Trunks was, a couple times and his nose nearly touched his twitching cock.

Trunks paused when they got to the middle of the stretch. He knew his father was flexible, since in battle he was graceful and nimble, a beauty to watch as he fought…and Trunks now wanted to see how far he could push his flexibility.

With his hands still grasping Vegeta's Trunks re-placed his feet to press against Vegeta's calves instead of his feet, and then he scooted forward, knees bending a bit as he came closer to the prince. And before Vegeta could react Trunks started pushing out his legs, stretching back Vegeta's spread legs so they practically made a straight line. The prince gasped, looking at him with wide eyes…but there was no pain.

His father sure was flexible.

Trunks grinned wolfishly, holding the position as he thought of the possible uses of Vegeta's flexibility…when suddenly…a light ripping sound caught his attention.

He looked around in curiosity, wondering what was ripping, when Vegeta suddenly gasped and Trunks looked back at the prince. Their eyes locked for a moment, a brilliant blush staining Vegeta's cheeks a beet red as he looked down in embarrassment. Trunks followed his gaze, eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets at what he saw.

Vegeta's spandex had ripped…right along the seam over his groin…resulting in his impressive erection jutting out into the open air.

Both of them stared at the unexpected…appearance of Vegeta's cock, one blushing to the tips of his ears…and the other drooling at the possibilities. Trunks suddenly let go of Vegeta's hands, grabbing at the princes armor and spandex and ripping it off his body. Vegeta was left in tatters of his clothes, the legs of his spandex the only part surviving Trunks' attack, clinging to his legs. Vegeta finally seemed to get his bearings, gasping at Trunks' wild behavior. The prince jumped up, backing away from his companion, eyes full of both fear and desire.

Trunks was on his feet in a heart beat, shredding away his own clothes as he stalked towards the prince, standing naked and holding his arms out in invitation. His body was hot and all he could think about was tossing his father on one of their beds and fucking him senseless.

Vegeta trembled as he came closer, whether in fear or anticipation Trunks didn't know, but all he did know was that his father was hard, he was hard…and they really needed to do something about it. So Trunks would take the first step…

And his first move was to grab Vegeta by his cock and push him up against a wall. He spun his father around, roughly shoving him into the cold wall, bringing a deep moan from the prince's lips at the treatment. Trunks yanked out Vegeta's hips, making the young man arch his back in a very enticing way. He leaned in, fastening his lips on Vegeta's neck, purring a bit as the salt of his sweat stung his tongue, and then moaning as Vegeta rubbed his ass against his cock, erection cradled in the cleft of the Prince's ass.

But Trunks stayed focused though, ignoring the desperate urge to just sink into the body before him, instead moving on to prepare his soon to be lover. Trunks licked a wet trail down Vegeta's spine, stopping the nibble on each vertebra, tongue swirling and lips sucking, adoring every pleasured sound he wrung from his father.

"Vegeta," Trunks murmured against Vegeta's skin, the vibrations causing the prince to shiver in his arms, moaning out Trunks' name in response.

Trunks continued his exploration, not stopping when he reached Vegeta's buttocks, just delving in between the firm globes of flesh, spreading and squeezing them with his hands as his tongue danced between Vegeta's sac and his entrance. Vegeta shook in Trunks' grasp throwing his head from side to side in ecstasy and embarrassment, cursing in any language he knew and making up some new ones. Trunks stopped his teasing to focus on Vegeta's entrance, using his thumbs to stroke the wrinkled skin as his tongue shallowly dipped inside, chuckling as Vegeta jumped and shivered at the new sensations.

Trunks didn't waste much time in prepping the prince, getting him as wet as he could since Trunks worried they would both come before they got to the good part. He stood up, sticking two slick fingers into Vegeta to stretch him, while spitting into his other hand and spreading it over his length, mixing it with his precome.

They both groaned as Trunks prepped each of them, the heat of their bodies intense, seeming to warm the entire room they were in.

When Trunks thought they were both ready he spun Vegeta back around. Vegeta's eyes were nearly shining, a deep crimson black in his desire as he attacked Trunks' mouth with his own. Trunks made a very pleased sound in his throat and leaned down, hooking his elbows to the back of Vegeta's thighs and lifted him up, leaning them both against the wall as their groins rubbed together. Trunks pressed his hands flat against the wall Vegeta's back was on, nearly bending the man in half in this position. Their mouths were still locked in a passionate lip lock, swallowing each other's pleasure as they rocked together.

Vegeta wrapped one arm around Trunks' shoulders for leverage, his tail around Trunks' elbow for comfort and wrapped his other hand around Trunks' cock. He moaned as it pulsed in his hand before guiding it to his entrance, slowly sinking down until his backside was cradled in Trunks' hips, pubic hair scratching together and sweat mingling. They were still only until Vegeta had relaxed then Trunks set a hard uneven pace, hips jerking back and forth, his cock dragging along the slick and stimulating walls of Vegeta's entrance. He broke their kiss to press his face between Vegeta's neck and shoulder, huffing as he focused on bringing them the maximum amount of pleasure. Trunks bit at the gorgeous flesh beneath his lips to ground himself, humming as his tongue felt the fluttering of Vegeta's pulse point. Trunks bit just a little harder, growling as a drop of ruby red blood smeared against his lips, a tantalizing taste for his tongue. Vegeta threw his head back, panting as he countered Trunks' thrusts with his own, adjusting their positions slightly so Trunks was stroking along his prostate with each powerful thrust.

Somewhere in the back of Trunks' mind he knew they wouldn't last much longer so he picked up the pace to help them reach the end quicker, no matter how much he wanted it to last and to savor it. Vegeta seemed to sense the urgency in Trunks because he wrapped his hand around his own cock and started stroking himself quickly; using every trick he knew to bring the maximum amount of pleasure. They moaned and shouted into each other's necks as the ecstasy built and gathered into a tight mass deep in their bellies, ready to explode. Their sweaty bodies slid together in a perfect dance, pressing tighter together as the end came closer.

Trunks felt Vegeta freeze in his arms before he came, body shaking in its intensity and shouting into Trunks' mouth as they kissed again, his passion spilling between their bodies and was spread as Trunks kept thrusting, close to his own finish. Vegeta's rippling muscles in his passage and the moaning of his name gave Trunks the needed stimulation to push him over into euphoria. He growled into Vegeta's mouth as he released inside of him, the prince whimpering at the near over stimulation as Trunks' hot seed splashed his insides. They stayed locked together for several moments, bodies trembling and lungs heaving.

It was only when Trunks realized his legs were trembling because of holding up most of their weight and not his orgasm did they move, though their movement consisted only of sliding down the wall. Trunks was kneeling, still inside Vegeta, whose legs were now down around Trunks' waist allowing them to wrap their arms around each other more easily. They leaned against each other and the wall, kissing lazily as they came down from their orgasm induced high.

Trunks sighed, nibbling at his prince's lips, smiling as Vegeta purred against him. A moment later Vegeta whimpered and Trunks grunted, as his softened cock finally slipped free of his sensual sheath. Vegeta gripped him tighter, trying to get closer to Trunks as their connection was lost. He smiled into his lover's shoulder; licking at the drops of blood from the wound he made that still clung to the prince's bronze skin. When he finally felt his legs could support them he shakily stood up, stumbling over to one of their beds, because they couldn't sit there all night, now that the heat of their passion had fazed out, it was getting cold.

Vegeta huffed as he was dropped onto the bed, lazily stretching on the bedding. The spandex on his legs still clinging to his skin, making him a delicious sight there on the bed. Trunks flopped down beside him, grinning lazily as he covered them both with a blanket. Vegeta curled up against his side like a cat, his tail wiggling between them to wrap around one of Trunks' thighs, squeezing tight as his arms wrapped around the prince.

As they started to fall asleep, Trunks started wondering about what was to come.

But he wouldn't dwell on it…he would just focus on keeping them both in this blissful honeymoon state for as long as possible. Trunks was really glad he decided to come here.

He just loved time travel.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	11. Sweet and Sour : Goku

Title: Sweet and Sour

Seme = Goku

WC: 2,380

AN: This one is all about Goku's favorite thing to eat besides Vegeta…FOOD! Oh yeah we got some food smut. A little short but I still think it satisfies.

* * *

Vegeta wrapped a towel around his neck, wiping off the sweat from his face as he exited the Gravity Room. He shut the door, sighing as he walked through the Capsule Corps complex to get the kitchen. A good workout always left him hungry.

He froze when he came to the kitchen, glare coming to his eyes as he stared at his rival sitting at the kitchen table, gobbling down what was supposed to be his lunch.

"KAKAROTO," he shouted, storming into the room, ripping the drumstick the man had been gnawing on out of his hand and waving it in the bewildered man's face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA?"

His rival continued to chew on the food already in his mouth, swallowing loudly and giving him a big stupid grin. "Eating lunch Vegeta," he said innocently, hand reaching across the table to grab a bowl of rice.

Vegeta slapped the drumstick in his grasp down on the other's hand, stopping him from getting the bowl, receiving a pout from the taller man for his actions. He pointed the piece of meat at the man in accusation. "I mean, what are you doing eating in MY HOUSE," he snarled.

Goku stared at him for a moment, before his eyes turned to the drumstick in Vegeta's hand. He quickly leaned forward, lips wrapping around it until he was touching the prince's gloved fingers, then he pulled back, leaving only bone in Vegeta's hand. He chewed and swallowed. "Chichi kicked me out again," he said simply.

Vegeta stared in wonder at the naked chicken bone in his hand…that man's mouth was skilled. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be admiring his skills; this was the time to be kicking him out of his kitchen. "I don't care Kakarot, now go," he said, tossing the bone at the man's head and shoving him away from the table.

His rival stood, pouting at him before making a reach for the table again. Vegeta got in his way though, standing between him and the food, trying to glower down at him even though he was shorter.

"Aww come on Vegeta," the taller Saiyan whined, trying to reach around Vegeta to get to the meal laid out. "You have plenty of food to share."

"That may be true Kakarotto," he said, shuffling from side to side to keep Goku away from the food. "But I'm not sharing with you."

"No fair."

Vegeta shot out his arms, grabbing the other's shoulders and trying to shove him away. Goku placed his hands on Vegeta's wrists, holding tight and shoving back. They were at a standstill in the middle of the kitchen, bodies tense as they tried to make their opponent move.

Suddenly Goku shot out his foot, quickly tripping Vegeta and shoving the prince back. He looked triumphant until he realized he had propelled Vegeta right onto the table of food. He watched as the impact caused all of the food to fly into the air, some of it landing on the floor, but most landing on Vegeta who was now stretched out on the long table. Goku stared wide eyed at the glaring prince who was covered in rice, bits of meat, noodles, and the pudding that was for desert.

Vegeta was glaring at him, lifting himself so he was leaning on his elbows. His bare chest was now covered in food, as were his legs and feet. The only bit of clothing he wore was a pair of tight shorts that barely covered the essentials and his gloves. The light sheen of sweat that had been on his skin from his training mingled with the food and Goku felt himself drool a bit at the sight.

The prince looked delectable.

"Now look at what you've done Baka," Vegeta growled staring at the mess they had made of the food. "Now neither of us can have lunch."

"I wouldn't say that," Goku whispered, coming closer to the table. Vegeta's body was completely spread on the table and he reached out, grabbing one of the prince's ankles and pulling him that much closer to Goku who stood at the end of the table, leaning on its side.

"What the hell do you mean Baka? The food is all over the floor and…," Vegeta trailed off with a gasp, eyes going impossibly wide as he watched Goku lean down and lick a piece of meat off of the side of his ankle, slurping it up, wetly laving at the soft skin.

Vegeta felt a tremble work its way up from his toes, causing his body to shudder and his eyes to roll in his head. "What are you doing…" he gasped, trying to sound angry but then Goku's mouth fastened on the arch of his foot, sucking hard to get the soy sauce off, all thoughts of anger dissipated from his head.

"I don't want the food to go to waste," Goku murmured against his foot, licking at each of his toes, sucking them into his mouth and releasing them with a pop.

Vegeta wanted to argue, he wanted to kick the man in the face, he wanted…Vegeta moaned loudly…he just wanted this to continue.

Vegeta collapsed back onto the table, watching through lidded eyes as his feet were cleaned of food, first one then the other. Goku then held his ankles up, so Vegeta's legs were spread in the air and the taller Saiyan fit his body in between the appendages, starting to lick and slurp up the food decorating the prince's powerful legs.

He nibbled the flesh when he tasted something particularly scrumptious, which was basically everything he licked up. The salty taste of Vegeta's sweat mingled deliciously with the food, adding a new flavor Goku couldn't get enough of. He licked higher up Vegeta's legs, sucking the inside of the prince's thighs.

Vegeta was now half off the table, because Goku still stood; now holding his thighs with the prince's knees hooked over his shoulders. Vegeta trembled as the man inched higher, closer and closer to where his erection stood outlined in his shorts.

He couldn't help but get turned on. The feel of someone worshiping his body in such a way was something the prince had never felt, and the sight of Goku eating food from his body made the Saiyan in him howl with pleasure.

Goku paused when he came to the bottom of Vegeta's shorts. He stopped and stared for a moment, noticing the tent in them that matched his own. He then glanced up at Vegeta, who wasn't looking as regal and tough as he usually did…actually he was looking rather sexy and delicious, spread out on the table covered in food, a dark flush staining his handsome face.

He made a decision then, because the Saiyan in him was growling in lust at the sight of another of his species looking so debauched and the warmth of food in his belly. Goku leaned forward and gripped the shorts with his teeth, snarling and shredding them with his sharp canines, spitting the fabric away, leaving the prince completely bare for his attentions.

Goku leaned forward, nuzzling and sniffing the other's erection, purring at the deep musky scent that filled his nostrils, mixing with the hardy scent of meat covering the prince's body. He licked at the other's erection, growling softly as he tasted the other's desire. Vegeta writhed beneath him, head turning from side to side in pleasure, his moans filling the room, echoing off the walls.

Goku abandoned the other's erection though, slithering up his body, lifting the prince higher off the table till only his shoulder's touched the wood, back arched exquisitely as his legs were moved from Goku's shoulders to around his waist. His mouth trailed up the other's chest, sampling the sprinkling of rice and noodles there, nipping at the other's skin every time the prince moaned. His tongue twirled around each of Vegeta's dusky, pebbled nipples, gently biting before soothing the hurt with his warm tongue.

Vegeta was mumbling nonsense by the time Goku reached his neck, the prince's strong arms coming to wrap around his shoulders, blunt nails scraping his back as his body shuddered in pleasure. Goku bit at his neck, drawing blood and lapping it up along with the pudding that was spattered along his throat. He left several marks, pulling back to admire his work with manly pride. Vegeta looked up at him then, eyes lidded, blushing fiercely and lips pouted and ready for a kiss.

Goku swooped down, lips pressing tight to Vegeta's. He kissed the other roughly, nibbling and biting at his lips, tongue wetly sliding in to taste Vegeta's unique flavor. Vegeta's whimpered in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist tight at the feeling, rubbing his lithe body against Goku delectably.

Goku ripped his lips away, looking around quickly. He saw a glass of olive oil that had miraculously survived the destruction of the meal and Goku grabbed it. He released Vegeta, letting him flop onto the table. The prince whimpered and reached out to him but he batted the other's hands away. He shoved down his pants, letting them sit low on his thighs, sighing as his erection was freed from the confining material. He watched as Vegeta's eyes darkened even more at the sight of his large erection, the prince subconsciously spreading his thighs, inviting Goku to take him.

Goku quickly dribbled some of the olive oil onto his erection, hissing at the cool feel and gently rubbing it over his cock so he was thoroughly coated. He dropped the glass after that, hearing it shatter but not caring. He walked back to his position at the end of the table, smugly noticing it was the perfect height for him to fuck the prince senseless. He reached out, grabbing Vegeta's hips and dragging him forward, not even pausing as he thrust in with a powerful shift of his hips. He growled as he was seated inside the other, watching as the prince arched his back in pain, moaning loudly and clutching Goku's forearms tight.

He stayed still for a moment, growling softly as the clenching muscles around his erection relaxed little by little, the wrinkles on Vegeta's forehead disappearing as he adjusted to Goku's abrupt entry. Goku's hips moved, rocking against Vegeta, testing his readiness. The prince shifted, then threw his head back and moaned, hips lifting to meet Goku's gentle thrusts, which were causing his mighty erection to rub perfectly against the prince's prostate

Goku smirked, locking eyes with the dazed prince as he pulled his hips back, thrusting forward strongly, and setting a rough and intense pace. His balls slapped the other's rump, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the air. Vegeta howled on the table, sliding along its slick surface as he was fucked as one hand reaching for his erection. He stared up at the Saiyan leaning over him, watching as Goku's face contorted in pleasure, the other's eyes dark with the ferocity of a Saiyan.

Vegeta had never been so turned on in his life.

The table groaned with their lovemaking while they growled and moaned at one another. Vegeta reached up, grabbing the other's shoulders and yanking him down so they were chest to chest. He kissed Goku then, their tongues wetly twining outside of their mouths, teeth gently nipping one another as their orgasms built, their balls drawing up in pleasure.

Vegeta threw his head back and screamed, erection twitching as he came, come spattering between their bodies, warm and thick. Goku watched as the prince shuddered in his arms, muscles clenching tight around his erection, bringing him to the brink. Vegeta's eyes gazed at him, lidded and dazed with pleasure, and they way he looked pushed Goku over the edge into oblivion…the prince looked like he had been properly fucked. He howled as he came, splashing inside Vegeta's warmth, coating his insides, marking the prince as his own.

They collapsed together on the table top, Goku bent over the side on top of Vegeta and the prince weakly holding him with his legs and arms. Goku growled quietly as he lapped at Vegeta's neck, nibbling the skin and tasting the beads of blood still there from the bite he had made. Their heads turned to look at one another, and they leaned in for a kiss, swollen lips gently pressing together as they held one another in a post coital embrace.

"I hope you two are going to clean up this mess," an annoyed voice said.

Their kiss broke and they looked to the side, seeing Bulma standing in the entrance to the kitchen, hands on her hips and able to look amused and angry all at once.

The three of them stared at one another before Bulma huffed and turned around, strutting away. "This place better look spotless when I get back…and you two should also find a more proper place to do that stuff," she said over her shoulder, disappearing from sight a moment later.

Goku flailed his arms as he was suddenly punched, hopping backwards as he tried to regain his balance from the unexpected attack. He steadied himself, standing in the middle of the kitchen with pants around his ankles, holding his cheek and staring at a fuming prince. Vegeta was sitting on the table, fist raised in front of him, still blushing from passion but now with a sneer on his face.

"Don't you ever do it again, or I swear I'll rip your balls off," the prince said, blushing as Goku's eyes went to between his still spread thighs where his essence was slowly dripping out of Vegeta. The prince clamped his thighs shut, pointing an accusing finger at the other Saiyan. "I'm serious Kakarotto."

"You know Vegeta…you say that every time after we have sex…and yet we're still fucking like rabbits…I think you should just give up and accept this is going to be a regular thing," Goku said simply, bending down and picking up his pants, securing them around his waist.

"Never," Vegeta hissed.

"Okay then," Goku said, raising two fingers to his forehead and winking at Vegeta before he disappeared. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	12. Courtly Gestures : King Vegeta

**Pick me up Lemon(s) for Julesie**

**AUTHOR:** dragonkat

**RATINGS:** All chapters Mature (some more than others)

**SUMMARY:** A collection of PWPs for Julesie my wonderful, perfect muse. For without her my DBZ fics would be lost. So this is for you darlin'. All uke Vegeta, with a variety of semes. Hold on to your hats folk, it's gonna be a long ride.

**AN:** So this is set in some past time, lets say in England, back in the days of kings and queens and dukes and stuff, all those wonderful outfits and such…speaking of outfits…cross-dressing (whoohoo), don't you just love Veggie in a garter belt, well I do XD.

This was a birthday/New Year's present for Julesie, just took me a while to post it. Hope y'all like it. Yes it's incest.

**WARNINGS:** All uke Vegeta (that's what I and my muse prefer. You don't like it, then hit the BACK button now), lots of smut, crossdressing, BDSM, mentions of mpreg...ah hell, suffice to say I'll probably have a little bit of everything as time goes on. Also these are all unbetaed, sorry about any mistakes, but because these are so quick and simple I'm not going to take the time to make them perfect.

**Lemon #10 – King Vegeta/Vegeta**

**WC: 5,130  
**

* * *

Vegeta stretched on top of the covers of the plush and large bed centered in the middle of one wall in the gigantic master suite. His shivered a bit as his body cooled down from its recent pleasurable activities and he curled into one of the sheets of imported silk on the bed, wrapping himself up in a cocoon of soft sensation. Noise off to the left of the room drew his attention and his lovely black eyes fluttered opened, smiling when he found his father dressing, covering that large and muscular body with clothing of the highest quality.

His father, Vegeta Sr., was a very wealthy merchant. They both originally came from China, but they moved to London so his father could be closer to where most of his merchandise went, specifically to the Queen herself. He was a respectable but cutthroat businessman, most calling him heartless, a cold, icy bastard.

But they didn't know the man, not like Vegeta did.

He was his father's most prized possession and was treated so tenderly and lovingly that all the whispered rumors Vegeta heard rising up from the streets sounded preposterous. Just moments before his father had shown Vegeta how much he was loved with endless affection and boundless pleasure.

His mother, a beautiful noble woman whom Vegeta got his exotic and feminine looks from had been killed when he was a baby by bandits when the small family had been moving to England. Vegeta himself had been injured in the resulting fight, a long scar that stretched down his back, near invisible now that he grown up, a ripe 17 years now.

After his mother had been lost his father protected Vegeta fiercely. And while he appreciated the sentiment it was a bit suffocating. He was schooled at home and never allowed to leave the grounds of their manor on the outskirts of London. His only friends were servants, the only people trusted to be around him, and the friends he made in the lush gardens on the estate. His best friend was a nymph named Kakarot, who had shimmering wings, pointed ears and golden hair. Vegeta told Kakarot everything, including his sinful relationship with his father.

Vegeta Sr. never remarried after the loss of his wife, instead taking comfort in his only son. For a long while, after his father had touched him intimately for the first time Vegeta had feared he was just a replacement for his mother, as he looked very much like her. He had fallen for his father as he had grown up, completely attached to the man, but the thought of only being a body for his father to use to lose himself in memories, tore his young heart up.

And then that morning he had finally broken down. He had kept his fears closed up inside his heart for fear of his father rejecting him and moving on to lie in someone else's arms, but when he was in the gardens with Kakarot his nymph friend urged him to tell his father his feelings, or things would never feel good between them.

So he had told his father through bright, heavy tears that he loved him so much, but he didn't want to be a replacement. He wanted to be someone on equal ground with the powerful man, someone precious and worthy of his love. And not only had his father comforted him the man had laid his fears to rest, confessing his own undying love, a love stronger than what he had had for Vegeta's mother.

The happiness and bliss had nearly overwhelmed his young heart and all Vegeta could do was hold on to his father's shoulders as he was loved so intensely into the bed they shared, the wood creaking and their gasps bouncing off of the ornate walls.

His father now dressed slowly, clasping his stylish jacket closed, his pants contouring to his body, stockings a pristine white and his black shoes shinned to perfection.

"Are you going somewhere Papa," he asked softly, voice still a little hoarse from his earlier screams of rapture. Vegeta stood up from the bed, but kept the sheet he had curled up in around his body, swaying over to his father, a slight hitch in his step showing how debauched he had been.

His father grabbed his powdered wig from the mannequin head it sat on, setting it on his head after he tucked his black hair down. A silly tradition Vegeta had always thought but if his father wanted to be a success in this strange city then he was to stick to its customs. When his father was completely dressed he turned to Vegeta, smiling softly down at him, brushing aside some of his sweat slicked bangs and kissing his forehead tenderly.

"Ah my sweet little dove. I have business to attend to in town and then there is a Ball I must show my face at. I'll be home late sweetheart, so don't wait up for me," his father murmured, kissing his lips softly, his lips lingering before the man pulled away and swept out of the room.

Vegeta was after him in a flash though; the sheet perched precariously on his body whipping up as he ran down the marble hallways to the stairwell his father descended. "Can't I come with you to the Ball Papa…I've always wanted to go to a Ball," he called when he reached the top of the elaborate stairway, stopping his father where the man was halfway down.

His father sighed, like Vegeta knew he would, turning to him with soft eyes. "Oh my dove, you know I would like nothing more to show you off at a Ball but…"

"You want to keep me safe," Vegeta finished for his father dejectedly.

He leaned against the banister, huffing and crossing his arms. His father had explained that no one knew he existed, because his father wanted to keep him protected, the general population always assumed he had died with his mother. Not to mention that if anyone found out that one of the wealthiest men in London had an eligible son then mothers and their daughters would be hounding them, digging for the family gold. His father would entrust him to no one's care but his own. If his father could marry him he would, if only to keep him safer from the hounds of the world.

But they were both men.

Vegeta found his chin gently grasped by a strong hand and his face was lifted so he gazed into his father's eyes. The man said nothing, he just placed the sweetest of kisses on his lips before he turned and briskly descended the stairs, leaving the house without a backwards glance. The front door closed and Vegeta let a few tears fall, though he did not sob or even sniffle. This was his life, and he was well adjusted to it by now, even if he still didn't like it all the time.

One of their servants, a sweet woman everyone called Bunny because of her chipper personality came and drew him away from the foyer and back into the master suite. "I drew you a bath young master," she said softly, rubbing his thin shoulders and guiding him to a bronze tub full of piping hot water.

Vegeta's dark mood dissipated as he sank into the heat of the tub, sighing as the water rippled around his body in a near untraceable massage. Bunny smiled at him and Vegeta grinned back. No use getting upset. The woman left after he was settled, saying she'd come back later and they could play some games together until the lord of the manor came home.

Almost instantly after she was gone did Kakarot jump through the window, a goofy grin on his face, wings flapping a bit as he settled on the rim of the tub beside Vegeta.

"Sorry your Dad wouldn't let you go to the Ball, I hear they're lots of fun," the nymph said softly, stroking his cheek gently.

Vegeta never questioned how Kakarot knew the things he did, he just assumed it was a talent of being a mystical creature.

"Yeah, I really want to go. But I can't. Papa wouldn't be able to protect me because I'm a man and so is he. Apparently two men can't act like a man and woman can in this country…or anywhere really," Vegeta swirled his index finger around a cluster of bubbles by one of his knees, pouting a bit, wanting to get out of this manor and stand by his father's side.

"Well then why don't you go as a woman," Kakarot said bluntly, looking utterly serious, head cocked to one side like it was the obvious answer.

"Don't be daft Kakarot, I can't go as…" he trailed off; leaning back and looking out the window his friend had jumped through.

…It was the obvious answer.

"You're brilliant Kakarot," he cried out, jumping from the tub, almost slipping on the wet marble.

"Well I try, have fun Vegeta," his friend called with a grin before disappearing out the window.

Bunny burst into the room moments later, finding Vegeta furiously drying his body. "What is all this ruckus about," she asked, snatching the towel from his hands and properly drying him.

"Kakarot has given me a wonderful idea Bunny."

"Who…? Oh yes your imaginary friend."

"He's not imaginary!"

"Of course dear."

Vegeta didn't try bothering to convince her otherwise; instead he dashed naked from the bathing area to the room where all of their clothes were kept. He went to the very back of the room, where several trunks sat and he opened one, smiling when his mother's garments came into view, all of them beautiful, elegant and picture perfect.

"What in the heavens are you doing young master."

"I'm going to the Ball, Bunny."

* * *

Vegeta bit his lip and nervously pressed at the folds of the dress he wore as the carriage he was in drew closer to its destination. Bunny had helped him dress, spending the few hours they had before the Ball teaching him the proper edicate of a young lady in London, making Vegeta the most beautiful young lady ever. He was grateful to her, not only was she a sweet mother figure to him she understood his relationship with his father, always trying to help him impress the man and keep him happy. And now she had helped him get ready for his first Ball.

The nervousness and excitement in Vegeta threatened to overwhelm him and he tried to control his breathing, scared the corset he wore would make him pass out, as it was quite tight, but it helped give the illusion he had breasts, adding to his elaborate disguise. The dress he wore was a deep red, almost black, hugging his torso tight and then billowing out bellow his waist. The sleeves fell off his shoulders, showing off his delicate collarbones and soft angles. Black lace and silk accented the red, curving around his body in intricate designs and patterns, making the dress elaborate but not garish for the colors blended so well. His hair had been pinned back, though his bangs and some short wispy hairs curled around his sweet face.

Black gloves adorned his delicate hands, and a red feather was perched in his hair. A thick black leather choker covered his Adam's apple, a large ruby stone set in the middle. Powder had been dusted over all of his exposed skin, softening the minor manly angles he had on his face. Ruby lipstick was painted on his lips, the only other makeup besides the powder he wore.

Vegeta hoped his father was pleased.

As he sat in the carriage, gently bumped from side to side as they traveled down the cobblestone streets Vegeta repeated in his head all of the edicate Bunny had taught him, remembering to curtsey instead of bow, and to use the fan he had tucked in one sleeve to cover his face and to flutter his eyes in the presence of powerful men. His first objective though was to find his father at the Ball, and to stay by his side the whole night.

They arrived too soon for Vegeta and their footman opened the carriage door, smiling encouragingly at him and helping Vegeta out of the carriage and towards the large open doors leading to the estate where the Ball was being held. Immediately eyes were upon him and Vegeta ducked his head down, staring at the folds of his dress and the ground as he walked into the mansion, gulping down his nervousness, finally looking up and trying to find his father.

His father was tall, so Vegeta hoped to find him soon but there were many tall men and all wore powdered wigs and tailored clothes.

"Papa, where are you," he asked softly to himself, standing lost and alone in the glamour of the party.

It was beautiful and magical just like Vegeta thought it would be. Everyone was dressed so wonderfully and the music flowed like water through the house, no place untouched from its lovely sound. The smell of food wafted in the air, catching his attention. Vegeta's focus turned to the party instead of the lack of his father, smiling as he spun around the room, staring up at the painted ceilings, the gold and crystal chandelier, the prim and proper guests and the spiffy waiters. It was all he dreamed of and more. He hoped his father would let him come again.

"Are you lost my pretty lady," a nasty voice drawled and Vegeta whipped around.

A man stood behind him, one he didn't know, but he had no desire to get to know this man. The look on his face was somewhat condescending and cocky; the grin he wore would have been charming if not for the dangerous glint in his eye. The man held out his hand palm up and Vegeta vaguely remembered that this gesture meant he wanted to kiss the back of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta frowned and took a step back, opening his fan and holding it over his face, just so the man might not see his contempt and fear.

The man didn't seem shocked by the rejection, just a bit peeved and he stepped closer. "Don't be like that my pretty. At least tell me your name and I'll treat you to a dance. I'm the best dance partner you'll ever have," the man continued, grin returning but now with more of a forceful look on his face.

Vegeta was becoming worried and took another step back. "No thank you," he whispered and then he turned, taking a deep breath and trying to merge into the crowd around him.

A tight grip on his arm stopped Vegeta and he grimaced, looking up at the man, trying to yank his arm away, but the hold was firm, and painful. "Please let go of me," he said softly, flinching away from the fire that burned in the other's eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are wench? You should be honored to have me asking you to dance, to compliment on your beauty. In fact you should be groveling at my feet begging to be my wife like all of the other twits like you."

The grip on his arm tightened and Vegeta whimpered, struggling harder, wondering if he called for help if anyone would help, because no one was looking their way at the moment, even though they were in the middle of the room and there was obviously a problem.

"I suggest you let the young lady go Lord Yamcha, she obviously doesn't want you," a new and strong voice spoke up, a voice Vegeta knew very well.

Both Vegeta and the young lord looked over to see Vegeta Sr. standing beside them, looking ever powerful and menacing, eyes saying he was not to be argued with. He almost called out to his father, but held back, knowing he shouldn't reveal his identity, or that the man was his father, it would just cause talk and more problems. Vegeta wanted to be here as his father's partner, not his child.

"Just because you are the son of the family hosting this Ball doesn't give you the right to act without propriety. I suggest you let her go and go cool off that ego of yours, it's going to get you in trouble some day," his father continued, coming to stand beside them, gently placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Lord Yamcha huffed but did as his father said, yanking his arm away and turning around in a rage, walking from the room, followed by several young women looking eager to please the spoiled brat. Good riddance, Vegeta thought, ever so turned on by his father's authority, falling for the man even more than before.

"Are you all right young miss," his father said, looking at him with suddenly calm and caring eyes.

Vegeta turned to face his father, blushing brightly, though his powdered cheeks covered it, he smiled though, not yet seeing the recognition in the man's eyes. He giggled a bit and stepped boldly closer. "I'm just fine, thanks to you…Papa," he let the last word fall of his lips like a sigh, a whisper that only the man before him would hear.

And he did. His father took a shocked step back and stared down at him, eyes going from top to bottom, scrutinizing him and Vegeta giggled again and swayed where he stood, head cocked cutely as his father absorbed his presence. His father gaped, opening and closing his mouth, but not uttering a single syllable.

"You can call me Vega if you like my Lord…I just really wanted to go to a Ball with you," he whispered, looking up at his father from beneath his bangs, smiling at the man's un-characteristically large eyes.

His father finally moved, lifting a hand and cupping his cheek, stroking his jawbone with his thumb, face going from shocked to smiling and happy. "My sweet little dove. What a trickster you are. But you are exquisite…the perfect partner I could have for this Ball."

Vegeta's heart pounded madly and he breathed deep, sucking in the happy tears threatening to fall. Suddenly a powerful arm snaked around his waist and his hand was clasped softly. The next moment he was swept up into a dance and even as his feet moved in perfect harmony with his father's leading he only had eyes for the man holding him, oh so tenderly and possessively. They danced and danced, flowing from one song to the next, eyes never leaving one another's.

His father got him punch, fed him delicacies from the buffet table, took him out to the terrace over a picture perfect garden and kissed him beneath the night sky. And then Vegeta was shown off to friends and businessmen his father knew, his cover story that he had been betrothed to Vegeta Sr. after his wife and son died, but had stayed in China until he came of age…and now here he was. Vegeta had suddenly become his father's fiancé in just a matter of breaths but it was perfect and Vegeta stayed curled into his father's side, swept away in happy pleasure that seemed endless.

But as all good things the Ball came to an end and Vegeta and his father bid the hosts good bye, people shouting after them that they hoped for a wedding soon, as there could be never enough celebration. He was escorted to their carriage, his father helping him in and then following.

They sat side by side as the carriage pulled away from the festivities, but they did not touch, his father suddenly looking contemplative and serious as he stared out at the streets.

"Are you mad at me Papa," he asked softly, wringing his hands together in his lap.

His father's head whipped around and the hard look on his face dissipated. "Of course not my love. I'm quite happy, we now have a solution to our problems." His father then leaned forward and grasped his chin, leaning in a kissing him passionately, much like he had that morning when they had confessed their undying love for each other. "I am merely thinking about how to make your story true. I'll have to write a few letters, maybe even take a trip back to China. But we can make this work. Would you like a fall wedding my dove?"

Vegeta was sure his smile would split his face and he just nodded furiously, throwing his arms around his father's neck. "Oh yes Papa, whatever you want. As long as I'm yours I'll be happy," he gasped out, laughing and crying all at once with blissful happiness.

He was hugged back and they nuzzled one another, their breaths hot and hurried as their lips found each other's, the resulting kiss hard and perfect, teeth clicking against one another as their tongues tangled. A hand gripped his tiny waist, forcing him to slide onto his father's lap even as another hand slid eagerly under his skirts, finding the heat pulsing between his legs, confined by simple panties and a garter belt.

"Oh Papa," he gasped out, head falling back and his father took advantage of that, lips fastening onto his fluttering pulse and sucking hard as his hand kneaded and worked his growing erection.

"I must have you dove," his father growled out, voice dropping low in passion, his eyes glazed and dilated.

Vegeta could only moan in response, having enough common sense left to quickly close the curtains to their carriage as his father threw off his wig and undid his pants. Vegeta sprang off his father's lap, sitting on the seat across from the man as he reached under his skirts and grabbed his panties, yanking them off eagerly as he hiked up his dress, showing off his naked groin.

His father groaned in response to his actions, rubbing at his own exposed cock, leaning back and spreading his legs. Vegeta shivered at the heated look centered on his erect penis and the sight of his father pleasuring himself. He needed to return the favor. Using one hand Vegeta stimulated his own erection; in counterpoint to his father's own movements, while he soaked the fingers of his other hand in saliva.

When he was satisfied Vegeta brought his hand down, gasping softly when the carriage they rode in jerked a bit and caused him to grip his own cock tighter in response to the sudden movement, but that did not stop him from swirling his fingers around his eager hole, the wrinkled skin twitching in anticipation. His father's eyes widened at his boldness and the man used his free hand to take a hold of his balls, juggling them in his hands.

"Yes sweetheart. Touch yourself, make yourself ready for me. Open and inviting, that's how I want you to be right now," his father growled out, his hips jerking when Vegeta pressed one finger into his entrance, breathing deeply and relaxing his eager muscles.

The stretching took a tantalizing long time, as his father's pleasure or the rocking of the carriage continuously distracted Vegeta, and they were both left breathless and moaning. But Vegeta couldn't take much more and with one longing stroke over that soft bundle of nerves that brought stars to his vision he pulled his hands away from his groin.

His father welcomed him with open arms as Vegeta jumped across the miniscule distance between them that felt like an ocean, panting hard as he straddled the man's waist, grabbing his father's large and burning hot cock. "Oh Papa," he moaned, eyes closing in rapture as he guided his father's thick girth into his hungry body, gulping and gasping as every delicious inch slid in with a burning pleasure.

A mouth fastened on his exposed shoulder, biting gently as they finally connected, their hips still as they rocked together on the carriage's seat, holding one another with trembling arms.

Suddenly the carriage dipped and sprung back up, most likely going through a rain ditch, causing his father's cock to jerk inside of him and slide deeper before almost slipping out. Vegeta cried out in rapture at the feeling, gripping his father's shoulders tight and lifting his hips, mouth open in a wordless scream as he bounced up and down in his father's lap. The man leaned back, watching him with dark eyes, grunting with every slap of their hips together, groaning as Vegeta clenched his internal muscles around the man's long cock, eager to bring the man he loved endless pleasure.

Vegeta screamed as his father's cock dragged hard against that pleasurable spot, causing heat to pool in his bouncing balls, and his back to arch impossibly, pleasurable spikes of rapture running up and down his spine. His father was gasping out his name like a mantra, breath hot on the skin above his heart as the man leaned over him.

The carriage must have turned onto the gravel road leading to their home because the vibrations from the wheels rose up, stronger than before, enveloping them both with added pleasure. The movement's of the carriage rocked them and pushed their heated bodies together, sending tingling bliss through their systems. His father grabbed his hips hard, fingers digging in and guiding Vegeta's movements on the man's cock to go faster and harder, slapping their hips together so hard Vegeta worried they might fall apart.

He grabbed his own cock, crying out, sobbing at the building pleasure, feeling the tingling in his balls and the tightening of his gut that spoke of his soon to be orgasm.

"Oh Papa, Oh Papa," he called out over and over, voice going hoarse as he pulled hard at his own cock, hips snapping and back arching as the end came.

His body was as taunt as a bowstring as he came, cock jerking and spilling his juices onto his trembling hand and bare thighs. Vegeta was boneless a moment later, bent back, body shuddering so hard it left him breathless. His muscles gripped his father tight and the man bit his shoulder hard, a loud, long groan bursting from the man's mouth as Vegeta's insides were painted with his father's seed, the feeling over stimulating his debauched body but he reveled in it.

It meant he completely and utterly belonged to his father.

His father had enough strength to pull Vegeta back from his bent position so he was collapsed on the man's chest as his father rested on the seat. Their panting breaths counter pointed one another's and Vegeta took comfort in the rapid heartbeat beneath his cheek, matching his own. He could barely hold on to his father's shoulders, just as his father could barely hold onto his waist.

The carriage continued to rock beneath them as they recovered. His father's softening cock slipped free from his body and Vegeta whimpered, using what little energy he had left to curl closer to his father, biting at one of his nails at the empty feeling and the sensation of his father's seed slowly dripping from his abused hole.

A hand stroked through his hair where it had fallen from their loving, loose but for a few stubborn strands that clung to the combs Bunny had put in his hair.

Soon enough though the carriage rocked to a stop and Vegeta warily opened his eyes. His father seemed to have recovered more than he had from their pleasure and Vegeta was lifted and nestled onto the adjacent seat. He watched through lidded eyes as his father fixed his clothes as best he could, tucking his flaccid penis back into his breeches and plopping his wig back onto his untamed hair. A few seconds later their carriage door opened but their footman refused to look at them, instead staring off with a faint blush.

Vegeta giggled softly, able to now control his body and he smoothed down his skirts. Before he could pick up his panties his father grabbed them and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Another giggle bubbled up from his throat and Vegeta stood up, accepting the hand his father offered him and they descended down the little steps from the carriage. His father said nothing, just wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him up the steps to the door to their mansion.

"Yes I think a fall wedding would be very nice," his father murmured, grinning down at Vegeta as he opened the front door.

A glimmer off in the bushes drew his attention and Vegeta looked over to see Kakarot waving at him with a large grin. He smiled and waved back. His friend nodded in agreement to his father's statement and then his friend started to fade away. Vegeta watched with wide eyes as his best friend disappeared with a merry laugh, leaving nothing but the echoes of his smile. Vegeta stared at the bushes for a while and then smiled.

It seemed he didn't need Kakarot anymore, as now he had everything he had ever wanted. The chance to be by his father's side and the chance to step out into the world and live a little.

"Goodbye Kakarot," he whispered.

"Did you say something my love," his father asked, urging him into the house, holding his smaller, gloved hand and guiding him up the stairs.

"It's nothing Papa," he replied with a smile, letting go of the man's hand and dashing up the stairs, looking over his shoulder and beckoning his father with a crook of his finger, fluttering his eyes before he disappeared down the hall with a laugh.

Vegeta heard thundering footsteps behind him and he gave a squeal of joy and ran faster, sliding into their room. Arms suddenly grabbed his waist and hoisted him up, disposing of him on the plush bed and Vegeta laughed merrily as his father climbed after him.

"Come here you little nymph," his father growled, eyes alight with lust and love.

He rolled off the bed, wagging a finger at his father. "You have to catch me first," he said laughingly, his own eyes mirroring his fathers and then he ran from the room, skipping out, running for the gardens.

Vegeta had always wanted to make love under his favorite tree, and with his father's playfully outraged call Vegeta thought he was going to get his wish, among the many others that had been granted that night by the man who held his delicate heart in his large, gentle hands.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Next time: Bardock/Vegeta. This lemon is special because it was written for my new muse Red Kasei, who has been the biggest help with all of the major stories I'm writing, so I had to write a lemon for Red.

TTFN


	13. Always : Bardock

Title: Always...

Seme = Bardock

WC: 2,727

AN: this is set on Vegeta-sei, AU and stuff. I've got a thing for student and teacher relationships XD And Red Kasei was the one with the idea in the first place, I'm just bringing it to life for her as a thank you for all that she's done for me.

* * *

Bardock, once just a simple third class citizen, had risen in status over his years on Vegeta-sei. While he kept his rank, he had respect equal to that of the elite, and as much as he wished he could be a first class, rank was not something changed. It was ingrained in your blood.

Still, Bardock didn't mind. He was treated well and lived in the Royal Palace. He had become a trainer of young Saiyans, preparing them for long fulfilling lives as warriors. He was the most sought after trainer, for his knowledge of the battlefield and his wisdom of teaching were unrivaled. His life was good.

Except for one minor hiccup.

Bardock was having an affair…with the crown prince.

The reason for his rise to respect was his seer abilities, along with his unmatched skills on the battlefield. When he was a child his "visions" were limited to flashes, nothing important, but as he grew and matured so did his seer abilities. When he was a young he learned to control when the visions appeared, usually only when something important happened. But sometimes he could touch someone and see their future, yet only if he wanted to. Of course though, his visions were only one possible outcome, and most of the time he did nothing to warn anyone about what he saw, because he knew messing with the future was risky. Not to mention he didn't want to broadcast his abilities for he feared what people would think.

But then one day he saw a vision he could not keep to himself. The vision of the new "ally" to the Saiyans destroying their world and people. When he told the King the man was of course skeptical, but he had listened. And by then Bardock was a trusted member of the King's personal guard, just starting to train future generations.

In the end the King had taken his vision to heart and their world was saved by his forethought. And then people, including the King, started to look at Bardock with respect and pride.

And for a time things were good.

Then Prince Vegeta strutted into his life, as a new student Bardock was to give lessons to. The prince was young when he came to Bardock, a sweet sixteen year old, just discovering adulthood. He was painfully beautiful, but forbidden. And yet it was love at first sight…for them both.

Bardock had done a good job, for the past few months, to keep their affair a secret. But everyday they continued to love one another he worried someone would find out. It was forbidden for Saiyans of different rank to mate, even worst if it was royalty and the lowest ranking of citizens. Bardock could be beheaded for this offence, not to mention Prince Vegeta was so young and betrothed to someone else entirely (even though that man was a bastard in Bardock's opinion).

But even with all the danger they were still together, because their passion burned too bright to ignore.

Bardock now sat in the training grounds at the Royal Palace, an indoor arena used only by royalty. Like every other day they would be alone together for several hours when they were supposed to be training. And for some of the time they did train, but for the rest they took advantage of their solitude, as there was no other time they could consummate their forbidden relationship. He sat with his back to the main door, sitting in the dirt and rubble of the floor of the training grounds, rubbing his chin, a contemplative but pained look on his face.

Today he had looked into the future of his relationship with Vegeta, and what he saw caused his gut to clench in fear and his heart to soar with hope. Bardock had trouble thinking about it, as it all seemed so conflicting.

"What's up Doc?"

Bardock jumped up to his feet, shouting in shock as the smiling face of the Prince suddenly appeared before his unfocused eyes, the boy having somehow snuck up on him. Vegeta stood before him, beautiful and perfect, wearing a simple but tight gi, showing off his flawless body. There was really nothing extraordinary about what he was wearing or how he looked this day as compared to others…but Vegeta still took Bardock's breath away. As he always did.

"What are you staring at Doc?"

The prince's head was cocked cutely as he asked the soft question, hands clasped behind his back as he swayed from side to side, looking ever so innocent.

"You," Bardock breathed out, his melancholy thoughts of before slipping away to be left focused on the boy before him as his eyes trailed up and down, drinking in every inch of the young man he had fallen for.

Vegeta blushed prettily at the attention but he smiled at Bardock, taking two steps forward so that all that separated their bodies was the flimsy clothes they wore. As what always happened when Bardock was faced with this beauty he told himself this time would be the last. But even as he repeated that mantra in his head he still reached out, running one hand down Vegeta's arm, hooking his thumb in the shoulder strap of the prince's gi, taking that with him.

Vegeta's breath always hitched at that moment, when Bardock first started to take off his clothing. His deep black eyes were bright and wide, tail waving behind his back in excitement, already starting to give off his aroused scent even though they had barely touched. They didn't waste much time after that, as there was always the risk of being caught, which always sat in the back of their minds like a cut on your tongue that won't go away.

The prince's clothes were always the first to go, discarded to flutter down to the ground several feet away. Vegeta always shivered once he was bare, coming to curl into Bardock's larger body even though it wasn't cold in the arena. Bardock's clothes were always next, taken off by hands trembling in excitement, left to pool around his ankles as Vegeta leaned up for a kiss, hands resting on his chest, squeezing his muscles gently.

Bardock loved Vegeta's lips most of all; they were perfect for kissing, among other things. The prince's lips were always plump, perfectly shaped and a sweet shade of pick, impossible to resist. Vegeta always looked like he was begging for a kiss, which he usually was in Bardock's presence. Their kisses always started out sweet and light, just innocent presses of their lips to their partner's, hot breaths mingling, tongues tame. But then, as always, Vegeta would boldly take a hold of Bardock's erection and suddenly they were all heat, teeth and passion.

Bardock lowered Vegeta to the ground, kicking off the last of his clothes as he pressed his body to the lithe one beneath him, sucking in a ragged breath as their cocks rubbed roughly together between their eagerly rocking hips. He never wanted to waste a single second with the prince, Bardock wanted every moment to last and linger in their memories until the next time they could meet.

"Bardock…I love you," Vegeta gasped out, as always, wrapping his thin arms around his shoulders and his sinfully long legs around Bardock's waist, looking up at him with soft, loving and terribly trusting eyes.

He never responded, fearful that if he reciprocated those sentiments, the possibilities of what could happen and the risk of getting caught would escalate. Because if he said those words he might never let Vegeta go and would finally claim the prince as his mate, a decision that could put them both in so much trouble. So instead of saying anything in response to those sweetly spoken words, Bardock leaned down and sealed Vegeta's smiling mouth with a strong kiss. He devoured the young man clinging to his body, sucking those plump lips and thrusting his tongue inside.

Bardock reached one hand behind Vegeta, lifting the prince's hips and sliding his own beneath so Vegeta sat in his lap, even though his shoulders still rested on the ground. Bardock pulled his mouth away from Vegeta's mouth, letting the prince's moans fill the air as he moved their encounter to the next level.

Bardock spit into one hand, reaching down and grabbing hold of his own cock. He spread his own saliva around, mixing it with his precome, erection throbbing in his hand. After he had thoroughly coated his fingers again his mouth descended onto the heaving chest in front of him, zeroing in on the perky nipples ready for his attentions. Vegeta shuddered in his arms as Bardock lapped at those dusky pebbles of flesh, swirling his tongue around each in turn, flicking them and kissing them, knowing from months of experience that light, teasing touches always drove his prince wild.

And today was no exception.

"Bardock!"

Hearing his name cried out like that, in such a desperate and needy voice, well it sent Bardock right to the edge, like it always did, and he suddenly needed to sheath his aching cock into the prince's wanton body before he expired in his hour of need. His hand, still slick with spit, he brought to Vegeta's entrance, wanting to prepare his little lover as quickly as possible.

Bardock froze when his fingers slid in. All movements of his body stopping as he stared at Vegeta's flushed face with a dark and sad look in his eyes. Vegeta mewed in his arms, wiggling around, eyes pleading for Bardock to continue.

"Why'd you stop, Doc," Vegeta asked, curling closer to Bardock even as he pulled away.

He just growled, pulling his fingers away from Vegeta's very slick and very relaxed entrance. Bardock shifted completely away, sitting back and staring with narrowed eyes at the prince.

Bardock was of course not naïve enough to believe this young man would desire him forever. Bardock was much too old for him, nearly 20 years his senior. But still Bardock had hoped he could break off their affair personally before Vegeta found someone else to debauch his wanton body. He was madly in love with the prince, and Bardock had hoped to save himself some heartache.

But it seems he was too late. Because Vegeta was stretched and wet, like he had just come from an escapade with a new lover. Bardock never thought his heart could ache like it did. The other thing that bothered him though, was the fact that his vision from earlier had to be wrong…for something like this too happen.

Vegeta stared at him in confusion, sitting up and cocking his head. Then the prince's eyes widened as understanding dawned. Vegeta sprang forward, grabbing Bardock's arms, somehow managing to wiggle into his lap even as Bardock tried to stop him.

"Bardock it's not what you think," the Prince cried, grabbing his face so they could stare into one another's eyes. "You're the only one Doc…I love only you…I just…"

"You just what," Bardock asked, feeling the ache of his heart and the burn of jealously fade away at the sincerity on Vegeta's face.

"I just…couldn't wait to have you in me…so I prepared myself before I came here…I just never have enough time with you…"

Bardock had never kissed Vegeta as passionately as he did then. His relief was so overwhelming and he held Vegeta tight, clinging to the young man he loved, never, ever wanting to let him go. Today was important…he never wanted to forget that day, nor did he want Vegeta to. With his relief came the knowledge that his vision was real, and it was really happening. And though it frightened him, Bardock would not give up these next few moments for anything in the universe.

He rubbed himself against Vegeta, jerking his hips up to nestle his erection into the cleft of the Prince's fine ass, growling as heat and passion sparked once more between them. Vegeta rocked his trim hips, wrapping one arm around Bardock's shoulders, fastening his plump lips to his own, their kiss hard but loving, a tangling of their tongues that left them both breathless. Vegeta's other hand reached down, swiftly taking hold of Bardock's reawakened erection, stroking it lovingly before guiding the appendage into his hot young body.

A long deep groan burst from Bardock's mouth as he sank in, deeper and deeper until he was sure the prince was going to swallow him whole. Vegeta gripped him tight in a smoldering vice, squeezing and rubbing his sensitive cock with rippling muscles; a heaven Bardock had never known existed. The prince guided their lovemaking, the first to move his hips, setting the pace and depth that had both of them purring into one another's mouths, mingling together in the small space of air between them.

For his eagerness Vegeta moved slowly once they were together, rocking slowly in Bardock's embrace, letting the pleasure ebb and flow, slowly building. There was no rush now that their bodies were joined and Bardock savored it, leaning his head down to lap at Vegeta's neck, tasting the prince's arousal on the hot sweat there, longing like he had earlier to sink his teeth in and mate with the man he loved. Vegeta held Bardock tight against and inside his body, the muscles of his rectum sensually massaging his erection, pulling and gently tugging the foreskin of his penis.

"Vegeta," he breathed out, nibbling on the prince's ear as they continued to move slowly together, rocking on the dirt of the arena.

"Bardock," Vegeta answered, gasping quietly as Bardock's cock slipped in and out of his lusty entrance, nudging his prostate with every sink home.

He wasn't sure how long it lasted, them moving in harmony like that, minutes…hours…days? All Bardock knew was that suddenly his orgasm was upon him, a great beast of liquid heat that had him throwing back his head and howling. But unlike all the times before, when he always pulled his cock from Vegeta's wanton body before his release, Bardock kept his erection buried hot and sweet inside his partner. He came hard and long, body tense and still as he released inside of Vegeta, his cock jerking in the hot confines of the prince's body.

Vegeta was right behind him, giving a deep, groaning scream. The same sound he always made when he came, body dissolving into pleasure induced shudders as he painted Bardock's chest with his love, collapsing a second later to mesh their exhausted bodies close. Bardock ran a hand through Vegeta's soft, ruby raven hair, knowing in his heart that this was the first part of his vision coming true. Not many knew Saiyan submissivess were most fertile at this time of year.

"I love you…Vegeta," he whispered softly, barely looking at the happily shocked face of the prince as he leaned down to kiss the young man he loved with a passion that will always burned bright and hot in his heart.

One last time…

Suddenly the doors to the arena slammed open, and there stood the King, guards flanking his sides. The man stared at them with wide surprised eyes before they narrowed, dark with fury.

It was a blur of movement after that. Vegeta sprang from his lap, trying to plead with his father as the man took a firm hold of his son and started to drag the struggling prince from the arena. The king shouted over his shoulder that Bardock be arrested but he made no movement of surprise. He just sat still and silent on the ground until two guards hauled him to his feet, locking his arms behind his back.

Bardock stared sadly at Vegeta as they were dragged in two different directions down the hallway outside of the arena. But he smiled at the same time. This was the vision he had seen when he had looked into their future. He saw himself arrested, shackled and chained, separated from Vegeta.

…But Bardock had also seen something else…that Vegeta was going to become pregnant with his child.

Even if this day resulted in Bardock's death he would not regret it, because there was life as well to be born from the happenings of this day.

And that is something…he will never regret.

* * *

OH NO! It's a cliffie. Quickly, click to the next chapter. Hurry, before we crash and burn from the agony of a cliffhanger!

But I do think there's enough time to leave a review...maybe...possibly...


	14. and Forever : Bardock

Title: …and Forever

Seme = Bardock

WC: 5,082

AN: Well here's the long awaited sequel, and y'all get not one, but two lemons for your enjoyment…well one is kinda more of a lime than a lemon, but smut is smut right? Okkie Dokkie. Enjoy.

* * *

Drip, drip…drip.

Bardock watched as drops of water leaked down the side of his cell. The prison he was in was modest in design, one wall of solid rock to which the chains around his arms and legs were attached to, the other three walls were just made of bars. It would have been easy to get out, if he didn't have this damn collar around his neck that would send inch long spikes into his throat if he powered up in any way. So all he could do was sit in the corner of his cell, marking away the days and counting the drops of water.

His cell was the only one in room carved from solid bedrock, built deep beneath the Royal Palace, housing only the worst criminals. The only window into the room his cell was in was on the metal door that the guards looked through to check on him, to see if he was dead yet. Otherwise it was dark, save for a single torch by the door.

Bardock heard conversation on the outside and he picked up a little piece of stone he used to mark the passing days, and at the switch of the guards it was the beginning of a new day. This day in particular marked the fifth month he had been in there. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant his child, born of the love between him and the Crown Prince Vegeta, could grow up safe.

He had not heard any news since his banishment, about how his little lover was doing or what his fate was to be, whether he would be beheaded for having an affair with the betrothed prince or locked away forever. Whatever his fate may be he would face it with his head held high and the knowledge that he had experienced true love, if even for a short amount of time. Sighing, Bardock lay down on the straw mat that served as his bed, a thin blanket his only covering. He didn't even have clothes to wear.

A noise sounded outside of his door, like there was a struggle before a body slid to the floor, dead or unconscious he didn't know. A moment later he heard the lock to his room click open, the door creaking on its hinges as a small figure slipped inside before shutting the door. Bardock stood, going to the bars in the front of his cage, squinting his eyes to see who it was. They wore a cloak, a hood covering their head, a simple dark gi beneath. As the figure stepped closer Bardock's breath caught, hands reaching up to hold the bars of his cage tight in realization.

Bardock would recognize that scent anywhere.

"Vegeta," he breathed, watching as the figure removed his hood, revealing the beautiful young man he had fallen for.

"Oh Bardock," Vegeta said softly, running to his cage and slipping his hands through the bars and holding his face, stroking his dirty, shaggy visage.

"What are you doing here?"

"I snuck down here. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

"But it's too dangerous. What if you're caught?"

"Don't worry Doc."

Vegeta leaned in and kissed him then, through the bars of his cell. Their faces were mashed against the rounded metal, making the kiss a little awkward. But it was fantastic for Bardock, he hadn't felt this connected to anyone in months. Vegeta tasted heavenly and his skin was still so soft and smooth, the prince smelling perfect. While Bardock was a complete mess.

He gently pushed Vegeta away, his chains rattling as he moved. "How can you kiss me like that, I'm a wreck. I haven't bathed in months, I'm covered in filth…while you're just as beautiful as I remember. You…"

Bardock was yanked forward for another kiss, this one more desperate and passionate than the last, the prince running his hands over every inch of Bardock's body he could reach. "I love you Bardock, and I'll have you however I can get you, even a little worst for wear," Vegeta said softly against his lips, pulling away to smile up at him.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief at Vegeta's words…because he still desired the young prince more that anything else in his life. Bardock leaned his head against the bars of his cell, smiling softly at his beautiful lover. He reached his hands forward to touch Vegeta, but the chains around his wrists didn't let him go far, as it was Bardock could only get his wrists out before the chains went taunt. Vegeta fingered the cuffs on his arms with a sad look on his face.

"Why did this have to happen," the prince asked sadly.

Bardock smiled at his little lover, kissing Vegeta's forehead as he held their hands together through the bars. "It happened because I am just a third class warrior and you are not only the prince, but betrothed to another," he said gently.

Vegeta snorted, scoffing at Bardock's words, but he didn't say anything to refute them, because he knew the prince understood these truths. While his lover may be young, he wasn't ignorant and he had known just like Bardock did, that starting a relationship together could end badly. But even with that knowledge, it was hard to accept.

"Let's not think about all the bad things Vegeta. Let's just be together now for as long as we can," Bardock said softly, putting a finger under Vegeta's chin so the young prince would look up at him.

A little smile came to Vegeta's face, and he gave a happy sigh as Bardock gently rubbed his upper neck. They kissed again, very softly. The mood was relaxed and loving, and Bardock would have been quite content to just stand there, smashed against those iron bars taking in Vegeta's scent and taste. But it seemed Vegeta wasn't as content.

Bardock almost chocked on the air he was breathing in when Vegeta boldly grabbed his awakening cock, stroking it into a full erection. He gasped then groaned, pulling away from their kiss to look down with hooded eyes as his little lover. "Vegeta…what are you doing," Bardock rasped, toes curling as Vegeta rubbed the precome dripping from his penis all around the head of his erection.

Vegeta said nothing to him though. He was focused on Bardock's cock, rubbing the foreskin around and rubbing his balls on every downward stroke. The prince panted, eyes dark in passion as he fell to his knees in front of Bardock, threading his erection through the bars of his cell to lick away the precome. Bardock shuddered as he looked down, watching Vegeta's delicate mouth love his dick. He should stop this, he really should. Vegeta shouldn't be sullying himself to pleasure Bardock, it should be the other way around since he was beneath the prince…but…

…but it felt so good.

The heat, the wetness, the love…the passion; all those feelings swirled around Bardock's senses and he hadn't felt this way in much too long. He groaned when Vegeta slowly fitted his mouth over Bardock's erection, taking him in as far as the bars would allow the prince. His lover fondled his balls with one hand, causing Bardock's thighs and buttocks to clench in sensation, his body trembling as heat pooled in his groin. Bardock watched with bated breath as Vegeta's head bobbed back and forth over his groin, making his orgasm build and Bardock's worried thoughts flee his mind.

It was exquisite, it was perfect…and it was too much for his deprived body. Bardock reached a hand down, holding the back of Vegeta's head as the other clenched a bar in a white knuckled grip. He clenched his teeth, breathing harshly through his nose so as not to make too much noise. Because the last thing they needed was to be caught in such a compromising position. So Bardock bit his bottom lip as his orgasm rushed through his body. His mouth opened in a wordless scream as he came in Vegeta's mouth, his passion drunk greedily by the prince.

Bardock sagged against the bars of his cage. He gulped in ragged breaths as his body tingled in sweet aftershocks, eyes slitted as he looked down at Vegeta. The prince was hunched over so Bardock couldn't see him well, but then Vegeta leaned back, giving Bardock a sight he will never forget.

Vegeta fell from a kneeling position to a sitting one, letting Bardock see his deeply flushed face, eyes hooded in pleasure, and a dribble of Bardock's come leaking from his mouth that was sensually lapped up by his sexy lover. His eyes trailed lover, noticing that the hand Vegeta hadn't had on Bardock was wrapped around his own young cock, covered in a light sheen of semen, showing that Bardock wasn't the only one to receive pleasure from this encounter.

Bardock fell to his knees, smiling lazily as Vegeta moved his tired body close to his own. He wished desperately that he could properly hold his lover, but this would have to do for now. He reached through the bars, grasping Vegeta's come stained hand and bringing it to his mouth, slowly and gently cleaning the appendage. Vegeta was practically purring when Bardock finished. He licked at Vegeta's palm before he kissed the prince's wrist, breathing deep his sweet, musky scent. And it was then that Bardock noticed something. Vegeta's scent was different…which meant…that the second part of his vision had truly come to fruition.

"Vegeta," he breathed, unable to say anything else as he lifted his hands to stroke the side of his lover's face.

The prince smiled up at him, giving a little peck on the lips. "I was wondering when you were going to notice Doc," Vegeta said gently, taking one of Bardock's hands from his face and placing it on his slightly rounded stomach, evidence that the prince was indeed pregnant with Bardock's child.

"I found out not too long ago, about a month, but I knew I had to tell you first," Vegeta said lovingly, leaning his back against the bars and letting Bardock's hands have free reign on his belly. "I was so excited Doc. It took a while before I could figure out how to get down here in secret, but once I did I came straight away…we're going to be parents Doc, you and me."

Bardock sighed, placing both of his hands on Vegeta's stomach as he buried his head in his lover's spiky hair, drinking in his sweet scent…not wanting to say anything. He didn't want to crush his lover's hope, because this pregnancy wasn't going to solve their problems…in fact it might make things worst.

But Bardock wasn't trying to think about that right now, all he thought about was the little life growing beneath his hands in the warmth and security of his lover's body. A life created from their love. Soon Vegeta would have to leave and Bardock would go back to worrying about the fate of his lover, but for now he would savor these moments together, ingraining these memories in his head for future lonely nights.

"I love you Vegeta," he breathed into the young man's ear, able to freely say what he had felt for so long. "I truly love you."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Bardock had last seen Vegeta, the one and only time the prince had visited him. Something was brewing though, judging by the hushed whispers of the guards. But for all Bardock knew those whispers had nothing to do with him and instead were about something else entirely…still that didn't stop him from being anxious.

And then that very day the door to his cell opened, his cage and shackles unlocked as Bardock was dragged through the prison by two guards. His multiple questions about what was happening fell on deaf ears though, so Bardock had no answers. After a long walk down twisting hallways and up stairs he was tossed into a stark white room, where Bardock was hosed down with frigid water and roughly scrubbed clean. A towel was tossed at him when the guards who had cleaned him were finished, and Bardock slowly dried himself, warily watching the men standing around the bland room.

A servant scurried in, quietly handing some clothes to Bardock before just as quickly leaving the room. The clothes were better than he expected, soft and fine, rather expensive looking. Bardock took it as a good sign, because if he was to be executed they would never give him such rich clothes to die in. So Bardock dressed himself, standing in the middle of the room afterwards unsure of what he should do. The door to the room opened again and in walked Nappa, the head of the Royal Guard…he was also the man who had originally tossed Bardock in jail. The large bald man regarded him with stony eyes before walking forward, reaching his big hands out to him. Bardock instinctively flinched back but two guards suddenly appeared at his sides, holding him still as Nappa's hands wrapped around his neck.

For a fleeting moment Bardock worried he might just be executed right then and there…but then he heard a sharp snap and the restraining collar around his neck was removed.

Nappa stepped back from him, the guards who had been holding Bardock releasing him. Nappa gestured toward the door and Bardock warily walked forward, looking at all of the guards in shocked curiosity as he easily passed through the doors as a free man.

What in the world had happened?

Bardock was lead out of the depths of the underground prison, toward the Royal Palace topside. As he was lead with an entourage of guards surrounding him, servants and guests alike stopped to whisper to one another, all of them staring at Bardock in either one of two ways…wonder or resentment.

Whatever had happened must have been big to be getting such strongly opposing looks from people.

But he didn't have long to wonder, because soon Bardock was lead to the King's private study, told to go inside while the guards stood out in the hallway. It was dark in the study, the only source of light coming from a roaring fire on one side of the room. Two figures sat by the fire, one in a high backed chair and the other on the floor. King Vegeta sat in the chair, a contemplative look on his face, leaning his head on one hand as the other stroked through his son's hair. Vegeta sat on the floor by his father's feet, staring into the fire with a contented smile, his own hands resting on his plump stomach.

Both men turned to look at Bardock as he entered. A bright grin spread over his lover's face and Vegeta stood up. Though not without a bit of a struggle of course because of his belly, walking slowly over to Bardock. He kept an eye on the king as he pulled Vegeta into his arms, unsure of whether he was allowed to do this. Vegeta nuzzled into his chest and Bardock was able to feel the prominent bump of Vegeta's stomach against his own, and unable to help himself, Bardock wrapped his arms tight around the prince, leaning his head down to press a kiss to the soft warm skin of Vegeta's neck.

Bardock didn't hear or notice the king approach the two of them, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He would have pushed Vegeta away from him, worried King Vegeta was upset, but his little lover gripped him tight. So all Bardock could do was look at the king with wide eyes. He couldn't really read the older man's expression, maybe a bit contemplative, very serious, and a touch, just a touch, affectionate. The king's hand on his shoulder trailed down to pat his young son's back, pulling Vegeta's attention from gripping Bardock in a tight hug.

"I need to have a word with Bardock my son, to explain things. Why don't you go lie down and rest," the king said softly, gently pulling Vegeta from Bardock's hold, giving his son a little nuzzle and push towards the door.

Vegeta looked at his father for a moment, rolling his eyes and sighing at being treated so gently. "Yes father," he said quietly.

But Bardock was surprised when Vegeta came back for just a moment to place a soft, lingering kiss on Bardock's mouth. Vegeta stroked the side of his face before disappearing out the door, leaving the two men alone with one another. When the door clicked shut Bardock was immediately on the defensive, body tense and eyes unsure as he watched the king.

King Vegeta turned to look at him steadily, eyes guarded and hard, but then he turned away with a deep sigh, walking back to his chair. He did not sit down though, instead standing behind the chair with his hand on the back, staring into the flames of the fire.

"I had known for some time that you were having an affair with my son," King Vegeta said bluntly, catching Bardock off guard. "Do not act so surprised. I am his father, I have a knack of knowing what is happening in his life. I let the situation alone though, figuring it would dissolve on its own. Vegeta was still betrothed…and I thought when he had this fling out of his system that he would come to his senses…how wrong I was.

"I finally saw the changes in him. The joy, the blatant affection on his face whenever he looked at you, the love in his eyes as he spoke of his training. I began to worry. If word got out, especially to his betrothed I worried there would be bloodshed. But before I could speak to my son, he confronted his betrothed on his own. What a little brat…he said that under no circumstances would he marry such a brute. He has a stubbornness he has unfortunately inherited from me. His fiancé pitched a fit. It was then I knew I couldn't let this go on any longer…so I arrested you.

"But doing so just made things more complicated, because it exposed your affair, nearly drove a stake through the trade agreements Vegeta's marriage would have brought…and it has generated a great deal of upheaval from the people. Vegeta didn't speak to me for weeks…and I knew I needed to do something to repair the damage.

"I've changed the law Bardock. I am now allowing Saiyans, if they so desire, to change their status, by proving themselves. And if they succeed they can rise in rank. Of course the opposite is true, that if someone is unworthy of their rank they can lose it. Many of the older Saiyans are not so happy about that, but it seems the newer generations are very pleased. Already there have been many men trying to change their status so they might be able to mate with someone of higher rank. I think it may be for the best in the long run…I'm not sure…but I knew I couldn't keep Vegeta from you…especially now."

King Vegeta finally turned to look at him, the man looking worn and tired, but still stubbornly determined, something Bardock always saw in Vegeta. "I've also decided that you are much too valuable to both me and the young fighters of the planet to have locked away for all time. So in less than an hour you will be bonded to my son for life, and you will return to your duties. I am also giving you the new rank of Elite, because you have more than proven yourself my friend. You are much more than a third class warrior."

Bardock couldn't keep the smile from his face at the news, it was all so soon and overwhelming. But he couldn't have asked for a better outcome. It was almost unbelievable that this had happened. He was being given the opportunity to love Vegeta in front of the world, rising in status he had long since earned. Bardock walked up to the king, kneeling before the man, bowing his head in respect and gratitude.

"I promise Sir, that I will take care of your son, I will love him and protect him with everything I have in me, and we will raise a fine warrior that you can be proud of," he said steadily, though his heart was pounding a mile a minute with excitement.

A hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to stand, and he looked up at King Vegeta, finding the man smiling softly at him, patting his shoulder. "You are the only man I trust to be with my son, to give him everything he needs. If it wasn't you Bardock I wouldn't have gone to these lengths to make sure you could legally be together. Now come…we have a bonding ceremony to attend."

King Vegeta led him out of the room and they walked side by side through the palace. This was more than Bardock could have ever dreamed for.

* * *

Everything had been planned out, probably taking days, days he had still been locked away in the prison. Bardock didn't mind, but he was almost too overwhelmed by everything. The people watching his bonding to Vegeta, his rise in rank, and the fact that all of his possessions had been moved into Vegeta's suite of rooms in the Royal wing of the palace. And here Bardock stood, in his own private closet, changing out of his ceremonial clothes he had been given, into a simple robe…for it was time to truly consummate the relationship he and Vegeta could now have.

His lover, now mate, was undressing in his own part of the suite, and Bardock had to suppress a moan at the image that popped into his mind…but it was nothing compared to the reality he walked in on.

Leaving his closet Bardock found Vegeta lying on their bed, wearing nothing but a sheer robe and a shy smile, sunken into the plush bed and multiple pillows. Bardock almost couldn't breathe for a moment…it just didn't seem possible that after all that had happened he would have a prize like that. He sure wished his seer abilities had kicked in so he could have had a heads up, because too many surprises probably weren't good for his health.

It took him a moment to shake himself out of his stupor, and Bardock slowly walked forward, eyes drinking in every shadow, every dip, and every perfect plane of that body. He climbed onto the bed, crawling forward on all fours to hover over Vegeta's body. Bardock paused for a moment, letting his eyes wander, fingers gripping that bed sheets hard as he longed to run them over this once forbidden body.

And now Vegeta was all his.

His mate lifted his arms, smiling up at Bardock as he wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. Bardock went willingly, eyes slipping closed as their lips connected, sighing as he drank in Vegeta with every sense he had. He slowly stretched out his legs as they kissed, allowing his body to stretch out on Vegeta, still keeping most of his weight off of his lover but letting the heats of their bodies mingle.

Bardock rolled onto his side, keeping Vegeta in his arms as they rested their bodies together on the large plush bed. He ran his hands up and down the prince's back, giving a growl as the solid roundness of his mate pressed into him, their growing child nestled safe and sound between them. Vegeta groaned in his arms, curling closer to Bardock and jutting his full cock into his hip and rubbing their groins together.

Their robes weren't as quick to discard as Bardock had hoped, since their bodies trapped the fabric to the bed and he had to reluctantly break their lip lock to get rid of their minimal clothing, rolling and lifting their bodies so they could lay nude on top of the bed. Bardock took a moment to position Vegeta just the way he wanted his mate, on his side with his back and ass fitted to the front of Bardock's body. The position would keep their loving slow and gentle, and gave Bardock easy access to hold and touch Vegeta in such a protective way. His mate relaxed on the bed, stretching out and closing his eyes, showing such trust and devotion for Bardock to leave himself so vulnerable. Bardock had to take a moment to hold the prince close, treasuring the fact that he could do this and not feel anxious that it might be their last time.

But even though Bardock just wanted to lie there and hold Vegeta, his very neglected libido was demanding some action.

Bardock gave a little growl, his hardening dick slipping in between the cheeks of Vegeta's ass as he ran his hands over the prince's body, caressing nipples and an eager erection.

"Oh Bardoc," Vegeta gasped out, head tossed back, his young body stretched out in passion.

Bardock groaned at the sound of Vegeta's voice, his own hips thrusting against his mate's wanton body as he nibbled at Vegeta's exposed neck, being careful of the fresh mark of claim he had left there a few hours prior. They rutted against one another, just rubbing their heated bodies together, gasps and moans mingling in the air. Bardock thrust one leg between both of Vegeta's, using it to lift the prince's top leg away and giving him the access he needed. With one hand he reached for Vegeta's entrance, massaging it to get his mate to relax while his other arm wrapped under his mate's chest, plucking at his nipples.

For the second time since they had been together Bardock found Vegeta's entrance slick with lubricant, but instead of getting upset like he had the first time he was in this situation, Bardock just felt more turned on…because it meant Vegeta had taken the time to touch himself so intimately, all because he was so eager to have Bardock buried in his body.

"I see you couldn't wait again to be with me," Bardock murmured with a chuckle in Vegeta's ear, letting his fingers slip into his mate's body to stretch him a little more.

"I can never wait to be with you Bardoc," Vegeta said breathily, one arm wrapped around the back of Bardock's head so he had some leverage for a kiss, while his other hand settled over his stomach. "Especially not now."

Bardock nibbled at Vegeta's lips, unable to contain his grin of pride at the prince's words, pulling his hand away from Vegeta's ass to settle it over the one his mate had on his belly. His cock, now fully engorged, throbbed in anticipation as he rubbed it up and down the crack of Vegeta's ass. But with a shift of his hips Bardock was soon pressing into Vegeta's entrance, both of their mouths falling open in noiseless groans as his erection was slowly sheathed in the prince's tight body.

Heaven could never feel this perfect.

Bardock buried his head in Vegeta's neck, panting as he pulled out then gently pressed back in, his hips rocking easily with the support of the bed, and he was able to focus on the sensations, both physically and emotionally. Taking Vegeta never got old, the feeling of his cock held hot and tight as he was connected in the most intimate way with his prince.

Their bodies moved easily together, like they always did, giving and taking. Bardock laced their fingers together where they rested over their unborn child, his hips pumping back and forth. His dick dragged deliciously against Vegeta's soft insides, letting their ecstasy build slowly. He wanted to savor this, their first night as mates. Rocking, rolling, rubbing, they did it all but Bardock kept the same pace even if the technique changed. It was more about the intimate connection that sex brought rather than satisfaction. But still, after endless minutes of loving, the end finally came.

Vegeta found his release first, gently shuddering on the bed and around Bardock as he gave a long moan, voice high and satisfied. And Bardock wasn't far behind. A low deep groan later he came inside Vegeta, clutching his mate tight to his body as their shaking, tired bodies relaxed.

They both gave dissatisfied moans when Bardock's softening cock slipped free of Vegeta's body, their connection lost as the heat of their passion dissipated. But Bardock just curled closer around his mate, covering Vegeta with his warmth. They lay like that for several moments, until their cooling bodies started to be chilled in the evening air of their bedroom. And in Vegeta's delicate condition Bardock didn't want anything, not even a cold, to harm his new mate.

Bardock pulled away from Vegeta's body for a moment, pulling out the thick covers from under the prince before letting the blankets fall over them. His slid into the bed beside his lover, leaning on one arm as he watched his mate rest. Long black eyelashes caressing high cheekbones as a smile pulled at Vegeta's plump lips, his breaths evening out. Bardock let one hand trace over the prince's body, watching the appendage disappear beneath the bed covers to rest on Vegeta's stomach. A feeling of pure contentment spread through Bardock's body as he felt the warmth of his cub and his mate. It was this very moment that Bardock had been searching for his whole life.

When he had been a child his first vision had been of an older man holding his young pregnant mate. As a child he hadn't recognized that he was the older man, he had always assumed the vision had been of someone else. And yet unconsciously Bardock had been searching all his long years for a young man and cub to call his own. And as Bardock settled down next to Vegeta, pulling the prince into his arms, he knew without a doubt, that his very first vision had finally come true.

Come what may, Bardock could rest easy because all of his desires had finally been fulfilled.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you enjoyed it.


	15. Behind Closed Doors : Radditz

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Seme = Radditz

WC: 1,911

AN: Based on Freiza's ship, when the two of them were still slaves. Kinda a sad one, with smut of course. All from Radditz's POV. Meh it's so short. This was actually written a long time ago…but for some reason I forgot to post it…weird.

* * *

Radditz trudged into his room, shedding his armor as he walked through the sparse space, leaving a trail of clothing behind. Naked he fell onto his bed face first, covering his head with a pillow and sighing.

This life never got any easier.

For six years now he had worked under the most powerful and evil creature to grace the universe with its presence. Freiza. Oh how Radditz wished he had the power of the Legendary so he could rip that beast's heart out and serve it to his Prince on a silver platter. His Prince…Vegeta. The guard heaved a great sigh and rolled onto his back. Prince Vegeta had been ten when he was sold into slavery. His father King Vegeta handing him over reluctantly as a sign of goodwill…hoping Freiza would spare their proud species. Nappa and Radditz had been the prince's bodyguards since he was born so it was only natural they follow their prince into servitude and wait until the day that the tyrant fell.

Too bad their species fell at the monsters hand before that day.

Now they were the only three left and every day Radditz felt the need for companionship with members of his kind. Nappa was no help, he was stiff and closed off, not letting himself behave the way their kind should. But Prince Vegeta was not. He was just coming into adult hood and in private he was more a Saiyan than Radditz could have ever imagined. He was loud and brash, passionate and beautiful. He was a Saiyan underneath all that royal upbringing and Radditz loved it…because he was the only one privy to the Prince's wild side.

But it came with a price.

Radditz was able to taste the blood and heat of Vegeta behind closed doors but he was unable to stop him from being fed to the lion's den. His Prince was beautiful and exotic, of course others would take notice like he had. Though no other would treat their Prince with the respect and adoration that he deserved.

The guard was used by their Prince, but he said nothing, for it was not his place…and also because Vegeta needed him. He was his prince's reprieve from the dark world they lived in. He was a sanctuary where Vegeta could go to be worshiped and loved for a time before returning to the abuse he received everyday.

The only problem Radditz had with the situation was that he had fallen madly in love with his prince…and his feelings were not returned. He didn't know if it was because Vegeta could not love him…or he would not. There were moments, brief flashings of instances when his Prince was perfectly open, eyes innocent and affectionate and the reactions Radditz received in those seconds were ones he treasured. He buried those moments safe in his memories, because afterwards the Prince would close off once more and he would be left with only the stains on his bed sheets and the lingering heat of the Prince's cold heart.

His door slid open but Radditz did not move or open his eyes. There was only one person who visited him after a purging mission. A sweet scent filled the air and he breathed deep; sweat, musk, blood, death, beauty…his prince…Vegeta.

It was an unspoken rule that Vegeta initiated their encounters, even though Radditz took the lead in their romps. He heard the whisper of clothes against skin and their fluttering journey to the floor. The bottom of his bed dipped but he did not move, not wanting to scare away his skittish companion. One wrong move and Vegeta would be out of there. So he laid still, just breathing and letting his tail lazily swing back and forth on the bed sheets.

A lithe body crawled up his bed, and he sucked in a deep breath when heat settled above him. His eyes opened and he found his prince staring down with wide open eyes, clear of any barriers and coldness. The purging mission must have left Vegeta shaken as much as it had left Radditz. It seemed his prince needed some tender loving care.

And Radditz was happy to give it to his prince.

Vegeta stretched out on top of the guard, their naked skin rubbing softly together. His movements were slow, explorative, and shy, dark eyes watching Radditz for anything unexpected. He was just happy to lay back and let his prince explore, softly murmuring encouragement as Vegeta's soft hands quested across the planes of his chest, brushing hard nipples, dipping into soft crevices. Vegeta's tail ended up twining with his own, giving them both pause as their eyes closed and moans escaped their lips at the sensual feel of silken fur rubbed rough by an opposing tail.

Radditz finally lifted his hands and settled them on Vegeta's hips, squeezing and caressing the flesh, but not guiding, knowing his prince got enough demanding touches when he was out of his care. Vegeta purred quietly in response, rubbing against Radditz harder, leaning his head down to bite sharply at his pectoral muscle, drawing blood.

He sucked in a deep breath at the pain but let it happen, it was a way for his prince to deal with the pain he received, by doing it to someone else, sharing the burden of his scars. Radditz ran his hands up and down Vegeta's back, rubbing the prince's sweat across the bumpily scared skin, tracing fingers down his spine, tickling the base of his tail. Vegeta mewed and purred on top of him finally slumping down onto Radditz's chest after several minutes of biting and exploring.

This was the cue for Radditz to take the lead.

They rolled over slowly, Radditz leaning in and lapping at Vegeta's neck but not biting like he longed to, never biting, because it scared Vegeta off. He had learned that the hard way. The air between them was hot and charged, and Radditz realized this couldn't be the sweet and tender loving like he had hoped but a passionate romp, more for pleasure than feelings. As most of their encounters were.

So he lazily suckled on Vegeta's neck, rocking their naked heats together, looping his tail tightly around Vegeta's and squeezing, getting a sinful shudder through the smaller body for his actions. Without pause he grabbed a little bottle of lubricant he kept under his pillow for such purposes and a condom.

His young lover was fucked raw often enough, risking many things including a pregnancy, so Radditz was forced to use a condom every time or not have a chance with Vegeta at all. Vegeta needed even that little bit of space and protection between them, a thin little barrier his prince could protect himself behind. So Radditz used the condom, not matter how much he didn't want to…because the prince needed him as much as he wanted the prince.

It was frenzied rushing for a moment, the lubricant spilling between them, him slipping on the condom and Vegeta rushing to prepare himself, all the while blushing and mewing like a virgin and looking at Radditz with such fond eyes.

Those eyes, those deep ebony hypnotic eyes were pulling him in and Radditz was helpless to stop it. He was inside his prince a heartbeat later, groaning at the silken heat clenching around him, rhythmically squeezing to the other's heartbeat, his own beating to match. Radditz leaned down then and took the one thing he had been denied by the prince, knowing it could put a stop to their passionate romps but the look in Vegeta's eyes was so vulnerable and he was feeling scared too so he leaned in and took it.

A kiss.

Radditz's lips pressed to Vegeta's softly, just pressing, clasping the prince's bottom lip between his own and sucking gently, but doing nothing more. The body beneath his own stiffened, the prince's hands pressing against his shoulders…but he wasn't pushing away. Slowly, slowly those hands lessened their pressing pressure and began to slide across his skin, rubbing over his back and sinking into his hair.

His kiss was returned.

Lips pressed tight together, opening up to let hot tongues join in the fray, twining and licking at whatever was in reach whether it was a chin or a tooth. It was sloppy, heated…raw. Radditz loved every moment.

His hips began to rock in sync with their lips' movements, jerking as he sank deep inside, erection throbbing and hot as he slid against the slick heat of his prince. His hips pulled back before Radditz thrust forward with a sigh. Somehow the intensity had dwindled away the moment their lips locked and the guard planned to keep them connected as long as possible so as not to lose the sweetness of this encounter. His balls throbbed at the sensual drag of his cock rubbing against the prince's slick insides, Vegeta's burning heat searing into him and sinking into the pit of his stomach. Even with the condom he felt utterly connected with Vegeta and he kept the pace slow and languid so as to savor this moment together.

In and out…back and forth…slowly…slowly. Vegeta shuddered in his arms, hands playing with his hair so it fell in a thick curtain over them, blocking out the rest of the world so it was them and this moment. They both panted in passion, their kiss now only a rubbing of their open mouths together as they shared the same breath.

Vegeta's tail wiggled around his waist, squeezing tight each time Radditz sank in, pressing hard against the prince's prostate. Radditz's muscles quivered with the strain of loving his prince for so long, body swaying back and forth. His cock slipped in and out of his lover, bringing them both slowly to completion.

His orgasm came slowly but was no less powerful, as it burst from him after Vegeta's shuddered through his own smaller body, muscles ripping Radditz's orgasm from him. Their kiss finally broke as their backs arched and they moaned into the air.

Radditz collapsed to Vegeta's side, groaning as he reached down and gripped the bottom of the condom, slowly pulling out of his prince with a sigh. He disposed of the condom with a simple flick of his wrist, at the moment not caring where it landed. He turned back to Vegeta, his prince laying on his back, eyes closed and still breathing hard. Radditz lay on his side beside him, watching and waiting for the inevitable departure of his prince.

Instead he got something so much better.

Vegeta's eyes slipped open, looking at him with penetrating deep eyes. And then a little smile came to his face, making him look like the sixteen year old he was, sweet and innocent. His prince curled up against Radditz's side, once again arranging his thick black hair to cover them both like a blanket, blocking out all light and sound. He stared wide eyed at his prince, not daring to hope this was a sign of something more to come but still wanting it all the same.

They lay against each other, softly stroking one another's skin as they dozed together. Radditz figured when morning came things would go back to normal…but for now he would savor this moment.

Besides Radditz now knew a kiss was Vegeta's weakness, and he'd certainly be using that to his advantage in the future.

"Sleep well Vegeta," he whispered.

* * *

Review, review, review please if you liked it.


	16. Argh! : Brolli & Goku

Semes: Brolli & Goku

Title: Argh!

WC: 4,078

* * *

The salty sea spray brushed lovingly against the faces of the crew as the pirate ship Saga bobbed and swayed to rich destinations. But the comforting feel of the sea did nothing to calm the trembling crew cowering on the bow of the ship warily watching as their captains verbally sparred.

"We've a better chance for gold in the Caribbean, Brolli!"

"But we'll have luck with diamonds in the Indian, Goku!"

"We need to go to the Caribbean you moron!"

"No, we need to go to the Indian you wanker!"

"Caribbean!"

"Indian!"

The Saga swayed from side to side as the captains fought over the helm and which way to go. She had two captains because it was insulting to these proud men to be called a First Mate, so it was easier for her to just settle on having two instead of one of each. Both Goku and Brolli were worthy to guide her to plunders and riches. The crew also accepted the fact that they had two men to answer to. Both pirates were unrivaled swordsmen and strategiers, and while they furiously fought with each other they were fair and respecting of their crew of bloodthirsty good men.

But the captains did fight, and often. And it was during those times that the crew gave them a wide berth until the storm calmed. Which was what they did now, cowering at the bow of the boat, cautiously watching Goku and Brolli fight.

"CARIBBEAN!"

"INDIAN!"

"Hey, what's that?" Goku suddenly said, releasing his grip on the helm, sending the wheel and Brolli spinning.

Goku jogged up to the railing on the port side of the ship, ignoring the cursing of his companion to pull out his eye glass, peering at something on the horizon. The crew all gathered at the port side, feeling safe now that the argument was, at least for now, over. They were no longer at risk of being caught in the crossfire.

On the horizon was a dark figure, another ship, but it was too far to tell what flag they flew under with the naked eye. The crew looked to Captain Goku as he looked at the far off ship to see if it was friend, foe, or available for plunder. Captain Brolli finally picked himself up from where he had fallen, grumbling about short focused idiotic pirates, referring to the other captain. He dusted himself off as he approached the crew gathered and looking out at the horizon.

Brolli whipped out his own eye glass and took up position next to his sometimes friend but always foe. "Looks like a passenger vessel," he grunted, trying to figure out the flag.

"Yup. And judging by that paint job I'd say rich passengers," Goku replied, licking his lips at the idea of a good fight.

"So we take her," Brolli said, not as a question but a statement.

"Yeah, we take her," Goku replied in kind.

"See. It isn't so hard to agree with me," Brolli said smugly.

Goku responded with a fist to Brolli's left cheek, sending the other captain spinning once more onto the deck. "Nope, not hard at all. Alrighty men, prepare yourselves, we'll be taking that ship by night fall. Have your swords sharp and your appetites whet," Goku shouted to the crew, raising his own sword in excitement.

"Horray!" the crew chorused, pumping hands, swords and hooks in the air.

Goku and Brolli raced to the helm, shoving at each other to get the honor of steering the ship. Brolli laughed triumphantly as he got there first, punching Goku aside and taking a hold of the helm, changing their course. Goku crossed his arms and pouted for a moment before taking up the duty of ordering the crew around. That job was also good, but it wasn't as nice as steering.

* * *

The defenses of the passenger ship were no match for the crew of the Saga. There were only a couple of casualties of which none were pirates. Goku and Brolli both had the pleasure of holding their swords to the neck of the captain of the passenger vessel and getting his surrender. Victory was almost as sweet as the riches they gained from such a plunder.

Once the crew and soldiers of the ship were tied up together on the deck, the pirates began raiding the ship for its treasures. Their crew headed down below while Goku and Brolli focused their efforts on the rooms top side, where the wealthiest of travelers would be staying.

Shrieks of women and manly shouts of terror echoed across the ship as the pirate crew took every last scrap of riches they could squeeze from the ship. One by one they empties the passenger rooms of their wealth but leaving the inhabitants relatively unharmed, just scared out of their wits. Brolli kept winking at the maidens just to see them either faint or flirt back. The rich men were no fun because they just cowered. They went through each and every room, stuffing sacks with their rewards.

Brolli came to the last suite topside, grinning when he heard Goku terrorizing a family in the next room. He kicked down the door, sword drawn…coming face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

He blinked once, then twice, but the image did not change. Brolli's eyes traced a path up the barrel of the gun, across a polished slim hand, up a finely clothed petite arm and finally to the face of the holder. What a stunning young man.

"Leave and I won't kill you," said the holder of the gun.

Brolli cocked his head at the statement, taking notice of the way the hand holding the gun trembled and the paleness of the lovely face staring at him. The young man holding the gun was breath-takingly beautiful and was dressed to the nines. His body was lithe and trim, his skin looked like polished pale porcelain compared to Brolli's own rusty tan. His eyes trailed up and down the man, a smirk coming to his face as he thought of all manner of how to corrupt that body.

[BANG]

"What the hell," Brolli shouted, one of his hands grabbing his head.

The gun had gone off in the man's hand, and a lock of Brolli's hair had been taken with the bullet. If the man's aim had been better or luckier, he would have blown Brolli's head off. He growled and glared at the man, almost ready to chop the brat into tiny little bite-sized pieces.

But then he really took a look at the man. His whole body was trembling now after that shot, looking shocked that it had happened at all. He still pointed the gun at Brolli though, but the minimal confidence he had had earlier was wavering.

"Don't you dare look at me with those filthy eyes pirate. I'll have you know my father could string you up by your ankles with just an order," the young man said in a shaking voice, wide eyes staring at Brolli fearfully.

"No doubt boy. Now I ain't plannin' to kill ya er nothin'. So why don't y'all put that there gun away," he said slowly, holding his hands up in as no threatening manner as he could. A nervous amateur with a loaded gun was just as dangerous as a marksman.

The young man slowly lowered the gun, swallowing thickly as he continued to shake where he stood. "That's good," Brolli said in relief, liking the fact that he no longer had a gun pointed at his person. "Now what's yer name boy?"

"Vegeta…Why do you want to know?"

"BROLLI! Ya okay!"

The boy, Vegeta, startled when Goku ran into the room in reaction to the earlier gun blast. His sudden appearance shocked Vegeta so bad that the boy shot the gun off again, the bullet grazing the side of Goku's arm.

"Son of a whore," Goku shouted, dropping his drawn sword to clutch his arm.

Vegeta screamed and shot his pistol again, shattering a lantern. The boy continued to shoot off the rounds in his fright. Brolli grabbed Goku by the back of his neck, forcing them both to the ground as he waited out the barrage. Thankfully the pistol Vegeta had only so many rounds. When there were no more bullets Brolli jumped to his feet, grabbing the gun from Vegeta's hand and knocking the boy out with a punch.

Vegeta collapsed into a heap on the floor, beautiful body spread out enticingly. At least he would have been enticing if he hadn't just tried to kill Brolli and Goku.

"Damn it. Where's that brat, I'm gonna wring his neck," Goku growled as he got to his feet, still clutching his bleeding arm.

"Calm down. It's just a graze you big baby," Brolli grumbled, eyes on the boy spread out on the floor.

"I'll kill him for it."

Brolli sighed and wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulders, squeezing his sometimes friend and always rival. "Look at him Goku, tell me what you see," Brolli asked as he pointed at Vegeta's fallen body.

"A brat."

"Besides that."

"Garish clothes?"

"No idiot. I see the son of a nobleman. A rich nobleman who would pay a hefty sum to get him back."

"We're not usually ones for ransom."

"True. But there's so much potential with this boy."

"Potential?"

"The potential for us to make him a man. Or at least break him of his innocence."

"Huh?"

"Don't be stupid on me. Just look at that boy. You can't tell me that that pale skin doesn't look appealing."

Goku looked back at Vegeta's prone body, a smirk slowly forming on his face that made him worthy of the title 'pirate.' "Ah…I see Brolli. Yeah, this fellow does have potential for us. It's been a while since we had someone in our bed."

Brolli smirked right along with his co-captian, patting his friend's shoulder in agreement. "You write the ransom note and I'll haul the boy back to the ship. Let's round up the crew and head for deeper waters."

"Don't be giving me orders Brolli," Goku grumbled even as he snagged a piece of parchment and a quill from a desk in the boy's room.

"They're just suggestions. You have a better idea?"

"No, yours is good. Just want you to remember that I'm captain too."

"How could I…you never let me forget," Brolli mumbled as he grabbed Vegeta and tossed the boy over his shoulder, heading back to their ship.

* * *

Goku passed the flask of rum he had back to Brolli, who sat across the table from his in their cabin. They both had their feet up on the table that was strewn with maps, compasses, and empty bottles of rum. Just like they shared the ship, they shared the Captain's cabin. They each slept in hammocks hung from the ceiling. The bed was reserved for conquests only, which was another thing they shared. Their rivalry didn't allow themselves to let their companion have the spoils all to themselves, and their friendship made allowed them to debauch a body together. And right now the bed held their newest interest. The young noble man named Vegeta.

Goku fingered the bandage on his arm where a bullet from Vegeta's pistol had grazed his lower shoulder. While he had been mad enough to slice a few throats, he now saw the wisdom in Brolli's choice to bring the brat along. Vegeta was just what the doctor ordered to heal a bruised ego.

"So which part do you want to sample first my friend. Heads or tails," Brolli asked with a snide grin, eyes fixed on their prize.

"I'm feeling partial to the head. I want that brat to service me after what he did," Goku growled, lips on the rim of a new rum bottle.

"It's just a graze Goku," Brolli said exasperated.

"I don't care. He's the one that pissed me off, so he's the one who should make me feel better."

"So you're breaking in that pretty little mouth of his?"

"That's what I just said."

"Well good. Because I'm feeling partial to taking a bite outta that pert bum of his."

"Good. We'll switch of course."

"Of course."

They both fell silent, each nursing a bottle of rum and watching their ward. The boy continued to sleep on, oblivious to their sadistic intentions.

"Think he'll be anything like that whore we had in Singapore, few months back. That boy could sure make a man happy," Brolli asked casually, setting down an empty bottle of rum.

"God I hope so," Goku murmured back before giving a large belch, feeling the tingle of rum flow through his extremities, making everything slow down and feel good.

"He better wake up soon."

"Yeah. My prick is getting ready for some action."

"Mine too."

They both simultaneously grabbed their hardening cocks through their breeches, relieving some pressure as they gazed at the lovely boy spread out before them.

"Maybe we can coax him into waking up," Brolli said, exchanging a wicked smirk with Goku as he tossed off his shirt and undid the laces of his breeches.

"That's a very good idea," Goku replied, following the other captain's lead as they approached the bunk Vegeta occupied.

Goku kneeled onto the bed at the head, absently stroking his cock with one hand as the other threaded through Vegeta's hair. He moaned softly, the hair in his hands was softer than any he had ever felt before. Silken, smooth, clean and sinfully soft. Goku supposed this was what good breeding and money did for someone.

He looked up to see Brolli running his hands over Vegeta's now bare feet and calves, his boots and stockings tossed aside. Goku turned back to his side of the noble body. He sat down at Vegeta's head, leaning down to undo his scarf and the buttons of his vest. The lower he leaned the more his erection was pressed into the softness of the noble's hair. And the more that happened the more his excitement grew.

Goku's hips jerked as he thrust them against that luscious hair spread out. His orgasm came swift and strong, rocking his body as Goku stained Vegeta's hair with his passion and as he ripped the boy's shirt clean down the middle.

Brolli watched his friend with a grin, snickering at how quickly Goku had spent himself. Brolli looked back down at the body in his hands, grinning widely. He couldn't blame his friend. They had never had a body as nice as this to play with. Vegeta's skin was perfectly smooth and hairless. The boy probably bathed in rich oils daily. His own erections lid along the soft skin of Vegeta's feet as he worked the noble's breeched open and off. Shifting and twisting to remove the clothing caused that soft, warm skin to rub against him. Brolli huffed in surprise, his orgasm as unexpected as his friend's and his hot sperm spread over the bed and Vegeta's feet.

Brolli and Goku exchanged lopsided, satisfied grins, finishing off the last of Vegeta's clothing so the boy was bare on their bed. The noble finally stirred, giving a cute little moan as he stretched on the bunk, eyes fluttering open. Both Brolli and Goku pounced on Vegeta at that point. They wanted to keep the boy off balance and surprised, that way he would struggle less before succumbing to them. Just like all of the others before him.

Goku leaned down and sealed his lips over Vegeta's, muffling the boy's surprised gasps. His hands dug into the noble's hair, spreading his seed and keeping Vegeta's head in place as he ravaged that sexy little mouth. Goku's tongue sank into Vegeta's hot and wet cavern, just drooling at the thought of what it would feel like wrapped around his dick.

Vegeta shuddered against him, and to Goku's surprise he began to respond to the kiss, the noble was even engaged. The boy's tongue stroked against his own, twining and tasting. One of the noble's hands slid across his cheek, the skin of his palm so smooth and satiny that it made Goku shiver. He pulled away to look at the boy, surprised but then pleased at the response Vegeta was having to their treatment. Vegeta's eyes were open and alight, hooded in pleasure and glowing with rapture. Vegeta suddenly gave a sweet moan, his back arching in pleasure. Goku looked down the length of Vegeta's body to find Brolli having as much fun as Goku was.

Brolli was exploring the responsive places of Vegeta's lower half as the boy woke up. He took in the softness of his skin, the warmth of his groin, and the willingness his body had. Brolli grinned at how pliant their captive was and how much he seemed to want their treatment they were bestowing on him. Brolli parted Vegeta's legs, bending them and pushing them towards his lean chest. His mouth watered at the delicacy revealed to his hungry eyes, a wrinkled hole ripe for the taking.

As Brolli reached for a jar of oil they kept under the bunk just for these occasions he saw his co-captain sampling a kiss from the noble. He licked his own lips in reaction. Brolli would need a taste of that later. But first he wanted to taste that pretty little behind Vegeta had on display. Brolli returned to his work, dipping his fingers into the oil before pressing them slowly into Vegeta's body.

Vegeta gave the sweetest moan in reaction, his body pliant and rippling like the ocean they floated on. Brolli's eyes widened as his fingers were sucked into that hot body, massaged and squeezed so deliciously that he nearly came prematurely…again.

"He really wants it," Brolli murmured around Vegeta's moans and whimpers, smirking up at Goku.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting," Goku replied softly, scooting forward to press the tip of his cock against Vegeta's cheek.

Goku startled as Vegeta turned his head immediately in reaction to the touch to lick the tip of his erection. The boy's eyes were open once more, gazing up at Goku hungrily like no one had before. All he wanted to do was shove his dick into that mouth and spend himself.

Suddenly Vegeta was moving and Goku realized Brolli was turning the noble so he was on all fours on the bed. Goku eagerly plopped himself down in front of Vegeta, legs spread out on the bed so his groin was right beneath the noble's mouth. Goku groaned as Vegeta leaned forward, his forearms braced on Goku's thighs so his hands could eagerly take a hold of his erection. Vegeta's mouth lowered to lap at him, sucking and stroking the skin of his prick. Goku leaned back on his hands, head tossed back as he was serviced so deliciously. Vegeta groaned loudly and the vibrations on his cock nearly sent Goku over the edge of oblivion. Vegeta then fitted his mouth over his erection, bobbing back and forth as he sucked at Goku's dick.

Brolli knelt behind Vegeta, running his hands up and down the boy's back as his cock rubbed between the cheeks of Vegeta's fine ass. He watched as Vegeta settled his mouth over Goku's cock and he grinned at the immediate reaction in his friend. They really had stumbled upon a prize. Brolli panted as he stopped rubbing against Vegeta's behind and actually took it. He pressed his penis slowly into Vegeta's body, mouth falling open at how easily he sank in, there was no resistance. Vegeta's hole just seemed to suck him in, massaging his erection in all the right ways. Vegeta groaned loudly in reaction to his cock sinking in, and he responded in kind.

Brolli closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being buried balls deep in such a tight, hot body. He began to pump his hips slowly, groaning as he dragged his cock out of Vegeta's ass before shoving it back in, the noble's tight muscles squeezing him and pulling at the skin of his cock so deliciously. He huffed as Vegeta took the lead in their movements, rocking his body back and forth, sucking Goku into his mouth before shoving Brolli into his ass. Back and forth the trio rocked, getting closer and closer to completion.

And then it came.

Brolli fell first, unloading himself into Vegeta's body as he shouted in rapture. Goku followed after him, his body shuddering as he spurted his sperm into Vegeta's hungry mouth. The noble was last, head thrown back as he came, seed spilling from his mouth and ass as he screamed his own completion, staining their bed with his passion. The three of them collapsed onto the bed, Goku and Brolli stretched out on either side of Vegeta's debauched body. They huffed and puffed, bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat and flushed from passion. Goku and Brolli each rested a hand on Vegeta's derrière, the boy stretched out on his stomach. The two captains exchanged lazy grins over Vegeta's back, both of them feeling sated.

A moment later Vegeta stirred, shifting his luscious body so he was sitting up on the bed. The noble delicately licked a finger that was covered in Goku's sperm, his lips swollen and ruby red from their previous engagement. His eyes were sultry and dark; his body perched on his heels with his legs spread so he showed off his cum stained groin.

"Not bad," Vegeta murmured, eyeing both men on the bed with his wicked stare.

"Huh," Goku and Brolli said stupidly together.

Vegeta just chuckled, reaching down to take a hold of both of their cocks as he gave them a decidedly evil smirk. "Let's go again," he purred, looking nothing like the scared little boy he had been earlier that very day.

Goku and Brolli exchanged shocked and slightly worried glances as their bodies stirred once more. What had they just gotten themselves into?

* * *

Three days later the pirate crew of the Saga watched in horror as a royal fleet of ships bared down on them and their much smaller ship. They were easily overrun with spiffy guards and chained up. They had known their captains had taken a captive but none of them suspected that the noble was actually a prince of a powerful country. The crew watched with frightened and flabbergasted eyes as their captains were dragged from their cabin, tied and gagged. The young man that had been their prisoner strutted out with a smirk on his face, looking regal and powerful as the royal guard bowed before him. After their captains were taken away the crew were released from their bonds and their ship set free. And that was the last they ever saw of Captain Goku and Captain Brolli.

* * *

Vegeta lounged on his luxurious bed in the castle that was his home. He wore just a simple silk robe, relaxing after a long day of suffering through meetings with his father. But he had just sent for his stress relievers, so he didn't worry about staying tense for much longer.

The door to his chamber opened, revealing two treasures his father had let him keep after he had been rescued three months prior. Goku and Brolli stood before him, clothed in just a little wrap around their waist. It left little to the imagination, but covered them enough so that Vegeta would be the only one privy to the talents of these pirates. Once in the room the two men closed the doors, shutting out the world so they were in peace for their activities.

Vegeta smirked at the bulges he could see in the fabric covering his new slaves' groins. He stretched on the bed in reaction to the sight, spreading his legs as he trailed a single finger around one of his nipples. With his free hand Vegeta beckoned his pirates closer. These men only had one purpose now and that was to ravish his body as often as he wanted just like they had done back on their ship. As long as they continued to satisfy him and do as they were told they were safe from his father's guillotine, the fate of all pirates seized by his country.

"Come on pirates," he purred as they mounted his bed, their cocks hungry for his body. "Plunder this treasure you've found."

* * *

Review, review, review please. What do you think. I finally popped my threesome cherry. Whew I'm worn out. But certainly not out. I got a feeling there are going to be some very interesting lemons in the future. (winkwink)

Stay tuned.


	17. Till the End : Bardock

Seme: Bardock

Title: Till the End

Sequel to: "Always", "…and Forever" (please read those first!)

WC: 3,378

* * *

Bardock had thought that the best moment of his life had been on the night when he and Vegeta had mated. When he had been lying next to his young pregnant lover and watching him sleep. But now he thought this moment was the best he had ever experienced.

He was sitting on a window seat in their bedroom, his one hour old son cradled in his arms. The little boy was asleep, dreaming sweet dreams in his father's arms. Bardock looked up, smiling at the sight of his exhausted mate resting in their bed, napping after his long labor. But after 32 hours their son had finally arrived and Vegeta could rest. He turned his attention back to his son, his tail lifting to rub against the boy's chubby cheeks. His cub was beautiful.

They were finally alone, their family and the royal physicians leaving just a few moments ago, allowing Bardock to spend his first night as a father with his mate and cub. A quiet purr built up in his chest as he cuddled his son closer. The moon was out, only half full but it was enough illumination for Bardock to see every detail of his child. His eyes traced every inch, from the boy's tiny tail to the rosy tip of his little nose. His son was also strong, his power level one of the highest in the past century. That had made the King very satisfied. Anything less wouldn't have been good enough for the prideful man. In all honesty Bardock didn't care, and neither did Vegeta. All they wanted was for their son to be healthy.

"Hey, Doc," a soft voice called.

Bardock lifted his head, smiling at the sight of his mate's sleepy face looking at him from their bed. He slowly got up from his seat, walking over to his lover, his son still softly snoozing in his arms. Bardock knelt on the side of the bed, leaning down to lay their son in his 'mother's' arms. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Vegeta sat up, their son curling into his soft scent.

"A little sore and really tired, but I'm glad he's here," Vegeta replied, eyes drinking in the sight of their son much as Bardock's had moments earlier.

Bardock climbed into the bed, settling against Vegeta's side, one hand on his mate's still protruding stomach and the other hand stroking his son's spikey hair. "I'm glad he's here too," he said, kissing the side of Vegeta's head. "I love you, Vegeta."

"I love you too, Bardock," Vegeta said softly, leaning into Bardock's body, their son safe and sound in his arms.

* * *

Bardock worried his bottom lip between his teeth, one hand on his son's cradle as he watched his mate with concerned eyes. He had been growing increasingly anxious about his little lover as the days passed after their son's birth. Vegeta had been lethargic and melancholy, brightening only when their cub was in his arms. Bardock tried to make sure their boy was in Vegeta's arms as much as possible, but at the same time he was worried that making Vegeta care for their boy every moment of everyday would make him even more tired. He was at a loss of what to do.

The worst thing, was that Vegeta seemed to be avoiding Bardock. He didn't lay in his arms at night and stayed at least an arms length away from him during the day. He feared he had done something to upset his young mate, and Bardock wanted more than anything to fix it. This was supposed to be the happiest time of their life, but they seemed further apart now than ever before. Bardock thought a child would bring them closer, but it seemed it just built a wall between them.

He watched as Vegeta stood in front of a mirror in their room, priming himself. They were expected at dinner soon, a nurse coming any moment to care for their son. Vegeta smoothed down his formal robes before making a dissatisfied grunt and rumpling the fabric up. Bardock frowned at the action. Vegeta had been becoming increasingly concerned with the way he looked recently.

A knock sounded on their door and Bardock went to answer it, sparing a glance at his sleeping babe. The nurse smiled brightly at them when he entered the room, shooing them out so they could take a break from child care for a few hours.

In the hallway Bardock reached out to place a hand on Vegeta's back but the prince shied away from him, turning and walking down the hallway. And finally Bardock's patience was gone, his gentle nature taking a hike as his worry and frustration with his mate built to a crescendo he could no longer ignore.

Bardock let out a growl, roughly grabbing his mate's arm and yanking him back against his chest. Vegeta stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes but Bardock paid the look no heed. Instead he dragged his reluctant mate back to their room. He caught the door though before it slammed open, for the last thing he needed was to wake their slumbering son. The nurse looked at them in shock, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He seemed about to go off on a lecture about propriety or some other nonsense but one fierce glare from Bardock had the man snapping his mouth shut.

"Get out," Bardock growled, shoving Vegeta inside the room before gesturing for the nurse to leave. The man didn't need to be told twice and he quickly went into the hallway. "Tell the King we'll be missing dinner for family matters."

With that said Bardock closed the door, wishing he could slam it but once again thinking of his sleeping son and knowing he shouldn't. Instead he shut it quietly, leaning against the wood for a moment and taking a deep breath before turning to address his mate. He was tired of the silent treatment he had been getting from Vegeta for weeks now. He had let the conduct go since his mate had just given birth but no longer. Because Bardock was starting to worry that Vegeta didn't love him anymore, if the behavior he had been receiving from his mate was any indication.

Vegeta was glaring at him, standing on the other side of the bed, the furniture standing between them. "What's wrong with you, Bardock?" Vegeta hissed, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. "My father will not be pleased that we're missing dinner."

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Bardock retaliated, mirroring his mate's posture. "There's no point in us going down there since we aren't a couple at the moment."

Vegeta's face froze in naked shock, his body rocking back as if hit by an invisible blow. "Bardock," he whispered, his mate's earlier anger dissolving into sadness.

Bardock's posture softened at the response, shaking his head at his wording. "I mean we haven't been acting like a couple. You're avoiding me Vegeta, and that worries me," he said, taking a step closer to his mate so his thighs touched the bedside.

Vegeta ducked his head down, his hands gripping his upper arms tightly. His mate was silent for a while, glancing up at him periodically before looking away, adding further to Bardock's anxiety.

"I'm scared," Vegeta finally admitted, not lifting his head.

Bardock's eyebrows furrowed at the statement, not expecting his little lover to say something like that. "What are you scared of?" he asked softly, sitting down on the bed to try and put Vegeta more at ease.

His mate finally looked at him, two tear trails on his face. He cutely wiped at his nose before sitting down himself, though the width of the large bed still separated them. "I'm afraid you won't love me anymore," Vegeta said softly.

Bardock blinked in shock at the admittance, his lover voicing the same anxiety he had. "I fear the same thing," he replied softly, watching with a sad smile as Vegeta's head whipped up in surprise.

"How could you ever think that Bardock? I love you so much. I carried your son and I got my father to change the laws for you. You're the most important person in my life."

"As you are to me Vegeta. I would do anything for you, I would be anything. I love you so much. But you've been avoiding me and that's worried me."

Vegeta cocked his head cutely, scrunching up in nose in the way Bardock knew meant he was embarrassed about what he was going to say. Vegeta looked away for a moment before locking his gaze with Bardock's. "I'm scared you won't…desire me anymore."

"Huh?"

"I…I just had a baby, Doc. My body's all…mushy and fat. I look so ugly right now. How could you want me now that I don't look anything like I used to."

Bardock couldn't help it, he chuckled. Vegeta glared angrily at him though so he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop the mirth from spilling from his lips. He laughed mostly out of relief than anything else. That was all Vegeta was worried about. He was worried about the spark of their passion dying out. Bardock was so relieved that this was all, especially because it was a worry of Vegeta's he could easily lay to rest. Then maybe they could get back to the way they used to be.

"Come here," he said, ignoring his lover's glare to climb properly onto the bed.

Vegeta looked reluctant but he eventually crawled over the mattress, sitting down by Bardock's side, watching him warily. Bardock just grinned and wrapped a hand around the back of his mate's neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He let their lips rest together for a while, softly rubbing them back and forth over one another. Then he pinched Vegeta's ass with his free hand, pulling a gasp from his little lover so he could deepen their kiss. Bardock groaned as Vegeta's taste washed over his questing tongue, a flavor he hadn't sampled in far, far too long.

Bardock twisted their bodies, spreading Vegeta out on their bed, keeping their lips locked. After a moment his mate began to protest as Bardock started to work at removing his clothes, bunching some of the fabric up under his armpits. He let his fingers tweak at Vegeta's nipples, grinning as they instantly hardened at his ministrations. Barodck gently broke their kiss so he could properly remove Vegeta's clothes along with his own.

Once naked Vegeta tried to cover himself up with the covers but Bardock would have none of that. "Just relax, Vegeta," he whispered into his mate's ear, licking at the soft lobe. "I'm going to show how much I still desire you."

Bardock leaned his head down, running his tongue over the mark of claim he had left on Vegeta's neck many moons ago. He purred softly at the feeling of the bumpy ridges on his tongue, worrying the skin there a bit before moving on. Bardock trailed his mouth down Vegeta's body, working hard to turn his lover's cries of protest to cries of pleasure.

It didn't take him long.

Bardock worked at the spots on his lover's body that he knew were the most sensitive. The skin around Vegeta's nipples, his left love-handle, the crease on the right side of his groin, and the soft hair around his cock. Before long Bardock had Vegeta incoherently groaning beneath him and his young body shifted closer to his own, seeking more pleasure.

He gently nuzzled his mate's cock, breathing deep Vegeta's soft, musky scent, groaning as his cock ached between his thighs. Bardock ignored it for the moment. Right now was about reassuring Vegeta that Bardock will never loose his desire for him. Bardock shifted his weight so he was in the perfect position to take his lover's dick into his mouth, laving at the hot flesh as it throbbed in his mouth.

Vegeta's hands found their way into his hair, trying to steer his attention. And Bardock let them. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on every upstroke and laving his tongue on every down stroke. Vegeta mewed and moaned above him, thighs trembling on either side of Bardock's head. One more suckle on the head of his mate's erection had Vegeta quietly screaming his orgasm, his cum spilling down Bardock's throat. He continued to lave at his little lover's cock, letting the trembles of Vegeta's pleasured body imprint in his mind. He adored driving his mate to such pleasurable euphoria.

After another moment of nuzzling Vegeta's dick, Bardock pulled away, kissing his way up Vegeta's torso to his lips. He quietly growled, roughly claiming Vegeta's mouth as his own libido spiked, seeking attention as his erection made contact with his mate's soft and pliant thigh. Bardock blindly reached out, rummaging around the nightstand next to their bed, seeking a jar of oil he knew they would need that night. It had been a little too long since Vegeta had taken his girth.

He gave a happy grunt when he found it, bringing it onto the bed so Bardock could further their lovemaking. He was longing to sheath his cock into Vegeta's hungry body where it belonged.

Bardock quickly coated his fingers in the oil from their jar, keeping Vegeta pressed tightly to the bed so he couldn't get away, even if he wanted to, which didn't seem the case. Vegeta was spread out beneath him, eyes closed in bliss and looking very content. It was exactly how Bardock wanted him.

He wiggled his hand between their bodies, pressing his face against his mate's shoulder as he prepared his young lover. Bardock nudged two fingers into Vegeta's body, thoroughly stretching him as quickly as he could. Vegeta grunted quietly as his fingers stumbled over a particularly sensitive part of his body, his back arching in delight. Bardock groaned in reply, slipping a third finger into Vegeta's relaxed hole, stretching and intimately touching the body he loved so much.

But soon his neglected erection could be ignored no longer. Bardock pulled his fingers from his mate's body, wiping the excess oil onto his cock as he guided himself home.

They both groaned as his erection slid all the way into Vegeta's body, his rough pubic hair scratching at his mate's body, causing the smaller man to tremble. Bardock curled his mate's legs around his waist before wrapping his arms around Vegeta's shoulders, pulling his young lover as close as he could. He pressed his lips to his mark of claim on Vegeta's shoulder, gently lapping at the scarred skin as his hips rocked back and forth.

"Oh Doc," Vegeta gasped out, his fingers tightly gripping at his shoulders as Bardock began their lovemaking.

He huffed out in affection in response, gripping Vegeta tighter to his body as his hips thrust back and forth, dragging his cock through his mate's soft and snug channel. Bardock loved this feeling most of all, being held so lovingly inside his young lover, his cock stimulated almost beyond what he could stand. He would stay sheathed within his mate all the time if he could. But since he couldn't he would savor their connection now and every other time they made love.

It was from an encounter like this that their son was born, which made the experience even more worthwhile. As Bardock held Vegeta's body against his own, slowly snapping his hips back and forth, he understood his mate's unhappiness. His body was much softer now, a still prominent lump over his belly that he was still working off. They were a warrior race, so any kind of weakness of the body was unwanted.

But secretly Bardock liked the softness of his mate's body, the way his muscles were lighter and his stomach was full. It just represented the fact that Vegeta had just had his baby. Anyone who looked at Vegeta would know he had just given birth and that made Bardock proud. Vegeta was still beautiful to him, even more so now that he had bore Bardock a healthy baby boy.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into Vegeta's ear, thrusting his hips harder as belly tightened in his impending orgasm.

His mate shuddered in his arms, speech dissolved into moans as their passion built. Bardock hoped Vegeta understood now, that he would never find his young lover undesirable. He grunted and lifted himself up so he was braced on his forearms above Vegeta's body, able to watch his young lover's face contort in pleasure and so he could get a better angle to more thoroughly debauch his mate. He thrust harder, panting out as Vegeta thrashed beneath him, letting out a soft whine.

Vegeta came first, his back arching as his seed spilled between their bodies, some of it landing on his hardened nipples. Bardock leaned down to sample that treat, his hips snapping harder as he found his own end. He buried himself as deeply as he could before he shot his load, coating Vegeta with his essence. His mate was marked once more as his.

Bardock panted harshly, looking down with lidded but loving eyes at his exhausted mate. Slowly he pulled his cock free of Vegeta's hole so he could settle down at his mate's side, tugging that soft, languid body against his own. He brushed a hand through Vegeta's flame styled hair, some of it drooping from his own sweat. Bardock pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, smelling Vegeta's passion tinted scent mixed with his own.

"I love you, Doc," Vegeta whispered against his collar bone, his smooth lips brushing against the skin softly.

"I love you too," Bardock replied, nuzzling his face into Vegeta's soft hair. "Now do you understand I could never find you undesirable?"

"Yes," Vegeta said softly, his voice muffled against Bardock's chest.

He smiled in relief, rubbing his hands up and down his young lover's sweat soaked back. "Do you remember when you came to visit me, when I was still locked up?" he asked quietly. When Vegeta nodded silently he continued. "Well you still desired me then, even though I was covered in filth and looking like a wreck. You still found me attractive then, just as I still find you gorgeous now. How could I ever not like the way you look right now. You just had my son, Vegeta. You're body is still recovering from its pregnancy. I find you more beautiful now, because when I look at you I am reminded that we have a family, and that you and I will be together now for the rest of our lives."

Vegeta looked up, his eyes glistening in tears, but the smile on his face reassured Bardock that they were tears of happiness, and not sadness. His mate drew in a shuddering breath and then Vegeta leaned up and kissed him. All of the feelings his young lover wanted to say were expressed in that kiss and Bardock just laid back and absorbed it.

He hoped now things would go back to normal.

Just as Bardock was ready to roll over and take Vegeta again did a soft cry interrupt them. They pulled away from one another and looked over at the little cradle beside their bed. Vegeta purred happily against him before pulling away from his embrace and going to gather up their young son. Bardock smiled contentedly as he sat up in the bed, accepting their cub into his arms. Vegeta curled up against his side and together they lavished attention on their son.

Maybe things wouldn't be normal like they used to be, but at least now Bardock didn't need to worry about his relationship with Vegeta. He glanced down at his mate, the young man cooing at their cub, his body warmly pressed against his own. Yes, Bardock wouldn't need to worry any more.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the temples of his two most important people, his heart swelling in happiness as they both looked up and smiled at him.

Today was truly the best day of Bardock's life.

* * *

Review, review, review please if ya enjoyed it.


	18. Wild Wild West 3 : Brolli

Seme: Brolli

Title: Wild Wild West III

Sequel to: Wild Wild West Parts I & II

WC: 5,053

AN: I really, really, really love this story line. I really do. If I had the time and energy I'd make this into a real story. But for now it'll stay like this. Maybe some day in the future. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Vegeta laughed quietly at the joke the man in front of him just said. The cowboy let out a great belly laugh at the punch line, his tall glass of beer sloshing in his hand. This man was a recent regular, named Yamcha, who had blown into town a few months ago. Vegeta liked him well enough. He was slightly crude, but had a kind heart and looked out for Vegeta when Brolli was away, like the outlaw was right now. At the moment Yamcha was waiting for Pepper. He had taken a real shining to her, and her to him. For which Vegeta was grateful.

Things had been tense with Pepper for a long while, even after Vegeta's unsteady heart had been calmed by Brolli's confession of love. But then Yamcha had come along, becoming the town's new Deputy Sheriff, and he and Pepper had been smitten with each other. Pepper was still haughty when around him, but Vegeta could deal with it. He had confidence now, thanks to Brolli, so Vegeta could hold his own against Pepper. Besides, she was unlikely to stay much longer. Yamcha was planning to ask for her hand, and Red was always encouraging of her girls finding love and leaving this life of selling their bodies.

While Pepper or any of the other girls got ready for their patrons, Vegeta kept them company, filling their glass and giving an ear for their tall tales. He had found with Red's guidance and Brolli's love he liked entertaining the guests of the brothel. Even though he wasn't for sale, many men came in just to have a drink with him or watch his nightly performances on stage. Vegeta was thrilled by the popularity and Red was ecstatic at the increased patronage.

Pepper returned from putting on her rouge a few minutes later after Yamcha regaled Vegeta in a tale of saving a kitten from a tree two days ago. Vegeta and Pepper exchanged a glare but otherwise ignored each other. They had both come to a silent agreement to never make a scene when their respective men were present. Yamcha waved goodbye to him as he was taken up the stairs by his lady, the two of them now having eyes only for each other.

Vegeta smiled faintly at the sight, longing for Brolli to return so they could be like those two. His man had been away for about a month now, leaving Vegeta alone to sate his own needs, which only seemed to make him miss Brolli more. He hoped the man returned soon, Vegeta was longing for his touch.

He shook the depressing thoughts from his mind, bringing a smile to his lips as he looked around the establishment. Everyone seemed otherwise entertained. Yamcha was so far the only regular Vegeta knew to arrive at the brothel that night. Everyone else was new and had a girl in their lap. Except for one man. He sat in the corner, his hat tipped down over his eyes, a half full glass of rum in his pale hand.

That man had been coming in for a few days now, just sitting in the corner and drinking some rum before leaving. He didn't ask for a girl and didn't engage anyone in conversation. In all honesty, he gave Vegeta the wiggies. But he was a customer, and it was Vegeta's duty to keep them happy and entertained. He had avoided going up to the man because of how he made Vegeta feel. But a job was a job, and Vegeta wanted to keep his for as long as he could.

He got up, smiling at the men and girls he passed, waving at a few of his friends as he approached the man in the corner. Vegeta gently brushed down the skirt to his dress, fixing his appearance as he came to stand in front of the quiet man's table. "Is there anything you need, Sir?" he asked softly, forcing a kind smile to his mouth even though all he wanted to do was turn tail and run.

The man looked up at him, though the brim of his hat kept his face in shadow, so Vegeta still couldn't make out his face. He stared quietly at Vegeta for a few moments before turning his head back down. "I'll take a girl," the man rasped out.

A shiver worked its way up Vegeta's spine at the sound. There was something frighteningly familiar about that voice, but he couldn't place it. "Alright. Is there anyone you had in mind?"

"How about you," the man said roughly, a sneer in his voice.

Vegeta recoiled a bit at the tone but kept his composure. He was safe here, Red would protect him if this man turned out to be someone bad. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not for sale. But we have several other lovely ladies for you to choose from," he repeated, a phrase he used quite often with newer patrons.

The man was silent for a while, bringing his glass to his lips to take a drink. "I'll let you know then, when I figure out who I want," he said, waving Vegeta away.

Vegeta quickly turned on his heel, trying not to run as he left the corner of the room the man occupied. He released a breath when he was far enough away so the man wouldn't hear, clenching one of his hands over his heart to steady its rapid, frightful beats. That man reminded Vegeta of someone he'd rather forget.

Red came up to his side a moment later, rubbing a hand over his slumped back. "You okay Sugar," she asked sweetly, cupping his cheek in her lace gloved hand. "That man didn't say anything nasty to ya, did he?"

"No, I'm alright, Red," he replied, straightening himself up and smiling at her. "He just reminded me of someone I knew. He did say though that he wanted a girl tonight."

"Hmm, well don't worry about dealing with him anymore, Sugar. I'll handle him. You just take a little break and get some color back in those cheeks."

Vegeta smiled gratefully at Red as she pushed him towards the bar. One of the barmen had a glass of cold milk waiting for him when Vegeta sat down, and he gulped down the comfortingly liquid quickly. A cool feeling spread through his body as he drank and Vegeta relaxed, leaning against the bar as unpleasant thoughts left his mind.

A few minutes later, the doors to the brothel swung open, and a very familiar voice called out "Now where's my sweet Kitten."

Vegeta sprang up from the stool he sat on, spinning around to see Brolli standing by the door, looking ever the rugged outlaw he was. He gave a happy cry as he dashed to his man, weaving around the tables to launch himself into Brolli's arms. "You're back," he shouted happily, burying his face into the outlaw's neck as he was wrapped up in the arms he had been longing for weeks for.

He giggled happily as Brolli nibbled at his neck, working his way up to his mouth where the man caught his lips in a deep, searing kiss. Vegeta groaned happily, holding tightly onto Brolli's shoulders as he was lifted from the ground, the kiss becoming deeper with each passing moment. A few catcalls sounded from the people still in the room and Vegeta reluctantly pulled away, giggling as Brolli growled and tried to recapture his lips.

"Wait, Brolli, wait," he said, laughing and pushing the man's face away from his own. "Let's go to our room first before you ravage me."

Brolli gave a frustrated huff but nodded, tossing Vegeta easily over his shoulder as he strode through the room and up the stairs. Vegeta squealed at the action, grabbing at Brolli's ass to steady himself. He got a sharp slap to his own behind as they moved up the stairs but Vegeta just retaliated with a slap of his own to the firm buttocks below his head. Brolli growled, the sound happy and lusty, making Vegeta's hole clench in eager anticipation of being filled over and over that night.

Brolli was always insatiable the first night he got back to the brothel.

The door to their room was kicked open, the two of them walking through the threshold before Brolli tossed him onto the bed. Vegeta laughed brightly, grabbing at the laces of his boots to undo them as Brolli kicked the door shut and started undressing himself. Their eyes didn't leave one another as they stripped down, pieces of clothing flying all over the room in their eagerness. Vegeta got undressed first and he rolled over onto his stomach, arching his back and giving his man a 'come hither' look over his shoulder.

Brolli grinned wolfishly, tossing his hat onto a nearby chair, his customary bandana following. He placed his guns on the bedside table before picking up a jar of oil, holding it out to Vegeta. He looked down at the oil for a moment before blushing at the realization of what the outlaw wanted him to do. Vegeta dipped three of his fingers into the oil, taking a deep breath as he raised himself up onto his knees. He spread his legs, looking up at Brolli with lidded eyes as he reached between his thighs.

The outlaw grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bedside, sitting down and wrapping a hand around his engorged cock. Vegeta quietly groaned at the sight of Brolli's big hand around his equally big prick, stroking the appendage gently, like he would Vegeta's body. A shiver worked its way up and down his spine and Vegeta pressed two fingers against his entrance, slipping them slowly inside. They both groaned together as they pleasured themselves and watched their partner pleasure himself.

Vegeta rocked back against his fingers, pressing them deeper and shifting them around to pleasure himself. "Brolli," he moaned softly, spreading his legs more to give the outlaw a better view of his preparation.

"Vegeta," Brolli growled back, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing around a glistening drop of precome.

Vegeta shoved a third finger inside of his body, desperate now to ready himself so he could take all of Brolli in one go. He wanted his man so badly right now. His hips rocked back and forth, his eyes closing at the pleasure. The bed suddenly dipped and Vegeta bounced around a bit at the movement, his ministrations stopping. A large hand grabbed his wrist, yanking his hand from his groin, pulling a soft cry from his throat as his fingers were dislodged.

But he was empty for only a moment as the blunt head of Brolli's erection soon pressed against his hole, sinking slowly inside his body. Vegeta let out a long, lusty groan, hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets as he was filled to bursting. Brolli leaned over his back, grabbing onto Vegeta's neck with his teeth, gnawing at the skin there as he sheathed his cock to the hilt inside his lusty hole.

Vegeta wiggled his hips a bit, pressing his back tight to Brolli's chest and panting at the feeling of being back in his man's arms. He missed this feeling so much. Being held tight, his body filled to the brim with Brolli's dick, the smell of their passion filling the air of their small room. They stayed still for a few minutes, just absorbing the sensation of being together again.

And then Brolli moved. His hips snapped back, his cock popping free before abruptly sinking back in. Vegeta shouted quietly at the feeling, bracing his forearms on the headboard as Brolli lay into him. The bed rocked and slammed against the wall as Brolli took him, his thrusts powerful ND shattering Vegeta's thoughts. All he could do was feel as his man's erection spread his hole wide, brushing roughly against that spot deep inside his body that made Vegeta see stars.

Brolli leaned back so he kneeled on the bed, hands holding Vegeta's SIDES tight as his hips snapped back and forth, shaking his whole body. Vegeta cried out as each thrust pushed him closer and closer to pleasurable bliss. Brolli grunted and groaned above him and Vegeta could picture how he looked. So handsome with his head tossed back, blonde hair falling from its leather tie, and neck flushed from sweet exertion. Vegeta never wanted it to end.

But it did. Brolli found his end first, the man giving a sharp shout as warmth coated Vegeta's insides thickly. The feeling was all that he needed to find his own end, his untouched cock shooting into the bed beneath them. Vegeta's body trembled at the powerful feeling, his mind going white for a moment as he collapsed to the bed. Brolli fell on top of him, his great weight pressing Vegeta to the feathery mattress. He loved this feeling almost as much as sex with Brolli. The sensation of the afterglow of their lovemaking and the feeling of the outlaw's sated body pressing against his own.

Vegeta sighed in contentment, blowing at some of his hair that fell into his eyes, his muscles still twitching periodically in the aftermath of his orgasm. A little while later Brolli shifted, pulling his still hard cock from Vegeta's body. Vegeta gave a quiet groan as his body was turned over, his legs spread. He smiled, looking up affectionately at Brolli as the man grinned down at him with his sexy, crooked smile. Vegeta groaned, a chuckle finding its way out of his throat as Brolli pressed his still hard cock back into his body.

They laughed quietly as their bodies joined again. Vegeta reached up his arms and pulled his man's head down to kiss his smile, lifting his still jelly legs to wrap them around Brolli's waist. "You're insatiable," he said with a laughing gasp when Brolli softly thrust his hips.

"You're damn right I am," Brolli replied, wrapping Vegeta up in his arms as he snapped his hips back and forth.

This time it was slower, softer, and took much, much longer. They just held onto each other, rocking on the bed as they stared into each other's eyes. Vegeta loved this kind of love making just as much as he loved the rough sex of before. It was just the two of them loving one another, in no rush, with no motivation. This was just love. And this pleasured Vegeta's heart more than anything.

"I love you Brolli," Vegeta whispered into his man's ear as the outlaw rested on his chest after they found their end together again.

"I love you too, Kitten," Brolli rasped, kissing his neck, pulling another mark onto the pale skin.

Vegeta sighed in contentment, rubbing his hands up and down Brolli's broad back as they relaxed. He wiggled a bit as his cum began to cool on his belly, the skin feeling itchy now. He felt in desperate need of a bath. "Brolli," he called softly, pulling a grunt form the man as he poked at his bottom. "Get up Brolli. I want to take a bath."

His man hummed in agreement, slowly sitting up and stretching as Vegeta grabbed their sponges and soaps, plus a couple of robes and towels. Vegeta gave out a squeal of joy when Brolli swept him up into the outlaw's arms, making their way to the bathing room. He playfully punched his lover's shoulder when they arrived, getting his feet placed back on the ground so he could prepare a bath for them. Brolli took a seat in a wicker chair by the door to the room, leaning back as he watched Vegeta heat water for their bath and pour it into the brass bathtub.

"I sure like watching you work," Brolli growled contentedly, his hands behind his head and legs stretched out, nothing on his person but a smile and his guns. The man never left the room without his pistols strapped to his hips.

Vegeta smiled happily, glancing over his shoulder at his man as he continued to work, placing their supplies on a low table next to the tub when it was full and steaming. The water was too hot though at the moment for them to get in so Vegeta wrapped himself in his robe, draping the other one around Brolli's shoulders before taking his place in the outlaw's lap. The moment he sat down Brolli was reaching for his groin though and Vegeta swatted the man's hands away.

"No, stop it," he giggled, grabbing the man's hand and trying to hold it still against his chest, but it just made Brolli play with his nipples. "We can't do this now."

"Why not?" Brolli asked, a faint pout on his hard mouth.

"You know very well why not. Last time you took me before our bath the water was too cool by the time we were done and I had to reheat it again. No, this time we're taking a bath."

The pout on Brolli's lips was full blown by the end of his explanation. It made Vegeta smile affectionately and lean up to kiss it away. "I promise to let you have me _in_ the bath though," Vegeta murmured against his man's lips, grinning at the growl he got in response.

"Sounds like a plan Kitten," Brolli responded, nibbling on his lips but otherwise he was a good boy and kept his hands to himself.

Vegeta was just about to get up and check on the water when an ear piercing scream broke their moment together. Vegeta startled in Brolli's arms, jumping from the man's lap in fright. The outlaw sprang from the chair he had been sitting in , opening the door to the hallway and walking out naked. Vegeta fearfully peeked around the corner of the doorjam, wondering what had happened to make a girl scream so.

A short, petite blonde ran down the hallway, clutching a sheet to her bleeding body. She ran into Brolli, collapsing into his arms sobbing. "Sunshine," Vegeta called out, leaving his spot by the door to stand by the young woman's side, as she was one of his dear friends here at the brothel. "What happened?"

"He's trying to kill me," Sunshine cried out hysterically before fainting, going deathly limp in Brolli's arms.

A dark chuckle sounded down the hallway and Vegeta looked up, seeing the man who had been sitting in the corner downstairs striding towards them. The man tipped his head back, finally letting Vegeta see his face. "Well...she ain't lyin' 'bout that," the man sneered, his pale face and fiery eyes stopping Vegeta's heart cold.

"Frieza," he breathed, curling close to Brolli, his eyes wide and shocked as he stared at the man he had escaped from all those months ago.

"Hello Vegeta," the pale man hissed. "I finally found you. Was just waitin' for the right time to strike. But this here lass reminded me so much of my dear Bulma that I couldn't resist playing a bit."

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror and he took a step back, glancing down sadly at Sunshine before looking back at the monster of a man before him. He should run, he really should but his legs wouldn't move and he couldn't bring himself to leave Brolli's side. Not with this madman here.

"You know this bastard, Kitten?" Brolli asked quietly, hard eyes keeping the man before them in his sights.

"'Kitten?' What a disgusting petname," Frieza sneered, coming closer to them. As he did so Vegeta took notice of the bloody knife dangling from his white hand. The same blade Bulma had killed herself with.

"Is this the new man you're spreading your legs for," Frieza continued, coming ever closer to them. "It seems you couldn't get away from having men of questionable natures shoving their dicks inside your hole."

Brolli tensed beside him and Vegeta recoiled at the verbal attack, wanting nothing more than to run away. To keep running until Frieza never found him. Frieza was coming within striking distance now, the hand holding the bloody blade tensing as if ready to strike. Vegeta suddenly found his arms full of his friend Sunshine as Brolli freed his arms so he could grab his pistols and protect Vegeta. But it seemed Frieza wasn't targeting him.

Brolli gave a howl and fell backwards, Vegeta's own horrified scream following him. Frieza had lashed out, quickly slicing at Brolli's arms and chest. Before his lover even hit the ground he had multiple cuts across his upper body, blood flowing freely in deadly rivers across his bronze skin. Vegeta released Sunshine, dropping her to the ground as he fell to his knees beside Brolli, body shaking in fear at the amount of blood he saw. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose another important person because of Frieza. Not again.

Before Vegeta realized what he was doing he had grabbed one of Brolli's pistols, whipping it out and holding it with both hands, pointing towards Frieza's maniacally grinning face. The man's harsh laughter stopped for a moment before resuming, and he started to juggle his blade in one hand.

"I believe we've been in this position before Vegeta. You and I both know you won't pull that trig-"

BANG!

The bloody blade that had cut both Brolli and Sunshine fell to the floor, landing at precisely the same time another body fell. Vegeta watched, panting and quivering where he knelt as Frieza's body collapsed, a single line of blood trailing down along his pale nose from the bullet hole in his forehead. For a moment Vegeta sat there, Brolli's pistol clenched tight in his hand as he absorbed what he had done. And then Brolli groaned behind him and Vegeta snapped out of his stupor.

He spun around as other people began to fill the hallway, leaving their rooms or coming upstairs because of the commotion. Vegeta paid them no heed. He crawled to Brolli's side, tears filling his eyes as he stared at his bloodied lover, the man lying unmoving on the floor.

"Brolli," he said softly, dropping the man's gun and stroking at his lover's face. "Brolli open your eyes."

Vegeta jumped back in shock as the man did just that, his blue eyes clear and alert. He watched in shock as the outlaw sat up, looking to be in no pain at all even though he was covered in cuts. Brolli glanced at the fallen man in front of him before turning to Vegeta, reaching out to caress his cheek. "You okay, Kitten?" Brolli asked, his deep, gruff voice kind and comforting.

Vegeta's bottom lip trembled before he dissolved into sobs, collapsing into Brolli's waiting arms, uncaring of the blood getting on his robe. Brolli was okay, they were both okay. People were hustling and bustling around them, talking over one another but Vegeta didn't care. All he wanted was to stay in Brolli's arms forever.

But eventually they were moved. Vegeta was taken from Brolli's arms to be cuddled by Red. The outlaw was taken to their room, a doctor trailing in to bandage him up and check the damage. Yamcha was there to question Vegeta, asking what had happened and why that man was dead. He tried to explain as best as he could, and he seemed to say enough to satisfy the half naked Deputy Sheriff. Once he dropped Frieza's name, that was all Yamcha needed to know to realize the murder was justified. He just placed a comforting hand on Vegeta's shoulder and said everything would be swept under the rug. Vegeta gave the man a grateful, though weak smile. He was still so shaken and all he could think about was Brolli.

Yamcha was just walking away when the doctor opened the door to their room, coming out to talk to them. But Vegeta was too impatient and he just shouldered past the elderly man so he could see Brolli himself. He shut the door behind him, locking it before rushing to the bed where Brolli lay. His man's eyes were open and he smiled as Vegeta came to his side.

"I was so worried about you, Brolli," Vegeta cried, falling into the chair beside the bed and grabbing one of Brolli's hands.

"I'm fine, Kitten."

"But Frieza cut you…"

"I'm _fine_, I jumped back as he went for me. The cuts are shallow, I'll be healed in no time. I just got the wind knocked out of me when I landed. My foot caught on the edge of a carpet out there when I jumped back."

Vegeta smiled in relief, slumping down to rest his head on Brolli's strong thigh, clutching at the bed sheets. There had been a lingering weight on him, even after he found this place and Brolli. He hadn't voiced his fears to his lover or anyone else. Red was probably the only one who suspected what had happened to him, and even then she didn't have all the details. But Vegeta had thought he was safe. He thought he had gotten far enough away from where he had been that Frieza wouldn't find him. It seemed he had been wrong.

But now it was over.

A strong hand reached under his head, gripping his chin and lifting Vegeta from his slumped over position. He was now looking into the suddenly serious face of Brolli, the outlaw gazing at him with an inquiring look. "What was that all about Vegeta, who was that man?"

"It's over now Brolli. The past doesn't matter."

"It does to me Vegeta. I want to know."

Vegeta looked away, sighing. But a gentle tug had him looking back into Brolli's hardened face. "Please," his man whispered.

Vegeta couldn't resist after that softly spoken plea. He pulled away from Brolli's hold, leaning back into the chair he sat in, lifting his legs to hold his knees to his chest.

"My parents sold me into servitude when I was a boy," Vegeta began, looking down at his bare feet, scrunching his toes as he began his tale. "I was sold to Frieza. He's a dirty businessman. He owns a mining company and uses immigrants to do the dangerous work. Frieza took a shining to me as I grew up. I became his personal assistant. He made me dress as a woman because he said I looked better like that."

"So is that why you're not bothered by your uniform here?"

"Yes, for the most part. Also I like the dresses Red has; they're very pretty and comfortable."

"Did he ever…take you?"

"No…no matter how much he made me dress as a woman he couldn't change who I really was so he didn't have sex with me. No one did actually."

"But he said-"

"He thought I did, whenever I became friendly with one of his employees he accused me of having an affair. He's an incredibly jealous man. But I never slept with anyone; it was all in his head. He ruled everyone with an iron fist, and kept me chained to him.

"Frieza had lovers though. He'd bring in a woman he got from overseas who couldn't speak English and would play with her until she broke. When that happened he sent her to work in the mines. His business was getting dirtier and dirtier by the day and I hoped he would soon be caught so I might be freed. Then he got Bulma.

"She had run away from home. Frieza caught her and made her his new pet. But she was different than the other girls. She was strong. We became fast friends actually. She was around for a few years. Frieza I think actually fell in love with her. She wouldn't break easily from his abuse and mean words. He liked that.

"But then her parents found her. Apparently she was the daughter of a rich aristocrat. But he abused her so she ran. When they showed up Frieza was at the mines so it was just me and Bulma. They had such a fight. She was determined not to return with them. Frieza came back and sent them away but the damage was done.

"Bulma killed herself that night. Apparently whatever she had gone through with her parents was so bad she wouldn't risk having them take her back. I found her, a knife in her hand. I had just grabbed the knife when Frieza showed up. I bet you can imagine what he thought; he thought that I had done it.

"Something snapped in him then. He was a bad man before but after Bulma died he was a monster. He came after me. I grabbed a pistol Frieza kept in Bulma's room but I couldn't pull the trigger. He beat me. He probably would have killed me but I escaped and ran. Then I ended up here. I thought I was far enough away that he wouldn't find me. Because I knew when he did he would kill me."

"It seems you got there first."

Vegeta glanced up at Brolli's words, seeing the man's face dark with anger. His fists were clenched in his lap, the bandages around the appendages unwinding at the action. Vegeta reached out, trying to soothe those hands. "It's over Brolli," he said, though a part of him barely believed it. Frieza had been a part of his life for so long, it almost didn't seem real that the man was gone.

Arms reached out and grabbed him, dragging him onto the bed next to his lover. Vegeta was wrapped almost painfully tight in Brolli's arms as they lay down on the bed. "I'll protect you," Brolli whispered tightly. "I'll never let something like that happen to you again."

Vegeta felt a smile come to his face and he snuggled into Brolli's hold. "I know you won't," he whispered back.

He didn't know what would happen now, especially now that he killed a man. But Vegeta was confident that no matter what, he would have Brolli with him and he wouldn't have to fear ever being under someone's thumb again.

* * *

Whew, that was intense. Felt a little rushed to me too but there we have it. For now I'm going to let this plot line lie, I have a couple others I want to work on so this will be it for the Wild Wild West for a spell. I hope y'all enjoyed the ride as much as I did.

If y'all are feelin' so inclined, feel free to drop a review. I'd be very much obliged.


	19. School of Cock : Gohan

Seme: Gohan

Title: School of Cock

WC: 5,119

AN: This is an AU highschool fic, a rather standard framework to use if I do say so myself. I also feel like I structured this like a really bad porn XD I swear I was hearing the cheesy music in my head as I wrote this (bow-chika-wow-wow). Hell I even gave it the title to a porn movie. That was accidental actually…and then I found out there was actually a porn movie with that title (*headslap*). But I couldn't resist doing this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Well then it's settled. Gohan, you'll be tutoring Vegeta here in mathematics for the rest of the semester. If I don't see an improvement in his grades I'm going to hold you personally accountable."

"But Sir…I mean, I'm not sure…and I didn't agree…what's going on," Gohan stuttered, looking down at his beady eyed mathematics teacher in shock.

How had it come to this? Gohan hadn't done anything to warrant this…punishment. Just because he was the smartest student on campus and just because Vegeta came from the wealthiest, most influential family in the city, didn't mean he had to do this. Vegeta was always able to get by in his classes, no matter how poorly he did. He'd just flutter his pretty little eyes at the teachers who had the hots for him or he'd drop his father's name at the teachers who feared him.

But their mathematics teacher was un-swayable either way…not to mention he was a jerk. Gohan had come to his office after school under the pretenses of discussing his future. He had no idea that his future had meant tutoring the most popular kid in their school and not applying for university.

Vegeta was like their school's idol. He was gorgeous, wealthy, and was always the center of gossip around the school. He was lusted after by everyone, regardless of whether they liked him or not. Vegeta could do no wrong, the teachers always let him coast by. An F on an exam becomes a perfect score. Excuses for getting out of physical education were always accepted. And unexcused absences were erased from record. Vegeta was the school's demi-god.

And Gohan hated him.

Gohan hated him because he couldn't hate him. And he lusted after his classmate like an animal in heat. It was so embarrassing, especially because he was the last person Vegeta would ever want to be around, let alone sleep with.

Gohan was a geek, a nerd…a loser. He wore thick, black rimmed glasses. His uniform was always perfectly pressed and buttoned up. He didn't play sports nor did he date. He was a nobody.

But the worst part of all was the fact that secretly, Gohan was in love with Vegeta.

He had fallen in love with Vegeta when they had been freshmen two years ago. Vegeta was new to the district so he wasn't popular yet since no one knew him. Gohan was already the class geek, he had had that title since he was in 3rd grade when he won the regional spelling bee.

They had first met by the shoe lockers. Vegeta had dropped his book bag after being shoved by some bullies. Gohan had helped pick up his things and then Vegeta had turned and given him the most beautiful smile. "Thank you," the boy had said sweetly, his smile so brilliant and bright it had blinded Gohan.

And right then and there he had fallen in love.

They had been in different classes so it had taken a while for Gohan to see Vegeta again after their first meeting. About a week actually. But by then it was over before it could begin. Vegeta's name had circulated around and he was suddenly so popular, and he didn't remember Gohan. Gohan didn't try to change it because he was someone who wasn't meant to be with Vegeta. Beauty and the Geek had no place as a couple in their school. Vegeta was just out of his league.

But now…oh now, Gohan was going to be trapped with the object of his lust and affection for tutoring sessions. The universe was conspiring against him. It just wasn't fair.

"I expect great things from this relationship," their teacher said proudly with a much too friendly hand on Vegeta's back. "Now go get started you two, there's no time to waste. We have a quiz on Friday."

"Yes Sir," Gohan muttered, knowing there was no way out of the situation. He couldn't afford to get in trouble with any of his teachers since it was his senior year.

Their teacher nodded and left, whistling as he walked down the hallway away from them. The two of them were left alone together, the school hallway was empty as everyone else had already gone home or were in extracurricular activities. Gohan felt a flush come to his cheeks and he ducked his head for a moment. A certain part of his anatomy was very happy at the idea that he was alone with Vegeta. He hated being a book worm…it made him so repressed.

Gohan glanced over at Vegeta, finding the other boy looking him up and down, an unreadable expression on his face. He felt his flush deepen under the scrutiny, Vegeta must be thinking about what a loser Gohan was. "Umm-I-uh," Gohan stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence in this very stressful situation.

"Let's go to your place," Vegeta said abruptly, looking away from Gohan and staring out the hallway window.

"Huh?"

"To study."

"Oh right," Gohan berated his penis for jumping to some very naughty conclusions at Vegeta's statement. "Sure I don't see why not. My folks are out and my brother's working late."

"Good, let's go," Vegeta said briskly, spinning on his heel and walking towards the shoe lockers.

Gohan stood for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something clever to say to redeem himself. This was the first time they were properly speaking and he was acting like an idiot. Gohan shook his head after a moment, it was futile. He trotted after Vegeta, trying to ignore his neglected libido and his thumping heart. No matter what Gohan said, Vegeta wouldn't ever like someone like him.

* * *

Gohan stared slack jawed at the paper in front of him. He glanced at Vegeta who sat beside him in the kitchen in his home, fidgeting in his seat and nursing a cup of tea, a half eaten slice of cake by his elbow. Gohan looked back to the paper in his hand. He was looking at a mock test he had made up for Vegeta. He had taken sample problems from all of their previous exams and quizzes, wanting to see where Vegeta was struggling so he could make up a proper study regime for them. Just because he was against this situation didn't mean he wouldn't be the preppy geek that he was and give his all to the situation.

But it seemed he wouldn't have to.

Vegeta had gotten every single question on Gohan's mock test correct. His equations and calculations were perfection. Gohan couldn't believe it. Vegeta knew the answers…so why did he need a tutor? Gohan set the paper down beside his empty tea cup, turning to question his companion as to what exactly was going on. But when he did, Gohan couldn't get even a syllable out before Vegeta interrupted him…

…with a kiss.

Gohan 'eeped' at the action, Vegeta's tongue sinking into his mouth when his lips parted in surprise. His body shuddered as he shared his first kiss with the boy he loved, his fingers tingling and stomach going tight. His eyes slipped closed as Vegeta's hands found purchase on his shoulders, the beauty's body slipping into Gohan's lap. He groaned, finally starting to kiss back, his own hands resting on the small of Vegeta's back. Gohan wasn't sure what was going on, or why…but he didn't give a damn. This was the best thing ever.

Vegeta's body shook against his, hands moving into his hair as Gohan was devoured by the beauty's mouth. He had no idea a kiss could make everything feel so good. It was probably because a human's lips and tongue had the most nerve endings of any part of the body next to the fingertips. Gohan had read that…somewhere…was it getting hot in here?

Suddenly Vegeta's lips moved away from his own, prompting Gohan to chase after them. A finger halted his progress and he opened his eyes to stare into Vegeta's own lidded gaze. The boy sat in his lap softly panting, eyes dark and smoldering. "Where's your bedroom," Vegeta husked, rocking ever so slightly in Gohan's lap.

It took him a moment to register the question and another to find the answer…Vegeta had the most pouty lips he had ever seen. Gohan had the sudden urge to nibble on them. "Umm…my room?" he said, clearing his throat when the words caught. "It's upstairs."

Vegeta stood from his lap, brushing a hand against the side of Gohan's face before leaning down and grasping one of his hands. He then proceeded to drag Gohan out of the kitchen, their tea and homework forgotten. Gohan was still unsure of what was going on…or more importantly why it was happening. But right now he was staring at Vegeta's ass encased snuggly in his uniform pants and the 'what' and 'why' seemed meaningless if they were going anywhere near the direction his dick was hoping for.

His room found, Vegeta shoved Gohan on to his small futon before climbing back into his lap. They kissed once more and all thoughts flew from Gohan's overactive mind. All that registered was sensation and Vegeta.

Hands found their way to his uniform shirt, undoing the buttons and tugging the tails from his pants. Gohan got the hint and returned the favor, biting at Vegeta's lower lip as his hands found soft, warm skin to touch under the rough fabric. Vegeta ground his crotch into Gohan's. Their half hard cocks bumped together deliciously, causing an unexpected shiver to work its way up Gohan's spine. In response one of his hands boldly grabbed a hold of Vegeta's ass, and a sweet moan was his reward.

And before Gohan realized it he was half naked with Vegeta's hand down his boxers and stroking his erection. He shouted at the feel of another person's hand on his penis, touching him so intimately and strongly. He had never felt this way before. Gohan gasped as his balls drew up, his belly clenching in the precondition to an orgasm. He tried to stop Vegeta's ministrations, attempting to salvage what little he had of his dignity left being spread out on his own bed and moaning like a virgin. But he was too late.

"Ah shit," Gohan tore his lips from Vegeta's to shout into the heated air of his bedroom.

His cum splattered onto Vegeta's hand in his boxers, thick from infrequent ejaculations he gave himself. Gohan threw an arm over his eyes, his glasses pushed into his hair. Tears of humiliation welled in his eyes. He had come too soon like the virgin he was. Vegeta was undoubtedly used to experienced lovers who had a great deal of endurance, if the rumors Gohan heard at school were anything to go by. Vegeta was picky but a great lay. He had experience and Gohan had absolutely none.

Gohan sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the laughter and teasing remarks that were sure to come from the beauty on top of him. But instead of that, he got a soft, short kiss. Gohan shuddered, slowly moving his arm to peek up at Vegeta, curious as to what that gesture meant. His sight was a little hazy without his glasses but Vegeta was leaning close enough to him that Gohan could see him alright.

Vegeta had a look of surprise on his face, but it seemed like a happy surprise instead of an outraged surprise. That is unless Gohan's eyes were playing tricks on him. Vegeta sat back a bit more, removing his hand from Gohan's boxers so he could look at it. Gohan felt himself flush deeply at the amount of cum on his companion's hand, the white substance thick and creamy. Vegeta brought a finger to his mouth and delicately licked a dollop of Gohan's semen from his skin. His nose wrinkled cutely and he chuckled quietly. "It's bitter," he whispered, taking another lick.

"Sorry," Gohan muttered, unsure if that was the right thing to say. But at the moment his brain was still floating on its orgasmic high so he wasn't capable of any coherent thought processes.

Vegeta chuckled again, leaning down and placing his lips against Gohan's. He tasted the bitterness Vegeta spoke of, but there was also the taste of the tea and the cake they had had earlier, and the taste of Vegeta. He wanted to make a flavoring of it so he would never forget. Vegeta broke the kiss after a moment, licking up a little more of the spunk on his hand, smiling at Gohan.

"So, that felt good?" the beauty in his lap inquired softly.

Gohan nodded mutely, relaxing a bit on his bed. If Vegeta was going to make fun of him for coming so quickly he would have already. But he wasn't, so Gohan took that as a good sign. He pushed his elbows down on his futon, sitting up a bit to lean in and kiss Vegeta again. The boy in his lap hummed happily at the action, pressing harder against his lips and deepening the kiss. It went on forever, that sweet lip lock. Gohan felt like he was on top of the world.

Vegeta gently pushed him back down onto his back after a while, getting up and off of his lap. Gohan watched him quietly, shifting his glasses so they sat on the floor and weren't perched precariously on his head. He watched through a hazy gaze as Vegeta stripped down, tossing every piece of his clothing aside. Vegeta shyly glanced over his shoulder at Gohan, scooting back to his side. His own clothes were next, wrestled from his body so they could pile next to Vegeta's.

Vegeta placed a silent hand on his chest, indicating he stay put. Gohan took a deep breath in response, wondering what was going to happen next and hoping it involved losing his virginity. Vegeta leaned over for a moment, giving Gohan a stellar view of his small waist and the dimples above his ass. Vegeta came back holding two things that had Gohan's breath speeding up. A condom and a tube of lubrication. He gulped a bit, breathing deeply in and out of his nose to calm himself. Gohan closed his eyes and spread his legs a bit, bracing himself to be taken. After all, Vegeta was the one with experience, and he kept pushing Gohan around. That meant Gohan was going to be the uke, right?

Gohan heard the cap of the lubricant pop open and he jumped a bit at the sound. He reluctantly spread his legs a little bit wider, gulping down the lump in his throat. He would bear with being submissive even though deep down he didn't think he was an uke. Because it meant he could be with Vegeta, even if this only turned out to be a one time thing.

Quiet moaning and groaning filled his ears and Gohan gulped again, picturing Vegeta rolling the condom onto his dick, preparing to take him. He waited for a few more moments before finally cracking an eye open, wondering what was taking Vegeta so long. Gohan's eyes snapped wide open when he saw Vegeta kneeling next to him, head tossed back and eyes closed with one hand between his legs. Gohan's breath caught as sweet reality caught up with his hazy mind. It seemed he wasn't going to be the uke.

He watched with baited breath as Vegeta prepared himself, rocking lightly on his knees. Gohan's cock stirred to life on his belly, filling with blood and going stiff at the erotic sight beside him. Vegeta's head lowered and he caught sight of Gohan watching him. The beauty looked away, ducking his head shyly though his actions continued. Gohan couldn't resist reaching out a hand, gently running his palm down the side of Vegeta's thigh, soaking in the feeling of his soft, subtle skin. The muscle beneath his hand trembled, and he looked up to catch Vegeta's gaze, finding his companion looking at him with what seemed like a shyly, curious gaze.

"You're beautiful," Gohan croaked out before his mouth consulted his brain. He silently berated himself for saying something so…boring. But then Vegeta smiled. The exact same smile he had given Gohan on the day they met and he suddenly didn't feel so embarrassed by what he said.

Vegeta pulled his hand away from between his legs, grabbing the condom package and tearing it open. He watched as Vegeta slowly put the condom on Gohan's eager erection, smoothing it down while softly stroking his cock. Gohan gulped and reached out his hands, grasping Vegeta's hips as he settled himself once more in his lap. They both gasped as Gohan's cock pressed against Vegeta's hole, popping through the tight ring of muscle at the entrance.

Gohan panted, squeezing Vegeta's hips as the encasing warmth became painful, the muscles clenching him too tight. Vegeta was hunched over him, shoulders shaking as he held himself over Gohan's groin.

"It hurts," Vegeta whispered so lightly Gohan almost didn't catch what he said…almost.

Gohan sat himself up, forcing his hands to free their death grip on Vegeta's hips even though his erection was screaming to be released. He ran one hand up Vegeta's back, rubbing at the tense muscles as the other threaded through the thick shoulder length hair on Vegeta's head. "We can stop," he whispered, even though the virgin in him was dying to continue.

Vegeta's head whipped up and he glared at Gohan, seemingly angered that he would suggest such a thing. "No. We're going to do this," he said with a huff. And then Vegeta forced Gohan's dick deeper into his body, throwing his head back with a silent scream when he was completely seated.

Gohan actually did let out a scream, pressing his face into Vegeta's neck at the sudden searing tightness that engulfed his erection. He was suddenly thankful he had come earlier; otherwise he would be shooting his load right now. Gohan wrapped his arms tightly around Vegeta's waist, hugging the beauty to his chest as their bodies settled. Vegeta was shaking in his arms, clutching his back so tightly Gohan wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. But after several long moments of the two of them holding still and doing nothing, both of their bodies relaxed.

Gohan gave an experimental thrust of his hips, gasping at the stimulation and pulling a soft moan from Vegeta. He wanted more. Gohan let an adrenaline rush fuel his strength as he flipped Vegeta over on the futon, spreading the beauty out on his back, keeping their bodies pressed close together. He grunted at the shift of angle, his cock slipping a little deeper into the delicious warmth of Vegeta's body. Vegeta gave a soft cry, wrapping his arms around Gohan's shoulders as he began to thrust.

He leaned back a bit, bracing his forearms on the bed as his hips snapped back and forth. Gohan was running on instincts, driven by a desire as old as time itself. He thrust back and forth, back and forth, watching Vegeta's face for signs of pain. But all Gohan saw was rapture. And he had put that expression there. Vegeta was feeling pleasure because of him. Gohan groaned loudly, hips jerking harder at the pleasing thought.

Vegeta's gaze was locked on him as well, the two of them silently staring at each other as they had sex. Their moans and grunts mixed in the air between their mouths, filling Gohan's bedroom with a cacophony of sound. Vegeta's lips were red and full, glistening from their combined saliva and Gohan's cum. He leaned down, desperately needing a taste as another orgasm pooled hot and tight in his gut.

Gohan ravaged Vegeta's mouth, hips jerking erratically as his pinnacle neared. And just as he was teetering on the edge did Vegeta stiffen in his arms, warmth spreading between their bodies. Vegeta then dissolved into shudders, his entrance erratically squeezing Gohan's cock, pushing him into oblivion. Gohan pulled his mouth away from Vegeta's as he cried out, head tossed back as he came, filling the condom to bursting.

He collapsed moments later, pressing Vegeta's smaller body into his futon, breath coming out in great huffs. Gohan eventually shifted to his side, groaning as his softening dick was freed from Vegeta's hole, his condom slipping halfway off at the action. Gohan spread out onto his back, half off his futon but he felt too good to mind. He had just had sex with the person he loved. Nothing else in the world mattered.

Gohan let his mind drift in that lofty empty place between being awake and being asleep, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the tips of his toes tingling. He had never felt this good in his entire life. He never, ever wanted to leave this place.

But he did. And it was because of his stupid, overactive brain.

After being turned into a pile of goo from two consecutive orgasms, Gohan's mind realigned itself and began thinking again. And the question his brain asked over and over was 'why?'

Why did Vegeta sleep with him? Was it a game, a dare? Was Gohan just another notch in his belt? Was he just an easy target for Vegeta to slake his lust? That's what it had to be right; Vegeta wouldn't be doing something like this out of love, not like Gohan did. From what everyone said, Vegeta was for all purposes a slut. So what did that make Gohan?

His bed sheets rustling drew Gohan's attention and he turned his head, blinking his eyes to try and clear away as much of the haze in his vision as he could. He watched confused as Vegeta turned onto his side, slipping under the light bed sheets Gohan had. The beauty caught Gohan's eyes and he smiled shyly, a deep flush still lingering on his cheeks. Vegeta silently lifted the bed sheets, beckoning for Gohan to join him.

He was unsure of what to do. This behavior was unexpected. Gohan expected Vegeta to get up and ask to use his shower immediately and then he would never see the boy again. But instead he was here, in his bed, in all appearances looking like he wanted to cuddle. Gohan slowly sat up, blushing deeply as he reached down and took off the full condom from his softened dick, tossing the rubber in a trash can. He swallowed deeply; steeling himself to ask the questions he needed but didn't want answers to.

"Vegeta…what's going on?" he asked seriously, picking up his glasses and slipping them back onto his nose.

Vegeta blinked, lowering the bed sheet he still had raised. He stared up at Gohan quietly before shifting his body so he sat beside him on the futon. The beauty looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze. "We just had sex and now I want us to cuddle," Vegeta said softly, like it was obvious.

But it really wasn't for Gohan. "But why?"

"Isn't that what couples do after they have sex?"

"…I suppose…but we're not a couple."

"We're not? But we just had sex."

"So what, I'm your plaything until you find someone better."

"How could you say something like that?"

"Because I don't understand. I don't get why someone like you would want to have sex with someone like me. I don't get any of this."

"Did you not like it…was I bad?"

"NO! I don't mean it like that it's just…"

Gohan trailed off, looking away from the beautiful boy before him. Nothing made sense right now. His heart was simultaneously singing in joy and screaming in sorrow. Gohan had never felt so conflicted in his life, and all because of the person his heart belonged to.

A soft hand stroked against his cheek, gently gripping his face and turning him around to look at Vegeta once more. His companion looked worried, embarrassed, and guilty. Vegeta slowly leaned forward, pressing the softest of kisses on Gohan's lips.

"I have a confession," the beauty said softly.

Gohan stared into Vegeta's handsome face, waiting for harsh words and a rejection to come. But he didn't get them.

"I'm in love with you."

Gohan blinked…and then he blinked again. For a moment he thought he had said that. Those words hadn't come from him, Vegeta had actually said them. And from the shy look in his eyes and the blush on his face, the words were true. Gohan felt like his heart was about to burst from the shock, joy and disbelief he was feeling. It made no sense but it still made him the happiest man alive.

"Huh," he replied stupidly.

"I said I love you," Vegeta said, looking up at him, a soft smile on his face.

"But…why?"

"Oh there's lots of reasons. You're cute and smart. You don't treat me like everyone else does. You're kind and you always help people who need it. And…I like your glasses."

Gohan self-consciously fingered his geeky glasses, shocked that the popular boy in front of him would say such things. "But…why would someone like you want to be with someone like me. You're this beautiful, sweet guy and I'm just a nerd," he said softly.

Vegeta gave a bright smile, reaching out and grabbing one of Gohan's hands. "You think I'm beautiful," he asked in awe, eyes shining as they gazed at him.

"Yeah. I mean of course. Because you are. But Vegeta why me, why-"

Vegeta pressed a finger to his lips, stopping his further argument against something he wanted badly. The beauty leaned close and kissed him again, scooting closer to press against his side. "Gohan, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Vegeta whispered into his ear and Gohan nodded in encouragement.

"I hate being popular," Vegeta said bluntly, laying his head on Gohan's shoulder. "I hate that because of who my dad is everyone treats me differently. I hate the fawning and the backstabbing and everything that goes along with being popular. I especially hate the gossip. Because none of it is true. The teachers don't let me get by. I actually work to get my grades the way they are."

"You do?"

"Yes. I just don't take the tests with everyone else because I'm a little bit slower so I need extra time. That's why I don't take the test with everyone else."

"What about physical education."

"I have a heart condition. My father's very protective of me and he doesn't want me to exert myself more than I should so he has me skip that class."

"And those rumors about you…you know…sleeping around a lot."

"All lies Gohan. You're my first. You're the only person I wanted to have my virginity."

"Why me though?"

"Have you been listening? Because I love you."

"But…how? I mean we're never in the same class and we've never talked."

"Sure we have."

"When?"

"The day we met. The first day our freshman year. Don't you remember?"

Gohan's breath caught at Vegeta's words. He thought he was the only one who remember that encounter, the very encounter that led to Gohan's first and only high-school crush. He shifted around so he could look at Vegeta's face, to see his emotions. There wasn't a trace of deceit or lie on his beautiful visage. And Gohan's heart soared, the last of his doubt beginning to melt away. "Of course I remember that day. It's the day I fell in love with you," he confessed, bringing his hands up to cup Vegeta's cheeks.

The boy before him gasped quietly at his words, his face lighting up in such joy it was contagious. Vegeta's smile was radiant and suddenly Gohan found his arms full of the beauty he had fallen for.

"I knew it," Vegeta whispered fiercely. "I knew it. Deep down I knew it. That was the only reason I did what I did today. The only reason I flunked our first exam in math so you could be my tutor. It was the only way I knew how to get us alone."

Gohan hugged Vegeta tight to his body, laughing out in relief, feeling his heart swell at how brave Vegeta was and how much he had done so they could be together. The beauty pulled back just enough from their hug to capture Gohan's mouth in another spine tingling kiss, their tongues tangling and their lips smacking at the intensity of it. This was Gohan's favorite part, the kiss, it just felt so good.

But then, of course, another thought popped into his head, and Gohan couldn't ignore it. He reluctantly pulled away, catching Vegeta's gaze and trying not to get distracted by his flushed cheeks and pouty lips. "What happens now?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

They couldn't ignore the fact that Vegeta was the most popular boy in their school and that Gohan was the misfit geek. They couldn't overcome those labels, could they?

But Vegeta smiled at him, running a hand through Gohan's hair and tapping his nose. "Now you're my boyfriend. And we're going to do what boyfriends do. You'll walk me home from school, I'll make us bentos, we'll go on dates and have lots and lots of sex," the beauty explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Gohan couldn't deny it sounded very nice.

"But what about-"

"Gohan! Stop worrying. I told you. I hate being popular. If going out with you means people will get off my back then all the better. I don't care what everyone else thinks about me. All I care about is being with you…don't you feel the same way."

"Of course," Gohan said immediately, hugging Vegeta tightly again. "Of course. I'm sorry for doubting you…it's just this has all been so unexpected."

"But in a good way, right?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Gohan nuzzled his face into the crook of Vegeta's neck, inhaling his scent and basking in the warmth of his body. Things probably weren't going to be easy now but Gohan was going to take a page out of Vegeta's book. He wasn't going to care. All he cared about was the fact that the boy he loved, loved him back. That was the most important thing. Everything else could wait. Right now all Gohan wanted to do was cuddle and then maybe take a shower with his new boyfriend. Tomorrow he could start over thinking things again. For now though it was just going to be him, Vegeta and their passion.

* * *

Yay, a new seme to add to my list. I really enjoyed this one. It changed slightly from how I first pictured it but that's how most of my writing is nowadays. I still really like how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed it.

I might be seeing a follow up to this in the future. Just maybe.


	20. JOAT Stag Night : Orgy

Semes: Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo

Title: Jack-of-all-Trades (JOAT) - Stag Night

WC: 3,716

Fetish: Nantaimori, Wakamezake, and Bukkake

AN: It's party time, specifically Bachelor party time. Whoohoo. I actually created a semi-orgy lemon. Eeeek!

I also want to point out that every character I use is human in this fic, even if they were an alien in DBZ. Just imagine these characters in a more human form. For example, Zarbon does not have blue skin. See, not to hard to change things up a bit. I mention this because I don't go into too much detail about how everyone looks except the main players.

* * *

In the outskirts of West City there was a large building. It was a vast estate, acres of land with a mansion in the center. It was the home of the Wish Trade Organization (WTO). It was a business that catered to the desires and wants of people, by hiring out employees to fulfill the duties set forth by the wish seeker. The organization was divided up by the wishes the employees granted. All kinds of wishes were granted from helping a business get started to tracking down a long lost relative.

But the most wishes granted by the WTO were those of relationships and pleasure.

A whole wing of the mansion was dedicated to the people who ran this biggest money maker of the organization. Lavish rooms were bestowed on the men and women who worked there, to entertain clientele and to be their home. This section of the WTO was managed by a man named Frieza, the son of the founder of the WTO, King Cold. The rest of the organization was managed by Frieza's brother Cooler. Frieza, while a strict and serious man, cared for his employees and always made sure the wishes they granted were those they could handle. While the organization boasted being able to grant any wish, Frieza and Cooler did have the power to turn down requests based on the wish maker's background and not the wish itself.

But that was a happening that did not occur often.

On the fourth floor of the mansion, in the south wing, was where the best wish granters lived. The men and women who lived on this floor were nicknamed Frieza's Army, for their constant customer satisfaction. They were the cream of the crop. In one bedroom, whose balcony faced the lavish garden behind the mansion, three figures were gathered together, talking quietly amongst themselves.

They all sat on the bed, exchanging tales of their most recent wished granted. One, who sat next to another as they both had their hair brushed and played with, was named Radditz. He was a beautiful man with long, flowing black hair. He was the 'tall, dark and handsome' type who catered exclusively to women. He was their humble knight arriving to sweep them off their feet.

The other two were both gorgeous men who catered only to other men, though one as a seme and the other as an uke. The seme sat contentedly next to Radditz, his long emerald dyed hair was currently being brushed and braided by his companion. His name was Zarbon and he granted the most wishes in Frieza's Army. The young man braiding his hair was named Vegeta. His shoulder length black hair was tied back at the base of his neck. He had a youthful charm when looking at him, but anyone here would tell you he was not one to be messed with. Vegeta granted the second most wishes there.

It was a peaceful day for the three men. But they knew sooner or later, Frieza would come with a wish for one of them to grant.

And not a moment later did a knock sound on the door, causing all three men to turn towards it as it opened to reveal their boss. Frieza came in holding a manila envelope, his trademark smirk painting his thin lips as he looked at them all. Each man held his breath in anticipation, wondering who was going to get the next wish. Frieza did not keep them waiting long as he walked over to the bed, handing the envelope to Vegeta.

"Have fun, Vegeta," Frieza said; stroking a pale hand down the side of Vegeta's bronzed face. "Bachelor parties, I hear, are quite fun."

With that said the man left, closing the door behind him. Immediately after it clicked shut Radditz and Zarbon spun around, clapping their hands in excitement as Vegeta pulled out the pages contained in the envelope. Vegeta grinned at his friends before reading over the wish.

He was surprised to find that the wish was made by a woman, a bride-to-be actually. She apparently had heard of what could happen at a Bachelor Party so she wanted to plan it so her future husband wouldn't be inclined to stray. She stated that if he slept with a man in his drunkenness then it wasn't cheating to her, as sleeping with a man was different than a woman. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at that logic, but he wasn't meant to argue with his patron, no matter how silly they were being.

There would be five men at the party which included her future husband. Vegeta always assumed Bachelor Parties were a larger affair but it seemed this woman was keeping everything in check, including the guest list. This sounded like a very high strung woman. Vegeta was very glad she wouldn't be there, he had a feeling he wouldn't like her much.

"So what's it say, what's it say," Radditz asked in excitement, bounding up and down on his spot on the bed.

"Calm down Radditz, he'll tell us when he's read all of it," Zarbon replied, shoving at Radditz's shoulder to get him to stop bouncing.

"Don't be mean Zarbon. You're just as eager as I am to hear what's going on. It's not often we get wishes for a Bachelor Party."

Vegeta watched his friends happily, he was glad to have them around. "I've been requested to be the host and entertainment," Vegeta said, looking back down at the paper. "And I've been hired by the bride."

"The bride," his friends exclaimed together.

"Yes. She seems to be someone who needs to be in control of every situation. There's only going to be five men there. And apparently I'm just supposed to be there to have a meal with them and then leave."

"That sounds so boring," Radditz said, his shoulder slumping.

"No kidding. I can't believe Frieza even accepted this request," Zarbon said, flopping down on his side next to Vegeta.

"It's because of the price tag and who's requesting the wish," Vegeta replied, showing the paper to his friends.

"Wow," Radditz said simply. "That's a lot of zeros."

"And it's from Bulma Briefs. She's the heiress to Capsule Corporation right? No wonder Frieza had to accept it. She's one powerful bitch. Who's she marrying anyway," Zarbon asked, looking over the wish request in Vegeta's hands.

"I don't know, it doesn't say," Vegeta replied, putting the papers back in the envelope when his friends were done reading.

"Well since it's tonight we need to help you get ready," Radditz said, springing up from the bed, Zarbon following suit.

"Yeah. We have a reputation to uphold as members of Freiza's Army. Even if all you're doing is eating with five other guys, we're going to make sure you're the prettiest one there," Zarbon said, grabbing a hold of Vegeta's wrist and tugging him up from where he sat.

Vegeta laughed as he was primed and prepped by his friends, the three of them spending the afternoon getting cleaned up, picking out his outfit and fixing his hair and putting on some light makeup. By the time Vegeta had to leave he was looking his finest and he turned to his friends to give them a winning smile as he left the mansion, going to the limo Frieza had which escorted his employees wherever their job took them.

"Have fun," Radditz called, waving after Vegeta.

"Bring back lots of good stories to tell us," Zarbon followed, winking at him as he got in the limo.

* * *

Vegeta rang the door bell to the main building of Capsule Corporation, smoothing down his tight see through lace long sleeve shirt over an even tighter tank-top. He wore equally tight short shorts that framed his bubble butt beautifully while showing off his muscled but trim thighs. He completed the look with a pair of designer black ankle boots, the slight heels not adding much to his already short height.

A maid answered the door, escorting him in and through the establishment. Vegeta continued to run through the instructions of the wish in his head, trying to find someway to spice up the evening. Because otherwise this would be a waste of his talents and would be the most dreadful night he spent with a client.

Vegeta was taken to a dining room, where five men and one woman sat waiting for him. His eyes widened at the sight of the woman, for it was Bulma Briefs. She wasn't supposed to be here, was she?

She was the first to stand up when he entered the room, the men around her staying seated with their heads down. 'What a miserable looking group,' Vegeta thought sadly. This didn't seem like a Bachelor Party at all.

"Thank you for coming," Bulma said haughtily, flipping her hair a bit as she reached out to shake his hand. Vegeta reluctantly returned the gesture. Just as he had thought, he didn't like her.

"Your wish is my command," Vegeta said, the line they were always supposed to use when greeting a patron. "Thank you for requesting my services."

"Yes well, I thought it was necessary. The Wish Trade Organization is an upstanding company so I felt I could trust them to not have this get together end up as some drunken college party. My fiancé and I will soon be married so I don't want any distractions."

Vegeta tried not to raise an eyebrow. Basically this woman was trying to make sure her future husband isn't tempted away from her by the lure of something a little more…exciting. Vegeta put on a smile nonetheless and nodded like he agreed with her. He glanced over her shoulder at the table, looking at the dishes laid out, an idea hatching in his mind at the sight.

Vegeta knew exactly what to do to spice the night up.

He turned back to Bulma, smile still in place as he gently steered her from the room. "Thank you once again. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this get together rolling. And a Bachelor Party just isn't a Bachelor Party if the bride-to-be is present," he explained, trying not to rush her out of the room though he desperately wanted to.

She huffed but none the less went. When she was out the door she turned like she wanted to say something else but Vegeta quickly shut the door like he didn't notice. He did not need her interfering any more with his work.

With the overbearing woman gone Vegeta turned, letting his smile go from stale and practiced, to seductive. "Well boys," he said approaching the table and finally catching the eyes of the other men. "How about we get this party started now that she's out of the picture."

He got smiles from all of them and Vegeta circled the table, wanted to get acquainted with them all. "Now which of you is about to be hitched," he asked.

A man with long black hair and a scar on his face raised his hand. "That would be me. I'm Yamcha," he said, his eyes raking up and down Vegeta's body.

Vegeta smirked at the blatant interest in that gaze. He felt a little sorry for him, as he was about to be married to that 'woman.' But it wasn't his place to interfere. All he was supposed to do was make this a night to remember for the man about to lose his bachelor status.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Vegeta said, letting his voice drop as he leaned into Yamcha's ear. He spoke softly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're the only one allowed to penetrate me if you so desire tonight."

Vegeta pulled away, watching the man's eyes darken at his tone, glancing to the side to see every other man looking at him in longing. "That doesn't mean I'll leave you boys out," Vegeta said playfully, hands on his hips as he looked at them. "And the rest of your names please?"

"My name's Krillin," a short bald man introduced, his face still holding some of his baby fat that Vegeta found adorable.

"I'm Goku," a taller man who sat next to Krillin said. He was very muscular and his hair was spiky and in disarray. Vegeta liked him right away.

"I'm Tien," another man introduced. He actually looked a bit like a monk, but the way his dark eyes seemed to rape Vegeta's body repealed that thought from his mind.

"And I'm Piccolo," said the final man of the group. He was very tall and well build, his black skin a stark contrast to the other pale skin covering his friends. Vegeta liked this one too.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you. Now I believe we are to have dinner together correct?"

Vegeta got nods from everyone at his question. He smirked and looked down at the sushi spread out on the table. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted some sake sitting at the end of the long table. Vegeta let a hand trail down to his groin, lidded eyes gazing at each man in turn before finally landing on the groom to be. "Let's get started shall we."

Vegeta started to strip, letting his clothes fall to the floor one by one, letting his flawless bronzed skin slowly be revealed to the wide eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha asked breathlessly beside him.

Vegeta smirked, turning around to pull his shorts down, bending over to show off his ass to the hungry eyes at the table. He slipped off his boots while he was bent over and then he straightened up, baring his nude body for the five men under his care for the night. "Haven't you heard of nantaimori," Vegeta said huskily, reaching down to pluck a piece of nigirizushi with salmon from the table and eating it in one bite.

Krilling and Tien let out audible gasps at Vegeta's statement while the other three just let their mouths hang open. "Why don't you boys pick out what you want to eat," Vegeta said as he crawled onto the table, careful not to kneel on any of the food.

In a flash the five men had filled their plates with various foods, mostly sushi with the leftovers being shoved to the end of the table. Vegeta smirked and laid down on the table, getting himself comfortable. A hand slipped under his head and Vegeta looked up to watch Krillin slide his folded jacket under his head. "Well aren't you sweet," he murmured, getting a shy smile in response from the small man.

Vegeta clamped his legs together, laying his arms out palm up and stretching out his chest. "Go ahead boys," he said, chuckling at the feel of cold food being placed all over his body. "Do whatever you like with me."

Wasabi was spread over his nipples and belly button, sushi was pressed along his skin from his collar bones to his toes, and finally sake was poured into the juncture of his thighs, filling up to cover his penis. When the ministrations stopped Vegeta opened his eyes, looking up at the five hungry faces above him. He let out a little sigh, feeling a few pieces of sushi slide along his skin at the action.

"Dig in," he whispered.

The men didn't need any more encouragement than that. Chopsticks poked at his skin, making Vegeta chuckle lightly as the men indulged in their meal. He watched them all, grinning as their gazes became increasingly lustful as the fronts of their trousers bulged more and more with each passing moment. Piccolo was the first to sample the sake between Vegeta's thighs, causing him to shudder ever so slightly as the black man's tongue lapped at his cock.

Vegeta heard the sound of a zipper and watched as Goku pulled out his impressive erection, eyes begging for Vegeta to do something. The man reached for his arm, no doubt wanting some stimulation but Vegeta kept his arm still. Goku looked at him bewildered and Vegeta just chuckled, looking down at his arm still covered with a few pieces of their meal. "You'll need to free my hand first," he said.

Goku grinned brightly, tossing aside his chopsticks to lean down and eat the sushi straight off of Vegeta's arm. He heard the sound of more pant zippers and the clatter of more chopsticks after what he said and Vegeta couldn't help but laugh out loud at the men's eagerness. Krillin's and Tien's mouths descended on his other arm, clearing it of it's lingering food while Yamcha sampled his chest, spending most of his time lapping at Vegeta's hardening nipples.

Vegeta let out a soft moan when his cock was engulfed in Piccolo's mouth, the man abandoning slurping up the sake to slurp up Vegeta's hardening penis. The arm Goku was eating from was soon clear and Vegeta reached out his hand, grabbing at the man's erection. Goku gave a little growl at the feel, his hips jerking as Vegeta immediately set to work stroking his dick. His other arm was free next and Vegeta turned his head so he could see what he was doing. He used that hand to grab Krillin's and Tien's erections together, stroking the hard, hot skin roughly, pulling grunts of pleasure from the two men.

Vegeta cried out as his legs were suddenly spread, the last of the sake spilling down his groin to coat the crevice of his ass. He lifted his head to find Yamcha climbing onto the table, his own cock out and bobbing in the heated air of the room. He caught the groom-to-be's eyes and smirked, lifting his thighs when Piccolo released his hardened cock from his mouthto give Yamcha more room. At his movement the other men moved too, finding the best place for them to get the most pleasure from their host.

Goku and Piccolo kneeled on the table next to his head. While some of their weight was on drawn up chairs Vegeta worried about so much weight on one table. But when the wood didn't even groan under the added weight he relaxed. Krillin and Tien were on either side of him too. He reached out, grabbing each man's erection and stroking the hot flesh firmly. Goku and Piccolo let their dicks bob over Vegeta's mouth; their own hands fisting their erections since Vegeta's were already occupied. He opened his mouth, licking at their pricks, taking turns pulling the mushroomed head of their penises into his mouth, suckling to try and draw out their passions.

And finally he was quickly prepared and entered by Yamcha. Vegeta gasped out at the feeling, his hot breath pulling grunts from Piccolo and Goku, and his squeezing hands pulling moans from Krillin and Tien. Vegeta grunted as Yamcha began to trust his erection into his hungry body, the engorged head touching him in all the right places to take Vegeta closer and closer to that place he was trying to take them. Pure bliss.

Vegeta hungrily lapped at Piccolo's and Goku's erections as they pressed against his cheeks, seeking his attention. Krillin's and Tien's dicks were throbbing in his hands, growing harder and hotter the closer their orgasms came. He changed tactics on the two men, reaching for their balls and the skin behind them. His fingers pressed against Krillin's perineum while he juggled Tien's balls in his other hand. He licked at Piccolo's and Goku's balls too, sucking them into his mouth before letting them out with a pop.

Yamcha was eagerly shoving his cock into Vegeta's body, hips snapping back and forth, causing his body to shake in pleasure. The groom-to-be seemed so eager, like it was his last chance to have pleasure. And for all Vegeta knew, maybe it was. Bulma didn't seem like the most passionate creature. The man was grunting with each thrust of his cock into Vegeta's body. In response he squeezed his channel, trying to push the man over the edge.

The six of them moved together for endless minutes, giving and taking pleasure before each found their end in turn. Krillin and Tien were first, spilling their seed over Vegeta's hands and chest. Piccolo and Goku were next, their essence spraying over Vegeta's face and neck, the hot substance burning his skin. Yamcha pulled out his cock, his own semen shooting out to mix with the other men's on Vegeta's body.

Vegeta was last, a soft cry spilling from his cum covered lips as his own cock jerked, his seed topping off the mix coating his flushed body. He panted, releasing the softening cocks in his hands while giving one last lick to Goku's and Piccolo's pricks. His hips were softly lowered to the table top as Yamcha released him.

The men moved away from him, slumping into their chairs around the table as they panted after their pleasure. Vegeta stretched on the table, running his hands over the cum on his body, spreading it over his skin. he licked his lips, sampling some of the bitter substance. He arched his back, stretching his arms over his head as his body tingled in the aftermath of his orgasm. That was fantastic.

Vegeta slowly lifted himself up, sitting on the table and looking the five men over, lapping at some of the cum on his fingertips as he did so. He cleared his throat, smirking as they all looked up at him. Their eyes were still dark, and he watched proudly as all of their cocks hardened in their laps.

"Looks like you boys are up for round two," he said.

Vegeta rolled over onto his knees, kneeling on the table and grabbing the bottle of sake. He took a sip as he got on all fours, presenting his beautiful body for the men around him. Vegeta took another sip of the sake as they moved, circling him like a pack a wolves coming in for the kill, licking their lips and fingering their weapons. Vegeta chuckled and spread his legs, eager for some more bliss.

Bachelor parties were so much fun.

* * *

This was shorter than I anticipated but I'm pretty content. Having more than one seme still scares me a bit so I think I held back on the sex because of that.

And yes I made Piccolo black. I've always pictured him as a black man if he was going to be human. Don't know why, I just do.

All in all this is an introduction piece to the inspiration Julesie gave me, making Vegeta a kind of Jack-of-all-trades guy catering to a variety of fetishes. There will definitely be more of this in the future. I'm seeing follow up sessions with Yamcha, and Goku and Piccolo. Yummy.


End file.
